


She Sets the City on Fire

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bruce Banner Bingo 2019, Dom/sub, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Ice Play, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Unconventional Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Bruce is drawn to Summer.  She’s everything he wished he could be.  Carefree, exciting, and she knows exactly who she is.  There are so many reasons a relationship with her wouldn’t work.  So why can’t he stop thinking about her?
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Clint Barton/Original Female Character(s), Bruce Banner/Original Female Character(s), Bruce Banner/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 54
Kudos: 105
Collections: Bruce Banner Bingo 2019





	1. Summer's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Square:** @brucebannerbingo R5, Summer

Bruce followed the group of Professors, Post-Docs and Ph.D. students down West 88th Street. It was one of those oppressive New York Summer’s days where the streets smelled of garbage and the humidity in the air clung to your skin. There had been a conference on at Columbia and he had been invited out for drinks with a small group of people. They’d been treating him like a celebrity, something he didn’t think he’d ever get used to, but he couldn’t pretend wasn’t nice. It was nice getting recognition for all the work he had done that previously he’d just been hunted for like some kind of animal.

They were just stopping by one of the Post Doc’s place for a few drinks before going to the official dinner tonight. Aidan was quite excited that he had this group of esteemed scientists to bring back to his home. Bruce was mostly just happy it had just been about science so far. No one had brought up the Hulk or the Avengers or even Tony Stark which at least would have been in the realm of the same topic as Nuclear Physics.

Aidan stopped at a brownstone half a block from the park and headed up the stairs. Bruce and the rest of the group followed after him as he let himself in and then headed down the hall to the first apartment on the left.

Aidan stepped through the door and groaned. When Bruce followed him through he saw the object of Aidan’s frustration. A woman was standing in front of an airconditioning unit with headphones on. She wasn’t facing them and didn’t seem to be aware they had even come into the room. She was wearing a t-shirt that was so big on her that it was difficult to tell if she was wearing anything underneath it or not because it sat so far down her legs. Such beautiful legs too. Long and slender with just the hint of muscle definition. Her skin was pale like milk and her hair hung loosely down her back in deep red waves. She bounced around with her hands on her ears singing along to the song only she could hear.

Aidan approached her and tapped her on the head. She turned and smiled holding the headphones away from her ears. Bruce nearly audibly gasped. Her eyes were the palest, brightest blue he’d ever seen. And so big. He thought it might be possible to actually drown in those eyes.

“Can you clear out?” Aidan asked.

“Hey! I was here first!” She protested.

“Go on, fuck off,” Aidan said giving her a little nudge. There was clear affection in her voice, despite the harsh language. The kind of familiarity that was built over a long time.

She rolled her eyes and took her headphones off and began walking in the direction of Bruce. “And stop stealing my clothes!” Aidan added.

“Fine! Fuck!” She snapped and pulled the shirt off and threw it at him, completely uncaring that she was sharing the space with half a dozen middle-aged men.

She was wearing something underneath. Black hot pants and a white bra with pink polka dots on it. Bruce’s face flushed and he looked up at the ceiling, feeling extremely awkward.”

“Fucking hell, Summer!” Aidan yelled. “Grow up!”

She gave him the finger and headed back towards the door. She stopped in front of Bruce. “Hey! I have a poster of you on my bedroom wall at my parent’s house.”

Bruce shifted his gaze down to her face. She was smiling at him and it somehow looked both devious and playful.

“Oh… uh… that’s… cool… I guess… Hello.” Bruce stammered, willing himself not to look down at her chest.

“It is decidedly uncool.” She said and tapped his arm as she passed him and went outside. “See ya!”

“Did she just go outside in bare feet and her bra?” One of the other professors asked.

“She’s probably just going to the courtyard out back,” Aidan answered as he went to the kitchen. “Who can I get a beer?”

There was a general agreement from the group, though Bruce just asked for iced water. “Who was she?” He asked as Aidan handed over the glass.

Aidan groaned and rolled his eyes. “My sister. Half-sister technically. And before any of you ask, I think she’s single, but I never know. Yes, you’re welcome to try.”

“Welcome to try what?” Bruce asked.

“Asking her out or whatever you’re all thinking,” Aidan said.

One of the others laughed. “Aren’t you supposed to be protecting your sister from lecherous old men like us?”

“Well, I once tried that. When she found out, she punched me in the back of the head and said she was quite capable of policing her own vagina,” he shrugged. “That’s how she talks. Anyway, so far almost every guy I’ve brought ‘round has tried. She’s rejected them all. So, like I said, go for it if you want.”

The others started milling around and talking about the conference and physics and gossiping about other doctors that were attending. Bruce walked over to the window and looked out as he ran his finger around the rim of his glass. Summer had indeed gone out the back. There was a trampoline out there and she was jumping on it. She had the purest expression of joy on her face he’d ever seen in an adult. Occasionally she’d attempt a forward flip. When she pulled it off her whole face lit up and she’d clap her hands. When she failed, she’d just let herself fall into a heap laughing hysterically. 

“Go out and talk to her, if you want,” Aidan said.

Bruce turned to him, blinking. “What?”

“You’re staring at my sister,” Aidan pushed. “Go talk to her. She’s actually pretty cool. Weird. But cool. I think you’re probably too old for her, but she’s still interesting and talking is better than staring.”

“Right,” Bruce said, feeling his face heat up a little. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Aidan assured him. “It’s fine.”

Bruce gave a nod and put his glass down, heading outside with his hands in his pockets. He didn’t exactly know what it was he was doing right now. He didn’t date and if he did it wouldn’t be women that were half his age. He just found himself drawn to her. It was like she was the polar opposite of him. Free and unthinking and completely out of her head. It was fascinating.

“Hello again, Bruce Banner.” She said without pausing in her jumping. That bra was not exactly built to support such a workout and her breasts looked like they might just escape due to the amount they were bouncing. Sweat beaded on her skin only making her look more attractive. He felt a sudden shove forward in the back of his brain from the Hulk. A little lust but mostly just a shove to stop him from chickening out.

“Uh, hello. Summer, right?” Bruce asked.

“That’s right,” she replied. She attempted another forward flip and only half pulled it off, stumbling on her landing. She quickly recovered and continued jumping.

Bruce glanced around for a topic of conversation. He still wasn’t quite sure what he was doing out here talking to her and he was already getting to the ‘overthinking it’ point. “Nice trampoline,” he settled on, and mentally cursed himself.

“Thanks,” she said, smiling. “It belongs to the family in 4B. I said they could put it out here if they let me use it. They laughed and said yes. I don’t think they thought I was serious.”

“What do you mean, you let them? Are you guys the landlords?” Bruce asked. She looked too young to be in charge of running a whole building. Aidan was in his mid-thirties, so maybe he was the landlord and she was just making herself in charge by association.

“Oh,” she said. “The building belongs to my dad. I’m studying at Columbia So he bought it and said I could live here if I let Aidan live with me and we had to run it like a business.” She answered.

Bruce blinked up at her. “Your dad just bought you a building? He’s not Tony Stark is he?”

She giggled. He could fall in love with that sound. It was so pure and unfiltered and genuine. It made him feel light just hearing it. “No, not him,” she said. “But I mean, he makes money from it. I know it’s over the top. I sometimes wonder how messed up my sense of entitlement is. I don’t really know what it’s like to not just get what I want.” She gave a small shrug and jumped around in a circle. “Now, I have a question for you, Bruce Banner.”

Bruce raised his eyebrows at her. “What is it?”

“Why aren’t you on this trampoline with me?”

Bruce laughed gently. “I don’t think it’s built to hold two adults.”

She stopped jumping and looked down at him, rolling her eyes. “Puh-lease. They had 20 kids on here last weekend. It’ll be fine.”

Bruce slipped off his loafers and took off his socks before climbing up on the trampoline. He willed the Hulk to stay back. He didn’t think the Big Guy would break for this, but he’s also never been on a trampoline before. She took his hands in hers and they started bouncing. To begin with, they didn’t leave the mat, they just bobbed up and down in time with each other. Her hands were warm and soft and she held him with no hesitation or awkwardness. As if they’d been doing that kind of thing for years.

“Why did your father make Aidan live with you? Why couldn’t he have his own place?” Bruce asked.

Summer shrugged. “It’s kind of shitty really. He’s a child of dad’s first marriage. That’s why the age difference is so big and why we don’t look much alike. I actually didn’t really know Aidan growing up. Dad just paid out the child support and didn’t have a lot to do with him. He went off the rails and I made dad feel guilty about it So he thought if he forced us to live together maybe Aidan might calm down a little. I don’t know. Maybe it just made me go off the rails.” She said and quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Oh? How did you go off the rails?” Bruce asked.

Summer started to counter the bouncing so that when he went down, she went up. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“That’s why I asked.” Bruce deadpanned.

“Maybe if you play your cards right, I might show you,” She said. Her voice was tinged with that sexy tease some people were so good at but Bruce had never been able to master.

Bruce shivered a little. This woman had just gone from ‘you’re someone here to talk’ to ‘I’m going to fuck you later’ in 0 seconds flat.

“Hey, I bet if you jumped really high when you landed, I’d go flying.” She said, shifting from ‘let’s fuck’ to ‘you’re my new best friend’.

Bruce chuckled and started to jump. Each time he landed she’d get thrown higher and higher until she was being lifted right above his head. Each jump would make her squeal with pure delight that rolled off her into him. It made the Hulk raise his head in interest, but Bruce wasn’t worried. At least not yet. He was watching but he was staying back. They were soon both laughing and she grabbed his arms as she flew up and pulled herself down and into him when she landed. He stumbled back and they fell to the mat, clinging to each other panting and laughing.

Bruce had that feeling of euphoria that you usually only get when your adrenaline kicks in. For him, it was usually accompanied by the Hulk. Right now, he only felt good and he couldn’t remember the last time that had happened. “Okay, okay. I need to stop… gotta watch the heart rate.” Bruce said, patting his chest.

“Okay, okay.” Summer said, patting his chest. “Did you have fun at least?”

Bruce smiled. “So much fun.”

She took his hand and started to trace a fingernail over his palm. “I’d like to give you kudos for not just staring at my tits the entire time we’ve been out here, Bruce Banner.”

“Why do you keep saying my whole name like that?” He asked.

She took his hand and put his palm against her cheek. “I just like the way it tastes.”

He ran his thumb over her bottom lips and they parted. As his thumb slowly dragged across, she closed her eyes and he pushed it into her mouth. Her tongue brushed over the pad and she took a deep breath that shuddered through her as she exhaled.

He pulled his thumb away but kept his hand on her cheek. She leaned into it and hummed softly. “I love when guys do that. It makes me think about kissing and sucking dick. Do guys think that when they do it?” The question sounded rhetorical. Like she was just musing to herself. It made Bruce’s cock twitch and once again he started to question what in the hell was he doing with this much younger woman. “I have another question for you, Bruce Banner.”

“What is it?” He asked.

“When you first kiss me, do you want it to be here on the trampoline, or in my bedroom?”

Bruce swallowed thickly and let out a breath. “He - here.”

She leaned in toward him and he bridged the gap. Their lips touched and in that moment Bruce knew he was done for.

They started slow, her soft lips barely parted. Their mouths moved only a little. It gradual deepened. They sucked on each other’s lips, his hand pushed into her hair and he moved her backward. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and he met it with his as they tasted each other. She lay back into the trampoline and he moved between her legs. It had been so long since he’d allowed himself this. The thought of the Hulk getting in the way not even passing through his mind. He felt like a teenager again. Just making out in the backyard with his cousin’s friend. Hoping it might lead to sex but knowing it probably wouldn’t. No concerns about big green rage monsters getting in the way.

His hand moved up to her breast and he stroked his thumb over her nipple. I hardened to his touch and she hummed, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into her.

Someone cleared their throat behind them. Bruce jumped up, started to see Aidan and a few of the other men standing at the edge of the trampoline.

“We were going to head out again. Will you be staying here, Doctor Banner?” One of the other scientists asked.

Bruce flushed a bright red, but Summer didn’t even look up and acknowledge them. She just nuzzled into his neck and started sucking on his throat.

“Yes… uh. I’ll stay behind,” Bruce stammered trying to shake off that feeling like he’d just been caught masturbating by a family member.

One of the men laughed and turned back to the Brownstone. “Have fun, kids.” He called, waving to them.

“If you fuck my sister, you better be ready to propose to her,” Aidan teased and grabbed Summer’s ankle and shook it. “And you. Take it easy on him. He’s too nice for you.”

Summer didn’t even look up, she just gave Aidan the finger as he walked off. Bruce found it charming that Aidan didn’t seem to know who he wanted to be protective of. When the men disappeared into the building he turned back to Summer.

She looked up at him with those clear blue eyes of hers. She took a lock of his hair that hand fallen over his brow and twirled it around her finger. “So, Bruce Banner. Would you like to go back inside and have me not take it easy on you? You can prepare your proposal while I’m going very, very hard on you.”

Bruce swallowed and looked her up and down. There was a strong push at the back of his head. The Hulk letting him know he wanted this too. He nodded slowly and Summer got up and took his hand, leading him back into her apartment.

There was no stopping to offer him a drink or any other pretense that they weren’t now going to have sex. A very small part of him had hoped that maybe there would be. That maybe she might decide it was a bad idea because he couldn’t even remember the last time he’d been with a woman and he was terrified. Instead, Summer led him straight to her bedroom. Bruce had the brief chance to notice how hard she’d tried to pull off the poor college student look in her room with things that were actually really expensive. There was a king-sized, four-poster bed near the window. Along with the standard gauze curtain in a purple, paisley print hanging from it, she’d wound a string of fairy lights that also ran around the walls and over the bay windows that looked out over the street. Where most students would have a cheap metal frame, hers was solid hardwood. Her duvet was a similar paisley print, but the pillowcases were purple with white spots. There was a wing-backed chair in the corner of the room and on the bedside table sat an ornate carnival glass lamp.

That was all he could process before she’d pushed him against her door and her mouth was on his. Her hands went up under his shirt, her nails grazing over his stomach. He slid his hands up her back and under her bra strap, pulling her hard against him. She pulled back suddenly and headed to the window, her hips swaying as she walked. When she pulled the curtains closed she turned to face him.

“Tell me, Bruce Banner,” she asked, trailing her fingers down her stomach and over her pussy. “What would you like to do to me?”

He took a deep breath and moved toward her unbuttoning his shirt. When he reached her, he snaked his hands around her waist and pulled her against him. He leaned down, but she pulled back, avoiding the kiss he was trying to initiate.

“No, no, no.” She purred putting her hands on his chest. “You need to talk to me. I want to hear what you want.”

Bruce swallowed hard. How Summer could switch from innocent and carefree to sexually overt so seamlessly was probably the biggest turn on about her. “Take off your clothes.” He said, aiming for a commanding growl, but missing it completely.

She smiled and bit her bottom lip, letting her teeth rake over it as she slowly released it again. “Ordering me, huh? I like it.” She said, unhooking her bra. She slowly slid it down her arms and tossed it onto the wing-backed chair. Bruce took her breasts in his hands, palming them and rolling his thumbs over the pale pink peaks of her nipples. She turned in his arms and one of his hands traveled up to her throat. He pulled her head back so she was leaning on his shoulder and kissed her. As he did, she pushed her shorts down and wriggled out of them.

He turned her to face him and wrapped his hand in her hair, holding her head so she was looking up at him. He ran her thumb over her lips and she nipped at it. “I do think of you sucking my dick when I do that.” He said.

“Is that what you want?” She said breathily. “You want me on my knees? You want to fuck my face?”

He moaned and let her go. She dropped down and unbuckled his pants, pulling them down. She nuzzled at his crotch, running her nose along the tent his cock was forming in his boxers. She worked them down and he stepped out of them. His anxiety was starting to rise again but if Hulk was there he was being quiet. She took his cock in her hand and pumped it as she swirled her tongue over the head.

She looked up at him and went to say something and then stopped. His anxiety started to rise and he felt Hulk push on him. Telling how stupid and weak he was. That, of course, this beautiful young woman wouldn’t want someone like him.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to do this if you don’t want.” He said, stroking her hand through her hair.

She furrowed her brow. “No… I just… I know you might have issues with the other guy. But I like it when my hair gets pulled. And you can be rough. It’s okay if you don’t but I can take it.”

Bruce faltered. He’d expected her to say so many things, but that was not even in the realm of what he’d expected. He gave a short nod and Hulk backed off again. She opened her mouth and dropped her head down, taking him deep into the back of her throat and rolled her tongue so it wrapped around the underside of his shaft. He groaned and closed his eyes and just appreciated that wet warm feeling as she massaged his cock with her tongue. It had been so long and it felt so good, now what he worried about was not lasting long enough. He bunched her hair in his hands and started to thrust, opening his eyes again so he could watch her. She hummed and smiled up at him around his shaft, keeping her eyes locked on his.

He pulled her hair a little harder and picked up his speed, letting himself go a little more. She seemed to be in complete control of herself even with the fact he was holding her head in place. If she had trouble catching her breath she would twist slightly and release him only to plunge back down and suck harder than before. She gripped his ass and pressed her fingers against his asshole. Her tongue moved expertly against him, rolling and circling his cock.

That control both reassured him that he was safe exploring this and brought him closer and closer to the edge of orgasm. He pulled back as he felt it building and guided her to bend over her bed, pressing his cock against her cunt.

“Bruce, stop,” she moaned.

He pulled back immediately and looked around wildly. “Sorry. I’m sorry. I thought this was what you wanted.”

“It is. But you gotta wrap it up, pal,” she laughed.

“Oh. Oh, I’m sorry. I - uh - I don’t have any protection. We can do something else if you want.” Bruce stammered, pulling away.

Summer pointed to the bedside table. “Don’t worry. I’ve got you covered.”

Bruce pulled the drawer open and gasped. Inside were boxes and boxes of condoms. He had figured Summer must be a little promiscuous. He’d never had a woman just want to go straight to bed with him before. Not that he judged that kind of thing. He was friends with Tony after all. The way she had kept repeating his whole name had made him think that everything had gone a little faster because there was a little celebrity crush. Which now he thought about it was probably worse. He shook his head and looked at her. “How much sex do you have, Summer?”

She burst out laughing and rolled over onto the bed, crawling up next to him and looking into the drawer. “Not quite this much,” she giggled. “I mean, I’m not going to lie, I’m a bit of a slut,” she added at a whisper like she was letting him in on a big secret. “I just really like novelty condoms and I can’t stop buying them.” She reached down and started to gently stroke his cock.

Bruce shook himself. This had all started to feel like a terrible idea and he was starting to get that dull rumble feeling like the Hulk was moving forward. He’d gotten caught up in the fact that Summer was weird, and unself-conscious, and just stunning, and she wanted him, that he hadn’t stopped to think long enough that he hadn’t slept with anyone since the Hulk and that maybe sleeping with a woman he only just met when he didn’t actually know anything about her, including how old she was, might be a very bad idea.

“How many men have you slept with?” He asked.

“Men? Umm… six,” she answered, her fingers still teasing along his shaft. “Why? How many men have you slept with?”

“None,” he answered, turning to look at her. “So you’re bi?”

“I don’t think of myself as anything,” Summer said. “Do you not want to do this anymore? I can make your dick look like a kitty cat.” She rummaged around in the drawer and pulled out a box of condoms that according to the picture on the box, each one looked like a different animal when it was rolled on. As she pulled the box free a baggie of pills that had been taped to the inside of the drawer got knocked free and fell down. Bruce picked them up and looked at them.

“Is this ecstasy? Are you high, Summer?” He asked. It would explain everything really. Why she was acting the way she was. Her manner of speech. The fact she was even attracted to him. He mentally kicked himself. He was a stupid old man who got too caught up in some weird fantasy to realize that it was too good to be true. He got up and went to find his underwear.

She got up and came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her forehead against his back. “I’m not high, Bruce. I use those at raves. Not like, in the middle of the day on a Tuesday. This is really just how I am. If you don’t want to fuck now, that’s okay. But can you do me the decency of telling me what happened?”

“I don’t even know how old you are.” He said turning to face her. She reached up and twirled a lock of his hair around her finger and pulled it forward over his brow.

“Hi, Bruce Banner. My name is Summer Martin. I’m 24 years old. I have an older brother named Aidan, who is 36, and a younger sister named Dakota who is 17. My dad is wealthy. Extremely wealthy. He buys love rather than showing it. I study Classics at Columbia. I’m currently doing a Masters. I have only really had one serious relationship and that was when I was 16. It lasted for three years. Then I moved in with Aidan, and I started partying. I smoke pot and take ecstasy recreationally. Pot more than E. E is for special occasions. Very rarely and when I’m with the right people, I drop acid too. Even with all that I managed to get straight As at college. I like to have sex. But I won’t just do it with anyone. They need to connect with something in me. I don’t have a sexual preference other than that need for some connection. If I meet someone who is interested in me and I genuinely enjoy being in their company in a pure way, I do not go slowly. I have had sex with 15 people all up. Six identified as male. Seven had penises if that matters to you. I am always careful and I get tested regularly. My last test was a month ago and it came back clean. I thought we had that connection. On the trampoline. We had genuine, uncomplicated fun. I thought you might like to continue that in a more adult way. I’m sorry if you got caught up in the fantasy of who I am or something. I never meant to lead you into something you didn’t want to do.”

She let him go and stepped back. He looked her over and let out a breath. She had just laid herself bare to him and even though some of what she’d just said startled him and maybe even scared him a little - he had no idea how he could keep up with this woman - he wanted her. Hulk nudged him forward and he picked her up and kissed her passionately as he carried her to the bed.

“Okay, Summer Martin,” Bruce said, dropping her onto the mattress. “Let’s make my dick look like a kitty cat.”

She started giggling and opened the box, rifling through them until she found the one labeled cat. She tore the packet open and rolled it on over his length. The thing looked ridiculous. It was bright yellow and had a bulbous cartoon cat protruding from the end. They both looked down at it and broke down into peels of laughter.

“Summer! You gotta stop laughing at it!” Bruce teased, as he laughed himself. The laughter helped to be honest. It relaxed him and pushed all remaining concerns about the Big Guy right back.

“I’m not! It’s so cute. I’ll stroke the cute little kitty,” she said, running her hand up and down his cock.

“Little? That’s not very nice.” He teased, rolling her onto her back and kissing down her throat. He pushed his cock against her cunt, sliding it up and down her folds. She would take a sudden breath in every time it pressed against her clit. “Cats really like boxes. Have you got one this kitty can hide in?”

“Well, I’m not going to call my vagina a box. So no.” She said breaking down into hysterical laughter.

“You don’t like stupid euphemisms for vaginas? I can put my meat sword into your velvet purse?” Bruce said trying to think of the stupid things he’d heard Tony say when he was trying to get Bruce or Steve to blush.

Summer completely lost it. So was laughing in that hysterical way where you think you’ve stopped only to start up immediately again. It was like music to his ears. “Velvet purse! Oh god, help!”

“Summer Martin, I’m going to put my flesh flute into your pink taco!” He said.

“Please, no!” Summer squealed and he entered her. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Oh, fuck yes.”

Bruce rolled his hips slowly against her, letting her body adjust to him. Having his cock buried in her heat was some kind of bliss. He had no idea why he had waited so long. Maybe it was just the laughter that had allowed this to happen when he had failed so many times before. He nipped at the skin on her throat and ran the tip of his nose up to her chin. “My trouser snake just crawled into your love cave,” he said, making his voice breathy, to begin with, but breaking down into giggles by the end.

Summer shook her head, unable to form words, completely consumed by her laughter and her moans brought on by the feeling of his cock inside her. She brought her knees up and wrapped them around his waist. Her feet pressed on his ass and pushed him deeper into her.

Bruce started to thrust harder into her. The heat from her cunt felt like heaven around his cock. He imagined how she’d feel without the condom. The moisture of her arousal engulfing him and soaking his dick. She finally gained control of her laughter and began to dig her nails into her back. She contracted and released her pelvic floor in a random pattern that was bringing him to climax much too fast.

He kissed her and shifted his body so it was curved more, his cock penetrating her deeper than before. He flicked at her nipples with the tip of his tongue and she let out such a low and loud curse that it made him blush.

He sucked her nipple into his mouth and started pounding into her.

“Yes! Bruce! Just like that!” She cried, her body arching up into him. Her words were like encouragement for him. He went harder but with an irregular rhythm. Her hand snaked down between them and she started rubbing her clit. Her body seized up, contracting around his cock as she came. She let out a string of curse words and her nails dug into his back.

His hips jerked as her walls milked his cock and he emptied inside her. He slowed down his movements as his cock pulsed and twitched inside of her before slipping out.

He looked down at his dick and chuckled at the sad-looking slimy condom he had on. “Aww… kitty looks all sad and disgusting.” Summer teased.

“Poor kitty. He had a nice time at least.” He said making Summer break down into peals of laughter. She pointed at a wastebasket sitting next to a hardwood desk.

Bruce got up and removed the condom, tying it off and tossing it in the trash. He returned to the bed and Summer opened her arms out, welcoming him into her embrace. He nuzzled into her neck and draped his arm over her.

“I know this is really corny and something you’re not supposed to do. But Summer, that was really fun. I haven’t… since … the other guy I haven’t been with anyone. But even before, I never remember having that much fun during sex before.” He said as Summer carded her fingers through his hair. “Thank you.”

She smiled. “I was the first one?”

“Mmm… I mean I’ve tried, but… he was harder to control back then. I have more control now, but I still …” He shook his head, not wanting to go into the massive lists of reasons why he kept women at arm’s length thanks to his litany of mental blocks. She was here for a one-time thing. She didn’t need that. “There’s a dinner on for this conference tonight. Would you like to come? Aidan will be there.”

She giggled and sat up. “My brother is not the selling point you think he is. But sure. I’ll come. It will be interesting.” She sat up on the edge of the bed and looked back at him and trailed her fingers through his chest hair. “Or we could have a nice cool shower and maybe instead, we can order in some food and do that again?”

Bruce sat up and kissed her shoulder. “It is pretty hot out there and you do have air conditioning.”

“If you make a joke about Summer, I’ll kill you.” Summer laughed getting up and grabbing a satin robe and throwing it to him.

She wrapped a pink robe with flowers all over it around her and headed out of the bathroom. Bruce got up and put the robe on, watching her ass as she sashayed from the room. He jogged after her.

“Oh, I’ve got one!” He said laughing. “I sure am looking forward to spending this day in Summer.”


	2. One Summer's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Square:** @brucebannerbingo - U4 Pining

Bruce didn’t call Summer.

She was too young. This was a one-time thing. A guy like him couldn’t be with a woman like her. He wasn’t sure there was a person on the planet that could tie Summer Martin, but he was fairly certain that if there was it wouldn’t be an over-the-hill scientist with a rather serious rage issue.

Although…

Maybe there could be something. Starting with sex wasn’t a good sign though. Especially for him. He’d never done anything like that before.

Besides he didn’t have her number anyway. So it wasn’t as if he could call her.

He did have Aidan’s email address though. He could email him and ask for it.

But it wasn’t like Bruce was a hard man to track down these days. People knew where he lived. His email address was on five different official websites. If she wanted to see him, she could have contacted him. She probably didn’t want to start anything with him. And who could blame her?

If only he could stop thinking about her.

“You’re thinking about her again.” Tony teased as Bruce had been staring off into space again.

Bruce shook his head and looked over at his friend. “Sorry. Sorry.”

“She really got you good. I haven’t seen you this smitten. Ever.” Tony said. “Why don’t you call her?”

Bruce shook his head again and tapped the screwdriver he was holding on his hand. “I can’t. Tony. I’m old enough to be her father. That’s not an exaggeration either. If I had a child her age, no one would even think I’d had them young.”

Tony snorted. “Wow. Of all the men in the world to start fishing for jailbait, I never expected you to be one…”

“See … which is exactly why I need to leave her alone. Even if… even if she was interested in me like that, I can’t do that to her. I can’t condemn a person to a life with me. Especially when theirs is still laid out in front of them.”

Tony came over and put his hand on Bruce’s shoulder. “I have never seen you like this. I mean…. When was the last time you even got laid?”

“Before the accident,” Bruce said.

“Maybe she’s just what you need. Someone casual who won’t be tied down and doesn’t get caught up in the details. Call her. Let her decide what she wants to do with her life.” Tony said.

Bruce frowned and thought about it for a little while. He decided he’d send an email to Aidan. If Aidan ignored it, then that was fate telling him it was a bad idea. He didn’t say what he wanted to ask about, just that he wanted to talk.

It was ten minutes later when his phone rang.

“Hello, Doctor Banner, why do I get the feeling that you’re not calling me about my research?” Aidan said.

“I’m sorry,” Bruce said. “Not that I’m not interested in it…”

Aidan laughed. “It’s fine. I’ve seen how Summer draws people in.”

“Do you think she might … would she be interested in…” Bruce said, not sure how to even ask the question.

“Yeah, I do. And you should call her. I saw her reading one of your books the other day. I don’t think that’s because she has a sudden interest in Nuclear Physics.” Aidan explained.

“Don’t you think… aren’t I maybe… a little unsuited for her?” Bruce asked.

There was an exhale of breath on the other end of the line before Aidan spoke again. “It’s not for me to say who either of you sees,” he said. “Summer is low commitment and low maintenance. And she is a lot younger than you. Whether that makes it a bad match isn’t for me to decide. But can I tell you a story?”

“Yes,” Bruce said, as his stomach began to turn itself in knots.

“I didn’t grow up with Summer. Part of that is the fact I’m eleven years older than her. And part of it is because I was raised by my mom and my dad barely had anything to do with me.”

“Yes,” Bruce said. “Summer told me. I’m sorry that happened. I know what it’s like to have a negligent father.”

“Shit happens,” Aidan replied. “When I finished school, my dad paid for me to go to college and gave me a job. I didn’t even have to try to do anything. It was all being handed to me but with the condition that I didn’t embarrass him. So I went a little wild. I started partying. I got into some pretty heavy drug use.”

The story was a familiar one. Tony had done a similar thing thanks to neglect from his father. He’d also pulled himself around so Bruce knew not to hold that kind of thing against anyone.

“When I found out Summer had moved into the city for college I tracked her down,” Aidan continued. “She was so excited to spend time with me. I was a complete mess, but she followed me around. She came over on weekends and she’d make me breakfast. She’d follow me out clubbing. One night she came to a really skeevy party with me. Fuck, I regret taking her to that. Except I don’t, because I ODed. She found me unconscious with a needle in my arm. Called an ambulance. Called our dad. Demanded that he send me to rehab. Convinced him to buy that building under the pretense of us living together so she could keep an eye on me.”

“She told me your dad forced her to live with you,” Bruce said.

“She says that so it looks like our dad loves me. I’m sure he does, but not like he loves her. I don’t blame him though. She’s the best of us. I’d be dead now if it wasn’t for her. She turned my life around. I have my Ph.D. and my job because of her. I’m clean because of her. She’s worth having in your life even if all you get from her is a weird friend. So call her. You have my blessing.”

Bruce took down her number and then stared at it willing himself to call. If Aidan was right, maybe that’s what she could be. A friend. Someone to help get him out of his head. She did seem to have that effect on him.

He dialed the number and held the phone to his ear. It rang three times before Summer picked up.

“Who hasn’t heard of texting?” She said in way of introduction.

Bruce’s heart began to race and he felt the Hulk raise his head. “Hello. Yes. Sorry. It’s Bruce.” He stammered.

“Who?” She asked.

He swallowed thickly and tried to calm himself. This had obviously been a mistake. She thought of him so little that she didn’t even recognize who it was calling. “Bruce Banner.”

There was laughter on the other end of the line. “I just got you to say your full name. It’s nice to hear from you, Bruce Banner.”

Bruce felt a large part of him relax and Hulk seemed to settle back into a doze. “It’s nice to hear you too.”

“Aww, that’s always nice.” She said. “What are you doing tonight?”

“Something with you?” He said and cursed himself as soon as the words left his mouth.

Summer burst out laughing and a deep flush crept into Bruce’s cheeks. “That was so smooth. I bet you’re drowning in pussy,” she teased playfully. “Anyway, Romeo. There’s a rave on in Hell’s Kitchen tonight. I’m going with some friends. Wanna come?”

Bruce agreed before he even registered what he was agreeing to. When he hung up the phone, he immediately started to freak out. A rave? He’d just agreed to go to a rave. The guy with the huge green rage monster hiding inside him agreed to be pressed up in the dark with a bunch of sweaty strangers listening to music that grated on his nerves. Not to mention that a rave was the worst place for a first date ever. How could he even talk to her at a place like that?

As the hour approached, he got ready to go out. He put on a dark purple button-up shirt but left it unbuttoned at the collar and put on a suit jacket. He knew he wasn’t going to fit in but he didn’t think there was any way that he was going to be able to regardless of what he wore.

He had a car take him to the club and when he got out he scanned the crowd for Summer. There were a few groups milling around the front and a line forming at the door, but he couldn’t see any sign of her. He thought he’d go get in line with the people who were not only 20 years younger than him, but dressed completely differently, just to save a spot when there was a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around to see Summer, only she was barely recognizable to him. She was wearing knee-high faux fur boots in hot pink and black and a matching latex outfit that consisted of what looked like just a bra and panties. There were pink fur cuffs on her wrists and she was wearing a wig made of pink and black tubes and ribbons in various shades and materials. She had appeared to accessorize with pink glow sticks. They hung around her neck and wrapped around her arms and waist.

“Hey, Bruce!” She chirped, leaning up and pressing her lips to his.

It was one of those kisses that could be whatever you want it to be. Her lips only barely parted and it lingered just that little longer than normal. Bruce was so startled by seeing her in a complete cyber costume that he forgot to kiss back and she pulled away and grinned at him.

“Bruce, these are my friends; Cassie, Amanda, Liam, and Rachel. Everyone, this is Bruce.” Summer said indicating to her friends. The group was all dressed in similar clothing, but various colors and levels of skin showing. Liam had color in his hair and he was wearing black flared pants and a black mesh singlet with yellow hazmat symbols on both. Bruce felt extremely out of place, but he shook everyone’s hands and even returned Cassie’s kiss when she leaned in to kiss him.

“Cass, do you have any more glow sticks?” Summer asked.

Cassie dug through her bag and pulled out a handful of glow sticks - the kind you’d get in tubes from the dollar store. She and Summer then went to work cracking them and popping them together so that Bruce was wearing two circles of different lengths around his neck and one around his left wrist.

Summer took Bruce’s hand and led him to the door as the others followed behind them. The bouncer looked Bruce over. Bruce was sure he was about to get turned away. Especially given how long the line now was. Instead, the bouncer pulled the rope away and stepped out from in front of the door.

“Enjoy your night, miss Martin,” he said, holding the door open for all of them.

“How many times do I have to tell you; it’s Summer?” She said as she passed him and headed inside.

“The bouncer knows you?” Bruce asked, glancing back at him. He had to yell over the sound of the club. The loud and rhythmic thud of the bass traveled right through him and the scratch of what he could only think to call melody, though it was anything but that, drowned out almost everything else. As they walked through the club, Summer and her friend lit up under the blacklights. Their bare skin painted with some kind of UV paint. 

Summer stopped walking and pulled him down so her mouth was against his ear. “I’m kind of a big deal around here.” She said.

She led the group into another roped off area and up some stairs. A guy who looked like he was Bruce’s age greeted her, pressing himself close to her body as he spoke with his lips hovering close to her ear. She laughed and then continued on her path to a long, low table surrounded by beanbags and cushions.

It was a little quieter in this part of the club. You didn’t need to yell to be heard and the music felt a little more like it was a background sound. Bruce took a seat on one of the beanbags and Summer sat down directly in his lap.

“Who was that guy?” Bruce asked.

“My uncle,” she said uncle with air quotes, which made Bruce think it was just a man who was friends with her parents and she’d been raised calling him that. “He works with my dad. Total creep.”

Bruce looked around the group. He wasn’t sure what to do and they were all digging around in their bags. He wasn’t sure where his hands were supposed to go either and all he could think was how much he wanted to put them on her thighs and how completely inappropriate that was. “Did you want to dance?” He asked.

“In a minute.” She said, almost casually.

A waitress arrived with a tray full of bottled water and she placed it on the table and left without even waiting to see if they wanted anything else. Liam pulled a baggie of colorful pills from his pocket, took two out and swallowed them with water before tossing the baggie in the middle of the table. The others each took one or two. When Summer went to take one too Cassie snatched the bag and shook her head.

“I’ve got yours right here, bitch,” she said, putting a little pink unicorn tablet on her tongue. Summer leaned over to her and Bruce watched as they kissed. They were all tongues, and Bruce shifted a little uneasily under Summer.

When Summer pulled back she looked down at Bruce. “Do you want one? No pressure. I don’t care either way.”

“Do I get to take it like you did?” Bruce asked aiming for playful, immediately cursing himself as soon as the words had left his mouth.

Summer started laughing. She pushed her face into his chest, trying to smother it. “Okay. Okay. Let me just go ask Cassie. She does like kissing so I’m sure it won’t be a problem.”

Bruce shook his head, the flush he felt creeping into his cheeks and up the back of his neck.

Summer tilted his face up to hers. “Let me get something out of the way, so I know for sure you aren’t agreeing to take drugs to fit in or impress me.” She said. Her hands went to his hair and she leaned in and kissed him. Her tongue coaxed his lips apart and dipped briefly into his mouth and one of her hands slid down his arms, moving his hand to her thigh. When she pulled away she looked him dead in the eyes. He had trouble keeping eye contact with her, but he forced himself as he felt his breath hitch. “I’m here with you, Bruce. I plan to go home with you if that’s something you want to happen. Unless you choose not to or something unforeseen happens, you’re getting laid tonight. So knowing that, do you want to take some E?”

Bruce shook his head. There was a part of him, this part that had never got a chance to shine. The one smothered by bullies at school and then crushed by the accident that created the form of the Hulk, that wanted to be reckless. That was relishing being with these carefree youth that had just accepted him as part of them, as much as he didn’t fit in. He knew what ecstasy was supposed to do too. That could make the Hulk quieten right down and he could be a version of himself he only knew the edges of. But the risks with it were that he come out and Bruce couldn’t risk that here.

“Come on then, let’s go dance,” Summer said, getting to her feet and pulling Bruce along with her.

She led him down to the dance floor. It was crowded and the strobe lighting played off her skin. The UV paint she’d used on her skin glowed in the lights and made her look like fae.

They started dancing. Nothing over the top. It was just face-to-face with her arms around his neck and his hands on her hips. She moved against him, bouncing and rolling her hips in time with the deep thud of the bass. She seemed to have unlimited energy and moved with such abandon. It was like the music just flowed through her.

He seemed to get high just on her. He was mesmerized by her. Drunk on her own enjoyment. The way the light played of her skin. The way she moved. She was the music come to life. She turned in his arms and began to grind her ass up against him and brought his hand to her public bone.

He nuzzled into her neck and she leaned back and kissed him. It was wet and hot and his hands slid up to her stomach. Her friend Cassie came and joined them, grinding into Summer. Summer broke the kiss with Bruce and leaned in and started kissing Cassie. When they broke apart, Cassie leaned over Summer’s shoulder and captured Bruce’s lips.

“I need a drink,” Summer said, squeezing out from between the two of them. Bruce pulled away from Cassie and followed after Summer. Cassie appeared completely unphased, simply turning to the closest person and continuing to dance.

The table they had staked out earlier was still free. In fact, their bags were just sitting underneath, undisturbed. Summer collapsed down in a bean bag and grabbed a bottle of water as Bruce sat carefully next to her. He took his own bottle and drank it quickly.

“Are you having fun, Brucie?” Summer asked shifting so her legs were draped over his lap.

“I think so. Yes.” He said, running his fingers through the fur on her boots.

“Those feel nice don’t they?” She said leaning forward and running her hands over his cheeks. “This is all scratchy. I wonder what it feels like on my thighs.”

Bruce looked from her blue eyes that were blown out thanks to the ecstasy coursing through her system and down to the bare skin on her thigh. He then did something he couldn’t have ever even imagined doing before. He lifted her leg and leaned down, rubbing his cheek on the inside of her leg.

Summer snorted and broke down into giggles. “That tickles.” She leaned in and rubbed her nose against his and teased her lips over his cheek. “Do you want to dance some more?”

“I will if you want to,” Bruce said.

She trailed her fingers through his hair, making his scalp prickle. “Do you want to go home and fuck?”

He swallowed and nodded. “Yes. Please.”

She grabbed her bag and got up, grabbing Bruce’s hands and helping him to his feet. They went and found Cassie and Amanda on the dance floor and let them know she was leaving.

“Can I come too?” Cassie asked, trailing her fingers up and down Summer’s arm.

Summer shook her head. “Maybe next time. I love you, Cass.”

Cassie leaned in and kissed Summer gently. “I love you too, Summer.”

In the back of the cab, Summer linked her fingers with Bruce’s and nibbled at the skin under his ear.

“Is Cassie your girlfriend?” Bruce asked. He was afraid of the answer. Summer was exotic and hard to read. He wanted her, but he wasn’t sure how much of her he could handle.

“No,” she said simply. “We have sex a lot. I think if we were different people we might be girlfriends. Mostly she’s just my friend. She has sex with Aidan too.”

“Would you like to date?” He asked. “Me that is.”

Summer hummed, running her fingers up and down his thigh. “I don’t know. I haven’t been anyone’s girlfriend for so long. I don’t know if I’d make a very good one. Last time I did it, I felt like I lost a little bit of what makes me, me. There’s a song I heard once…” Summer licked her lips and started singing. “A triangle trying to squeeze in a circle. He tried to cut me so I fit.”

“I don’t want to change you, Summer,” Bruce said.

“You know what I’d like to find?” She said. “I’d like to find a person who met me and loved me just exactly how I am, even though I don’t want to be tied down. They’d love me so much that they would be happy to let me float about and do the things I like to do and they’d trust that I loved them too and I’d always find my way back to them. But because I loved them and they trusted me, I didn’t feel like I wanted to do those things anymore.”

“You want someone who doesn’t change you, but inspires you to change yourself?” Bruce asked. “But then what if the person you changed into wasn’t the one they loved anymore?”

Summer shook her head and for a moment she looked really sad. “That’s a huge problem, isn’t it?”

“I really like you, Summer. I can’t stop thinking about you,” Bruce said.

“I’m here now. Let’s just see what happens in the future when we reach it.”

The cab pulled up out the front of the Avengers Tower and Bruce paid and let Summer in. She looked around in the empty lobby at all the official signage and in the elevator, she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled into his neck. As soon as he let her into his apartment she began to work the falls in her hair out which he realized now were more like hair accessories than a wig.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Bruce asked.

Summer looked up at him with a handful of ribbons. “If you have something like Gatorade I will love you forever. Otherwise, water is just fine.”

“I don’t but if you give me a minute I can get some,” Bruce said. “What color do you want?”

“Ooh, blue, please!” Summer chirped.

Bruce headed up to the labs and helped himself to a blue Gatorade from the drinks fridge. When he got back to his apartment, Summer was sitting on his bed. The falls were all gone from her hair and she’d taken off her boots. She took the drink from him and she drank half the bottle in one go. She poked out her tongue at him as she screwed the lid back on.

He chuckled. “Yes, it’s blue.”

“Like one of those lizards,” She said putting her drink on the bedside table. She took Bruce’s and pulled him closer to the bed. “Would you like to see if you can get me to do my little trick?”

“What’s your little trick?” Bruce asked.

“Go get some towels.” She said. “This can get a little messy.”

Bruce looked at her confused but did as he was told. He collected some towels from his linen cupboard and brought them back to his bedroom. When he returned Summer was standing by the bed completely naked. He couldn’t quite get over how perfect she was. Even the little imperfections she had. The stretch marks on her hips, the scar on the top of her left thigh, the small amount of cellulite she had, all those little things that everyone has just made her more perfect to him because it meant she was a real person despite how she might otherwise come across.

She motioned to him to come close and he approached her slowly, starting to get a little nervous again. She wrapped her arms around him and rubbed her cheek against his before kissing him on the corner of the mouth.

“I still have my clothes on and you’re completely naked,” Bruce said.

Summer laughed. “Something does seem remiss. Let me help.”

She began to slowly and carefully undress him. Hanging his jacket over the back of a chair. Unbuttoning his shirt slowly and kissing a trail down his chest as she did. She helped him off with his shoes and then his pants and when he was finally naked he was so hard, his cock felt like it was throbbing.

She took his hand and guided him back on the bed. He ran his cheek up the inside of her thighs and she moaned and spread her legs wider for him. “Oh god, Bruce,” she moaned, clutching at the sheets. “Your skin feels so good on mine.”

Bruce ran his nose along Summer’s pubic mound, dipping his tongue between the folds of her labia. He hummed as he relished the taste of her, her fluids coating his tongue.

“What did you want to show me, Summer?” Bruce asked, looking up at her from between his legs.

Summer sat up and spread the towels, before sitting down on top of them. “Have you ever made a girl squirt?” She asked.

Bruce raised his eyebrows. “I uh… maybe?”

“That’s a no.” Summer teased, pushing him with her foot. “Come on I’ll teach you.”

She took his hand and using her fingers she guided two of his up and down her folds. She let his hand go and lay back, letting Bruce take his time. He rolled them over her clit and circled her entrance a few times before pushing two of them inside of her.

“Okay,” she sighed. “Push them right in as far as you can, and then you need to curl them towards you.”

Bruce followed her instructions, pushing his fingers into her right up to his knuckles. He curled them inside her pressing his fingertips up against her inner walls.

A shudder passed through her and he felt her clench around his digits. “So now, move them around a little, you’re looking for a bit that feels smooth and spongy compared to everything else.” She said, with a slight breathlessness.

He moved his fingers inside of her until he found a spot that did feel different. Softer and with more give. He pushed his fingertips against it. “Here?” 

Summer moaned and raised her hips up, pushing into his hand. “Fuck. Yes. That’s the spot. Now you need to press really hard and do this.” She made a gesture like she was beckoning him to her.

Bruce started stroking his fingers up and down along that special spot. Summer moaned loudly and squirmed on the bed. “Fuck. Just a little harder, Bruce.”

He pressed down harder and the noise she made didn’t even sound human. It was such a deep animalistic cry of such complete pleasure. It made his erection throb painfully and his hand went to his cock without even thinking.

Bruce continued to move his fingers inside Summer. He increased the pressure and pace as he elicited more and more incoherent noises from Summer. He was completely entranced by her. The way her body moved as it clenched and squirmed below him. How her face contorted in a look of pure pleasure. All of a sudden her whole body seized up, her cunt clenched around his fingers and as her body let go again, she came. He’d never seen anything like it. She gushed on him and cried out a long string of curse words he hadn’t heard outside of Tony hurting himself in the lab.

“Holy… Summer!” Bruce gasped. He desperately wanted to taste her again and dropped down between her legs and lapped at her soaked pussy, drinking everything he could.

Summer sat up and grabbed the Gatorade from the nightstand, drinking what was left and tangling her free hand in Bruce’s hair as she watched him eat her out.

“Brucie,” she half moaned, as Bruce’s teeth grazed over her clit. “How about we take care of you?”

Bruce gazed up at her. “Can we just make love?” He asked.

She giggled and pushed his hair back from his face. “Of course.”

“Oh,” Bruce said jumping up and going to his side table. “I saw these and thought of you.”

He pulled out a box from the drawer and handed it to her. She looked at it and her face lit up. “You bought glow-in-the-dark?” She said as she excitedly opened the box and pulled one out. She stood up on the bed and held it up to the light.

“What are you doing?” Bruce asked.

“You have to charge them up,” she laughed. Bruce laughed softly with her and moved the towels off the bed.

“How long will that take?” He said sitting beside her and kissing along her soft stomach.

She giggled and flopped back onto the bed, pressing the packet into his hand. “Go on then.” He got up and sheathed himself and she started giggling. “You need to turn off the light.”

He chuckled and switched the light off. With the blinds drawn it was almost pitch black. There were now only two sources of light. The glow of his alarm clock and the brighter green glow of his dick. Summer squealed with delight and clapped her hands.

Bruce chuckled and moved back to the bed, his cock bouncing as he walked. Summer laughed harder and got up and wrapped her arms around him. They started to kiss and Summer turned them, pushing Bruce back onto the bed and climbing into his lap. Ever so slowly she sunk down onto his cock humming as he filled her.

“What do you think it looks like inside of me now?” She asked as she slowly rolled her hips against Bruce and held him close.

“A spooky green cave?” Bruce offered.

She started giggling. It was infectious and he was soon laughing with her. “My mysterious glowing uterus. It’s where you need to go for healing potions.”

Bruce pushed her hair from her shoulder and rubbed his cheek on her exposed skin. “You’re so odd, Summer.”

“You love it.”

Bruce hummed in agreement and rolled her onto her back. They began to move as one, thrusting and rolling their hips with each other. They kissed and nipped at each other’s skin. Moans were made and names were murmured as they brought each other to the brink of climax. When the came, it was together. Clutching at each other.

Bruce slopped out of her and got up to dispose of the condom. When he came back Summer was sitting up on the bed stretching. He sat down next to her and leaned back against the headboard. She snuggled into him, draping her arm over his waist.

“You’ll stay?” It was half question, half statement and full of hope.

“Of course,” she replied. “Will you make me breakfast? I like when people do that. I like doing it too when people sleepover with me.”

“Anything you want,” Bruce answered. The answer scared him a little. He knew it was true, but he knew right at this moment, he belonged to her.


	3. Diving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Square:** @brucebannerbingo - C5 this image  
> 

Bruce wandered down West 88th with his hands in his pockets. There seemed to be some kind of street beautifying event happening. Children were selling cupcakes and lemonade on a small card table and up and down the street people were tending to trees, picking up litter, and cleaning graffiti off the walls.

He stopped at the card table and brought a pink cupcake with a flower on it. As he made his way to Summer’s house he came across Aidan repainting a fence.”

“Hi, Doctor Banner. How’re things?” He said, holding out his hand to Bruce.

Bruce shook his hand. “Good. I was just in the neighborhood. I thought I’d stop by.” He answered. That wasn’t true. He wasn’t just in the neighborhood. He had caught the subway specifically to get here, changing trains on the way. He wasn’t here to see Aidan either. He was here for Summer. After their last night together, they’d spoken on the phone a lot. They texted daily. Nothing deep or meaningful. Just the random musings of their day. He couldn’t get a read on her. She said she wasn’t girlfriend material, yet the way she talked was like she really wanted that connection. True love was often a topic of conversation.

“How are you?” Bruce asked.

Aidan laughed. “I know you’re not here for me. She’s over on the steps I think.”

Bruce headed to the stairs and when he saw her, for a moment he thought his heart had stopped. She was sitting on the steps with a bubble wand, blowing bubbles. She was laughing with the children and the way the sun caught in her red hair made it look like it was on fire. She was like fae and in that moment between heartbeats Bruce overthought everything, starting with the age difference and ending with how she was so happy with those children and one day she’d want some of her own and he couldn’t do that. Not ever.

She noticed him and jumped to her feet, launching herself into his arms. He had to catch her while simultaneously making sure he didn’t crush the cupcake into her back.

“What are you doing here?” She asked, both joy and excitement bursting out of her.

“I just wanted to see you,” he answered honestly. That was the truth of it after all. She was like a drug and he couldn’t get enough of her.

She kissed the corner of his mouth and she let him go. One of the kids was tugging on the sleeve of her blue lace shirt.

“Summer. Summer. Summer. Can you do the big ones again?” The little girl asked.

Summer grinned. She jumped down off the steps to the sidewalk and picked up two sticks that were sitting in a bucket. There was a cord running between them and Summer spun around, flicking her wrists in the air and a gigantic bubble formed and then wobbled towards the group of children. They squealed and reached for it, popping it over their heads.

Summer put the sticks into the little girl’s hands and walked her through the process of making the bubbles herself. It was almost like she was teaching the girl to dance. He was once again struck by that guilty, gnawing feeling. He needed to stop sniffing around this young woman. She had a whole life ahead of her that included marriage and children. He couldn’t give her that.

When the little girl was making the bubbles on her own, Summer grabbed her backpack and beckoned to Bruce. He followed her down the stairs and they made their way back towards Central Park, her arm hooked around his elbow.

“I bought you something,” Bruce said as they waited for the lights to signal they could cross Central Park West. He held out the cupcake and Summer took it. She took a bite, getting pink frosting on the tip of her nose.

“Thank you. That was really sweet.” She leaned her head on Bruce’s shoulder for a moment, but when the lights changed, she let him go completely and skipped across the street.

When they reached the other side of the road, Bruce wiped the frosting off her nose with his thumb. She giggled and took his hand, sucking the frosting off before taking his hand and heading into the park They made their way down into a cool grassy area where there was a large group of people playing an oversized version of Jenga, and then back up and out again. They followed the road for a little while and then veered off past the swingset and fitness station.

Summer stopped and took one of the empty swings, while Bruce sat on the one beside her. She began to swing in a big arc while Bruce just let his legs skim over the ground. 

“Don’t you have to work today?” She asked as he watched her fly through the air. Her hair billowed out behind her and then blowing in her face as the swing switched direction.

“No. I can work when I feel like it,” Bruce said. “Unless of course, they need the Big Guy for something.”

“Avengers’ stuff.” Summer said. “Can I meet him do you think?”

“Who? The Hulk?” Bruce asked. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

“I just want to know you completely, Bruce,” Summer said. “And he’s part of you.”

“He’s his own person. And he’s not exactly a happy one.” Bruce said.

A couple of kids formed a line behind them, so Summer jumped off mid-swing. Bruce followed after her and she took his hand, linking her fingers with his.

“You’ve only ever mentioned my work once before. Is the poster that you have at your parent’s place of the Hulk?” He asked.

Summer laughed. “No… it’s you. I have you and Tesla and Einstein and Ada Lovelace.”

Bruce was shocked. He wasn’t expecting that at all. When she’d originally said it, she pictured one of those Avengers ones where the group were all posing in some over the top ‘superhero’ pose and it wasn’t him, it was the other guy. To have him, because she liked this science - was flattering.

“Summer…” Bruce sighed. “What are we doing?”

“Are you all up in your head again, Brucie?” She said, stopping and taking his hands.

He nodded. “I don’t… I feel like I must be having some kind of midlife crisis. I don’t know what we are. And I don’t know if we should be anything.”

Summer smiled and pulled Bruce off the path. They were in a shady part of the park and there was a grassy incline running along beside them, leading up to some playing fields. Summer sat down on the grass and pulled Bruce down with her.

“I really like you, Bruce,” she said, running her fingers down his jaw. “The age thing doesn’t bother me. I know it’s a lot. I do. But I wouldn’t spend time with you if I didn’t enjoy it. And I do. I’m happy just doing what we’re doing. Hanging out. Screwing from time to time. If you think it’s wrong for some reason to be having sex with me, or you’re not good at that kind of casual thing, if it’s too confusing for you, we can take the sex out and just be friends.”

Bruce’s eyes flicked around the park before resting back on Summer again. “The problem is I don’t know what I want. You’re the first person I’ve even been brave enough to sleep since the accident. I feel safe with you and I love being around you. But it makes no sense. You’re nothing like me. We have nothing in common. But I can’t stop thinking about you. I don’t think it’s the sex. Is it the sex?”

Summer laughed and leaned her forehead against his. “It might be a little bit the sex. But I don’t think that’s it.”

“What do I even have to offer you?” Bruce asked. “You can’t have a family with me. I don’t do the things you enjoy doing. I’m just an old man…”

“You’re not an old man…” Summer scolded. “And who said you have to provide anything for me. I don’t want kids. I don’t want to get married. I don’t even want a boyfriend. I just want to enjoy spending time with this guy I like and get laid.”

Bruce didn’t say anything for a little while. Partly because his heart was racing and he was a little worried if he kept stressing himself out like this, Summer would end up finishing the conversation with the Hulk.

“I want to be your boyfriend.” He said quietly.

“You’re really sweet, Bruce. I love that about you. But it’s not enough for me.” Summer said. “I’m sorry.”

“We barely know each other. How do you know I can’t be other things? How do you know I won’t be fine with an open relationship?” Bruce asked. As he asked the question, he wondered about the answer himself. Maybe that’s what he did need. Someone who was his person, but he knew there were people to give them the things he couldn’t. That it didn’t matter that he wasn’t enough. Because he was enough for the important parts. The parts where you come back together and share your heart with them. “Tell me what you want from someone?”

Summer lay back and looked up at the sky. Bruce lay down next to her and she shifted so she was resting on his shoulder. “I want someone who’s sweet to me and that I can be sweet with. I also want someone who I can trust to be cruel to me. Who will treat me like an object, but I know that’s not actually how they see me. I want to dance and I want romantic dinners. I want to go skydiving and stay at home in my pajamas eating cookie dough with them on the couch. I want to be stimulated, sexually and intellectually. I want to be tied up and spanked. I also want to tie someone else up and spank them. I want to fuck in public. I want to have threesomes. In fact, I’d like to have someone who will fuck me while another couple fucks beside us and then we swap. I want someone who will talk dirty to me while I’m at some pretentious event. I want to put on a strapon and fuck my partner like that. I’d really like to fuck you and one of your Avengers friends at the same time. I’ve had dreams about things like that. I want someone who can go to musicals with me and action movies and ice skating and boogie boarding. I want someone who lets me be me. So far no one I’ve met will just let me be me, Bruce. They want one specific aspect of me.” She turned and looked up at Bruce with such pain in her eyes that he wanted to wrap her in his arms and protect her from anyone that had ever wanted to change her. “What do you want?”

“I want you, Summer,” Bruce said, softly.

Summer sighed and shook her head. “You can’t want all of that and I’ve been the person who had to change to make the other one happy. It sucks. I won’t do that to someone else.”

Bruce leaned in and kissed her, tangling his hand in her hair. She kissed back willingly, curling into him more and pushing her leg between his. He pulled back slowly and looked into her pale blue eyes. “Summer, do you know what I like about you?”

“You like that I’m spontaneous and that I act like a kid.” She said softly.

Bruce shook his head. “That’s the part of you that scares me. That makes me question myself,” he said honestly. “What I like is that you can find actual joy in the world. That you aren’t jaded and cynical. That you’re willing to try things regardless of what other people think of you. It physically hurts me every time I let the Hulk take control to save the world. Every time I do it, I worry that this will be the time I won’t come back. And I see you… and how you see the world. And it’s worth it. I want to share that with you. I want to test my limits with you. I want to be with you.”

“I’m not some kind of experiment you can run, Bruce.” Summer frowned.

“Isn’t that what dating is? Trying out a life with someone to see if it can work?” Bruce asked. He rolled over so he was leaning down over her. His fingers slid up between her legs and skimmed over her panties. “Summer, you make me want to try different things. You make me think it’s possible. And I want to test those limits with you.” He pressed briefly on her cunt before moving his hand up to her stomach. She sucked in air through her teeth and let out a soft whimper. “I’m not a child, Summer. I’m over twice your age. I know what I do and don’t want. I let people talk me into doing things I don’t want to do. I know what it feels like and this isn’t it.” He moved his hand up her body so it was resting on her throat. “There are things we need to worry about. Things I might not be able to do, but I want to try with you. You want me to get rough with you? I can try that. You want to get rough with me? We can give that a go. You want to share? I can share. You want to fuck in public? Let’s find somewhere right now. I know you were hurt in the past. Everyone has been hurt by someone, Sum. That doesn’t mean you give up. Trust me. I know.”

She looked up at him and swallowed thickly. “You won’t try and change me?”

“I know what that’s like too, Summer,” Bruce said. “And trust me, you’re perfect just as you are.”

Summer pulled him down into her. Her tongue ran over this top lip and he parted them allowing her access to his mouth. He ground his hips against her and she hummed, sliding her hands up under his shirt.

“Bruce,” Summer breathed, pulling back from him just a little. “Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

Bruce smiled softly up at her and tucked a lock of her hair behind his ear. “Yes, please.” He said. “Now, do you want to do the sex in public thing?”

Summer laughed. “In Central Park? We’ll go to jail. I’m adventurous, but I don’t want to go on the sex offenders list.”

“I think I know a place. Do you trust me?” Bruce asked.

Summer nodded and they got up. Bruce led her back the way they’d come a little way and then he turned down one of the smaller dirt paths and through a wooded area. The park got quieter and they hit a small wall. Bruce vaulted over it and Summer scrambled after him into a garden. It was surrounded by trees and there was not a soul in sight.

“How do you know about this? I’ve lived here for years and didn’t know about this area.” Summer said, glancing around the garden.

“I was on the run from the government for a long, long time. I know a lot of little hidden areas.” He said pushing her up against a tree. He kissed her hard, and she melted into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and spreading her legs enough for him to push his thigh between them. She hummed into his lips and began to grind against his leg.

“Even though we’re protected by the trees, we still need to be quick. In and out.” Bruce whispered when he broke the kiss.

Summer started laughing. “Sounds hot,” she said and started to stroke his cock through his slacks.

They kissed again and began to rut against each other. Hulk seemed to rise up in the back of his head, staying alert for danger. Bruce’s hands traveled up under Summer’s skirt and he stroked her pussy through the fabric of her underwear as she moaned softly against his ear.

Bruce pulled back from her, he pulled his wallet from his pocket and pulled a condom from it. He tore it open, sheathed himself and lifted Summer, pushing her against the tree. She wrapped her legs around him and he pushed her panties to the side entered her.

Summer buried her face in his neck as he thrust into her. “Oh god, Bruce,” she breathed, holding on as she fell apart for him. She slipped her hand between them and began to rub her clit. He had never felt so alive. This was the furthest he’d ever pushed himself and rather than fearing that the Hulk would take over, he could feel him watching out for them. He wondered what else he was safe to do with this woman who he was falling so hard for.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Summer babbled. “You feel so good. Make me come so hard.”

Bruce picked up his pace, pounding into her. Her core clenched and as it released an orgasm washed over her. She bit down into her shoulder, muffling her moan. Bruce kept thrusting into her and with a hard snap of his him he came. He held her for a moment as they both caught their breath.

“I can’t believe we just did that,” Summer laughed and Bruce slipped from within her and let her to her feet. She straightened herself out and dug through her backpack. She pulled out some tissues and handed them to Bruce. He took them and cleaned himself up, before wrapping the used condom into the tissues.

After straightening themselves out, they both vaulted back over the wall and headed back towards her place. Bruce tossed the tissues into the first trash can he passed.

Summer grabbed his hand and leaned against him. “Your new girlfriend puts out on the first date. What a skank.” She teased.

Bruce chuckled. “This was a date?”

“There was cake. We went for a walk. I’m counting it.”

Bruce pressed his lips to the top of her head. “She may be a skank, but she’s my skank. So you be nice to her.”

Summer stopped dead in her tracks and looked up at him. “I really like you, Bruce Banner.”

Bruce smiled as he looked down at the younger woman, and traced his finger down her nose. Maybe this was it for him. It wouldn’t be by the book, but by the book was never going to work. It was time to be brave and try something that made him actually feel good. “I really like you too, Summer Martin.”


	4. Text Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _There are images in this chapter (screenshots of text messages) you need to see for the story._  
>  **Square:** @brucebannerbingo - E3, Addiction

Bruce sat at home alone looking over his data on a StarkPad. He felt he was close to a breakthrough, but there was just one equation he couldn’t seem to get to work. It was frustrating because literally everything else was lining up except this one thing and he couldn’t see where he was going wrong. It was one of those problems that he was tempted to just ignore, but the last time he’d done that he’d ended up with a rather large green problem he needed to deal with.

Summer had asked him to go to a rave with her tonight. Since she’d agreed to make their relationship official they’d seen each other every day. Sometimes just briefly - she’d text him to see where he was and just show up and kiss him and leave again. When he was in the lab, Tony would start teasing him like a kid in the playground. It somehow made the whole thing even better. Other days they’d just spend the whole day together, often they wouldn’t even get out of bed.

He loved being around her. If he was honest with himself, he loved her. It was scary to admit that - even if it wasn’t out loud - because she was so young and such a free spirit, part of him knew there was no way this could last. She would get sick of him eventually and move on. When that happened, how could he move on too?

Today they had not seen each other at all. It was a little strange but he told himself that he needed to have days where she wasn’t there. He couldn’t just become codependent now. When she’d invited him out tonight, he had actually considered it, but in the end, he’d said no. Raves were not for him. They made him feel like an old man, and with the music and drug use, he felt like a tourist in a place that he didn’t speak the language.

So he had stayed at home. He had work. He might watch a movie and order in some Indian food while he tried not to think about how much older he was than his girlfriend.

His phone buzzed.

Bruce put down his phone and decided to order dinner. Daal, saag paneer, rice, and naan. After he’d placed the order he decided to do a separate one for cookies from Insomnia. For some reason, he felt a strong need for warm cookies right now.

Bruce turned on the TV and started to flick through films on Netflix. He settled on a documentary about climate change. He wasn’t sure if that’s what he really wanted to watch but he couldn’t seem to actually pick.

The cookies arrived followed shortly by the Indian food. He sat at the table and ate, while he half-watched the movie. Tony sent him a text about the project and he went back to working on it using Tony’s new idea.

Bruce choked on some cookie and tried to think of a good answer.

After finishing his meal, Bruce packed up the leftovers and put them in the fridge. He looked around the room for something to keep his attention. It was weird. He’d lived alone for decades and tonight he couldn’t seem to settle. He decided to go and take a shower and hoped that might calm his busy mind.

As the warm water rolled over his body, he started to think about Summer. He thought of the way the light played off her hair. Of the curve of her lips when she smiled. The way her hips swayed when she was dancing. The feel of her skin under his hands. The way she felt, warm and wet when he was deep inside of her.

As he thought about her, he stroked himself. Slowly at first, but it quickly turned into a fast and furious jerk off to bring himself to orgasm as quickly as possible. The Hulk reared his head in the back of his mind, and with a sudden jerk of his hips, he came, spilling over his hand in sticky ropes.

He rinsed himself off and got out. He went and checked his phone while he was still wearing his towel and saw a message from Summer waiting for him.

Bruce felt panic grip him and he had to push back the Hulk as his skin started to tinge green. 

There was a long pause where Bruce started getting dressed and his panic set in deeper. He began to worry that getting dressed would be redundant because Hulk was pushing so hard that in the end, it would be him going to pick Summer up.

His phone chimed as he was pulling on his shirt.

He flopped back onto the bed and pulled his buttons back undone. For a while he just lay like that, staring at the ceiling as his heart rate slowed down again.

Eventually, he got back up and changed into his pajamas. He thought he might as well just head to bed and read for a while to calm his mind back down again and bore Hulk back to sleep.

Nothing happened for a while and Bruce began to wonder if she’d forgotten. When a text finally came through from an unknown number. He clicked the video.

It was dark and a little hard to see, but he could make out Summer in her cyberpunk clothing. Her clothes and body paint glowed under the lights. She rocked and swayed and ground into the DJ’s lap in time with the deep bass of the music. The guy kept his hands to himself, but Summer didn’t. She wrapped then around his neck and pushed her body right up close to his face.

That was the drugs talking. He liked seeing it though. He stared at the words, debating what to write back. He couldn’t brush the words off the way she could. He was sober and she knew it. He wanted to tell her though. He wanted her to see those words herself.

He watched the video again, this time slowly stroking his cock, just to bring that little sense of urgency to watching his girlfriend gyrate on another man. As it ended he got another text.

He had to google to see what that was even supposed to mean. His first reaction to the explanation made him blush. He wanted to play along though, so he scrolled through the emojis for a while.

  


Bruce smiled and put his phone down. He read for a while and was about to turn his phone to silent and attempt to actually sleep when his phone buzzed in his hand.

He strummed his fingers on the back of his phone. He had assumed that Summer was still sleeping with other people and that of those people Cass was one of them. He wasn’t really sure why she was asking. But it was strange, being asked made his chest feel tight. He’d agreed to an open relationship and now here he was being faced with what that actually means and he was balking.

He loved her. And more he was addicted to her. If that’s how he felt he had to deal with this jealousy he was feeling. He had to trust her because this was the woman he was falling for.

She didn’t reply after that so he turned his phone to silent. Sleep didn’t come easily to him. He wanted to be okay with Summer doing what she wanted. Faced with the reality of it made his stomach knot. He couldn’t help think about Tony and how he talked about having threesomes with two other women and how much he liked to watch them. The thought of Summer with her head between Cassie’s legs was doing anything but turn him on. Maybe he couldn’t handle being with Summer after all.

He pushed the thoughts aside and tried to think about anything else. His project. His friends. Avenging.

“Doctor Banner, Miss Martin is here to see you,” FRIDAY announced softly.

Bruce sat up. “She is?” He questioned. “Send her up, FRIDAY.”

He went to the door and waited for the elevator to come up. When the doors opened she was in the process of working one of her falls out of her hair. She saw him and her eyes lit up. It made him feel light inside, like a bubble of warm gas had formed in his chest. She dashed to him and launched herself into his arms.

“I decided I wanted to be here with you.” She hummed nuzzled into his neck.

Bruce rested his cheek on the top of her head and breathed her in. She smelled of sweat and alcohol and yet he couldn’t get enough. She ran her hands up under his shirt and hooked her fingers into the waistband of his pajama pants, Her fingers teased just above his cock.

He hummed and his cock twitched. She looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed her. It was wet and greedy and his hands went to her ass and pulled her closer to him. He trailed his lips down her neck and his hand roamed up under the pink and black latex bra she was wearing.

“Bruce,” Summer whimpered. “Is there a rooftop? It’s so warm tonight.”

“Mmm… not exactly, but come with me,” Bruce said taking her hand. He led her to the elevator and when the doors closed, she pushed him back up against the wall. She kissed his neck and began to frantically unbutton his pajama shirt.

He breathed heavily, the risk of the Hulk, with his heart rate up and trapped in an enclosed space was high. Green started to tinge his neck and Summer pulled back. “Hello there big guy,” she purred, slipping her hand into his pants and palmed his cock. Her other hand went to his hair and massaged his scalp. “I really want to meet you, but now’s not the best time. Okay?”

“Summer…” Bruce groaned, leaning into her hand. “Don’t call to him.”

“I’m sorry, Brucie,” she hummed. “I thought it might calm him down.”

The doors opened onto the hanger and Bruce almost fell out of them, breathing deeply. The strange thing was, the Hulk had back off. Summer came up behind him and tentatively put her hand on his back. He turned and pulled her close, lifting her up and spinning her. She squealed with delight and when he put her back down, he led her outside, and onto the landing pad.

“Wow!” Summer gasped, taking his hand and moving to the edge. “We’re so high up.”

The air was warm, with just a hint of humidity, and not a cloud in the dark night sky. Way up here, the wind whipped past them, blowing Summer’s hair into her face and the full moon shined down on them, making Summer’s pale skin glow slightly.

He moved up next to her and she turned and smiled up at him, pulling him down into a deep kiss. He held her tightly against him as his tongue explored her mouth. She was running hot, most likely due to the ecstasy in her system, but she felt good. Bruce trailed his fingers up and down her back, relishing the feel of her.

Summer pulled away from him, dropping her bag on the ground and jumping up on the edge of the barrier that ran around the edge of the landing pad. She pulled her bra off over her head and held it in her hand as she swung her legs. He stood looking at her for a moment. Drinking in her body in the moonlight. She held out her arms and he stalked over to her.

“I love you, Bruce Banner,” she hummed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He cupped her breasts and traced his thumbs around her nipples. They hardened as he teased them and she hummed softly. “I love you too, Summer.”

“Do you?” She asked, looking up at him. “I know you probably think I’m saying it because I’m high. I really feel it though. “She took his hand and pressed it over her heart. He could feel it beating quickly under his palm like she’d just been running. “Don’t say it back just because you think it’s what I want to hear.”

He bunched one hand in her hair and pushed his hardening cock against her pussy, rolling his hips. She moaned and leaned back, resting on her hands. She still held her bra clutched in her fist and it fluttered in the wind.

“I do love you. I have never fallen for someone the way I have for you and it scares me. But I do.” He assured her.

They kissed and Summer let go of the wall, sliding her hands up Bruce’s chest. She’d let her bra go and the wind caught it. They broke their kiss and watched as the meager piece of material floated up and then fell down, only to be caught in a slipstream and fly from their view.

“Uh oh,” Summer giggled. “I guess I’ll be borrowing one of your shirts tomorrow.”

“I’m sure it will look better on you,” he said and Summer laughed even harder.

Bruce leaned down and captured one of her nipples into his mouth. He swirled his tongue over it and sucked. Summer moaned and tangled her hands in Bruce’s hair.

He kissed down her chest and over her stomach. He hooked his fingers into her panties and pulled them down to her ankles. She raised her hips as he nosed at her cunt and ran his tongue up her folds.

He lapped wide over her pussy and swirled it over her clit. She gasped and began to move her hips against his face. His fingers joined his tongue and he circled and teased the entrance to her cunt before pushing his middle finger inside. She tightened her walls around him as he pushed down on her g-spot.

“Bruce,” she moaned. “Don’t make me come.”

He looked up at her confused.

“I just …” She gasped suddenly, throwing her head back as he dragged his finger over that sweet spot again. “I wanna wait until you’re inside me.”

Bruce gave a small nod and returned to swirling his tongue over her clit and licking stripes up her pussy. He paid close attention to the way her body responded. As she tensed and her breathing shallowed, he pulled away and stood up. She grabbed him and pulled his mouth to hers, moaning as she greedily explored his mouth.

Bruce dropped his pajama pants and stroked his cock as they kissed. Summer’s hands joined his, teasing along his shaft. She reached down and dug around in her bag without looking and fished out a condom. She pulled back and looked at it.

“Ohh flavored. You know what that means?” She slipped off the wall and tore the packet open. As she sunk to her knees she placed the condom between her lips and pumped his cock in her hand. Using her mouth she rolled the condom in place and began to bob her head up and down, sucking and curling her tongue around his shaft. Her hands cupped his balls and teased down his perineum sending waves of pleasure up his spine. He fisted his hands in her hair and she took him deep into the back of her throat, sucking hard as she pulled away.

“God, Summer. Gonna need to slow down,” he groaned as his cock throbbed in her mouth.

Summer stood and he kissed her briefly, before turning her to face the wall. He pushed her forward so she was leaning on her hands. Slowly, he stroked his hands down her back as he teased his cock against her entrance.

“Please, Bruce,” she mewled, squirming in front of him.

He sunk deep into her cunt with a sigh. Summer moaned and her head fell forward, her hair falling in curtains around her face. He wrapped his arms around her and began to thrust. With each snap of his hips, she squeezed her walls around his cock. He massaged her breast and pinched her nipples as he flicked and rubbed her clit with his other hand.

Summer’s body clenched and she cried out as an orgasm hit. Bruce pulled her up against his body as she came and increased the speed and pressure he was exerting on her body. He ran his tongue up her neck and teased it over her earlobe. Summer had barely come down from her first orgasm when a second hit.

“Fuck! Bruce!” She cried out, digging her fingers into his forearms.

Bruce nuzzled into her neck and came, moaning as he did. He slipped out of her and went to toss the used condom in the trash. When he returned Summer had pulled her panties up and was perched on the barrier again, one leg tucked up against her as she ran her fingers through the fur on her boots. He pulled off his pajama shirt and offered it to her.

“Do you want to go back inside?” He asked as she buttoned it up.

“In a bit,” she hummed. “I just want to feel the city for a bit longer.” She closed her eyes and looked up. “You gotta love this city for its body and not its brain.” She sang.

He wrapped his arms around her. “I’m glad you came over.”

“Mmm…” She hummed. “Me too. I think you might be my home, Bruce.”

It was the drugs talking. He kissed her cheek and held her close. “I’ll happily be that for you, Summer.” He said, and that was the complete truth.


	5. The Other Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Square:** C3 Peter Parker/Spider-Man

Bruce had been waiting for Summer to show up with a level of fear and trepidation he hadn’t encountered since he had been on the run. His heart was hammering and he was worried that he was either going to throw up or the Hulk would take over and the Hulk would be that one that threw up.

He hadn’t told her why he’d invited her around. She’d just said yes in that usual excited way she agreed to most things and as the time ticked closer to when she’d agreed to come, he started to think the whole thing was a bad idea.

Tony was sitting at the bar sipping on a Scotch as he watched Bruce pace the room. “You don’t look like a guy who wants to introduce his girlfriend to his Big Green other-half.”

“I don’t want to do it, but I’m gonna have to at some point. I need to know she’s safe with him if I have even the remote chance of this being serious.” Bruce said. “But… if this doesn’t work…”

Tony downed his drink and got up. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you. Besides…” There was a knocking on the glass outside and Bruce nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned to see Spider-Man clinging to the window 40 stories above the ground. He waved at them and Tony pulled up a screen near the bar and pressed a couple of buttons.

“Really, Tony? You told the kid to come?” Bruce asked as the window lowered, allowing Peter to come in.

“The kid can lift over ten-ton. If anyone can slow the Hulk down, it’s him,” Tony explained as Peter crawled through the window.

He did a flip landing on the ground and jogged over excitedly as the window closed again. “Hey, Doctor Banner. I didn’t know you’d be here. Are we gonna do some science?”

“You didn’t tell him? Really?” Bruce said, scrubbing his palm down his face.

“Hey, kid,” Tony said, clapping Peter on the back. “No, you’re dressed for the job. We have a little bit of a sensitive issue happening and we need a little backup.”

“Oh sure… I can do that.” Peter said enthusiastically.

The elevators opened and three redheaded women stepped out. Wanda Maximoff with her deep auburn hair, Natasha Romanoff with her rich red hair almost the color of blood and Summer with her hair the color of fire.

Summer skipped over to Bruce and kissed his cheek. “I’m meeting the family? I didn’t know I was meeting the family.”

“Oh, uh… not everyone.” He said. “Summer, this is Tony, Nat, Wanda… and -” he looked at Peter not sure what to call him to this new stranger.

Peter cleared his throat and offered her his hand. “Hey, I’m Spider-Man, miss,” he said in a faux deep voice.

Summer started giggling as she shook Peter’s hand. “Nice to meet you. I’m Summer.”

“Summer’s the woman I’ve been seeing,” Bruce explained.

Natasha choked on air. “This is the woman you’ve been spending all your time with?”

Summer turned to face her. “Yes, hello.” She said cheerily but with this slight undertone that almost dared Natasha to question it more. Bruce put his hand protectively on Summer’s hip, worried that Natasha would take up the unspoken challenge.

Thankfully Natasha didn’t bite, she just looked over at Tony. “You said you wanted us, Stark.”

“Bruce here asked me to help with something, but as highly as I think of myself, it’s not something I can handle alone,” Tony explained.

“What is it?” Wanda asked.

Bruce swallowed and flexed his fingers on Summer’s hip. “I think Summer needs to meet the Hulk.”

“Really?” Summer said, looking up at Bruce. She sounded far too excited for something that Bruce was dreading. “I’m actually going to meet him?”

“I think it’s time,” Bruce said with a nod.

Summer bounced on the spot while Tony made a sweeping gesture with his hand. “So, we’re going to take them somewhere remote. Bruce will change and hopefully she and jolly green get along and it’s all hunky-dory. But if not, I’ll get her out of there as quick as I can. Nat, you’re there for the lullaby. You two kids -” he said gesturing to Wanda and Peter. “- are there in case the lullaby doesn’t work. I have Veronica on standby if needed. Hopefully, none of this is needed.”

“Sounds good, Mister Stark,” Peter said, his voice cracking.

“Well, come on kids. We have a flight to take.” Tony said gesturing back to the elevator.

Bruce held Summer’s hand tightly as they made their way down to the Quin. They boarded and Tony and Natasha both went to the cockpit as he, Peter, Wanda, and Summer all took jump seats. Summer was looking around in awe. Peter seemed to have a similar level of excitement

“How did you and Bruce meet?” Wanda asked as Tony started up the jet.

“Yes. How did that happen?” Natasha called back, as she flicked some switches on the console. “And speak up, I want to hear that too.”

“Well,” Summer said loudly as the jet took off. “Bruce came to my house with my brother. He’s a nuclear physicist too. Bruce jumped on the trampoline with me.”

Peter snorted and then covered the spot on his mask where his mouth would be. “I’m so sorry, Doctor Banner. I just… the thought of you on a trampoline…”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s not like me. I know.” He said. “It’s one of the things I like about Summer. She makes me feel safe to go out of my comfort zone.”

“Aww,” Summer cooed and nosed at his cheek. He turned his head and pecked her lips quickly.

“And what do the two of you do when you’re not jumping on the trampoline?” Natasha called back.

“All kinds of things. Dancing. We go out to dinner. We go for walks together. We do that thing where you’re just together but doing your own thing? You know what I mean?” Summer asked.

“Oh yes, I know. Viz and I are like that. It’s a special kind of intimacy.” Wanda said, smiling.

“Is Viz your boyfriend?” Summer asked.

“Yes, I guess you’d call him that. I love him very much.” Wanda said.

Summer hummed. It was slightly melodic sounding and very content. “Love is a nice thing to feel.”

“It must be nice getting seen out with a celebrity?” Natasha called back.

Summer started laughing. “What? Is Bruce the celebrity?”

“I hardly get many looks when we’re out, Nat. They all want the Hulk. Not me.” Bruce reasoned.

“Still. You are an Avenger. That has to be something worth bragging about.” Natasha said.

Bruce leaned into Summer. “Don’t let her get to you. She’s not used to me dating, and I think she expected you to look like a cartoon version of a librarian.” He whispered.

“Still a bit judgy,” Summer said, with a shrug. “But she’s not bothering me.”

He kissed her cheek and gave her hand a squeeze. “Good.”

“Don’t worry, Ms. Romanoff,” Summer called. “I grew up being hunted by the paparazzi. Fame is the last thing I chase.”

“Oh? Why would they do that?” Natasha asked.

“I’m Summer Martin,” Summer said.

Tony whistled. “No, shit?” He said, while both Natasha, Bruce, and all looked up at him. “As in _the_ Martins?”

“That’s the one.” Summer said.

“What? What are you talking about?” Bruce asked. “You know her family?”

Tony looked back at them. “You haven’t told him yet?”

Summer shrugged. “Hasn’t come up. I figure people usually know.”

Tony chuckled and shook his head and went back to concentrating on flying. “Good luck dropping that bombshell.”

Bruce looked at her, his chest feeling tight and a different kind of panic bubbling up. “What’s he talking about?”

“Just my family, Brucie. They don’t change anything. You know Aidan.” She reassured him.

“Right,” he said, not quite sure if he felt reassured or not.

“Going in for a landing,” Tony called back.

“Let’s get through this first.” She said patting the back of his hand. “I’ll take you to meet my parents this weekend if it’s really bothering you.”

That sounded worse. He could only imagine if Natasha was doing the ‘what do you see in him’ routine that her parents would be a thousand times worse. “Okay,” he said, swallowing thickly.

Summer cupped his jaw and kissed him softly. “Hey, you’re with me, Bruce. Not them. It’ll be fine.”

The jet touched down in a clearing in the middle of a forest that seemed to go on for miles. The group all disembarked and moved towards the treeline.

When they were whatever Tony deemed a sufficient distance from the Quin, Bruce began to unbutton his shirt. “Alright, we’ll give them a little space. Kid, go high, but within reach. You need to react quickly if he comes out swinging. Wanda, maybe move to the treeline. The same goes for you. Summer has no powers and while I hope Big Green and Angry comes out calm, there’s no way to know for sure. Red, you and me will go wait over there.” He said pointing. “Everyone ready.”

“You got it, Mister Stark,” Peter said and webbed off to a nearby tree while everyone else made their way into position.

“How old is, Spider-Man?” Summer asked, coming close to Bruce and helping him out of his shirt, shoes, and pants. “He sounds like a high schooler.”

Bruce smiled and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. “That’s because he is. Are you ready?”

“Very,” Summer said. “I love you, Brucie.”

“I love you too, Summer.” He replied and took a few steps back.

He called to the Hulk in his mind. Telling him everything was fine but he should come out. That there was someone he wanted him to meet. It took a moment for the big guy to respond but as soon as he did it felt like Bruce was shoved back into the dark.

Hulk straightened up and looked around, his fist clenched. Banner had said everything was safe but Banner never let Hulk out unless he was scared so he was probably lying. He’d been able to feel his fear today anyway. Puny man was always scared. Not like Hulk.

But there was nothing really setting off any alarms. There were trees and grass and a pretty girl standing in front of him. The plane was sitting not too far away and Hulk could smell the little witch, metal man, and the two spiders. He figured they were there in case he hurt the pretty girl.

He didn’t want to hurt the pretty girl though. She was smiling and not scared of him at all. And she smelled like cookies. He recognized her. Something to do with Banner. He got glimpses of things when Banner was in charge but it was hard to figure out what was what. He knew Banner has been having sex. Hulk knew about all the more primal things Banner did. He liked them. Was this the girl?

“Hello, Big Guy,” the pretty girl said holding out her hand. “I’m Summer.”

It was a pretty name. Like the girl. He looked at her hand and huffed. It was so tiny compared to him it would be like trying to shake a doll’s hand. He tried anyway. Touching her palm with his finger and gently pressing his thumb to the back of her hand. She grinned up at him, pleased but how polite he was being. “Me Hulk.” He rumbled.

“Do you know who I am?” She asked.

“You Banner’s girlfriend?”

She nodded. “That’s right. He wanted us to be friends. Do you want to talk for a while?”

He huffed and sat down in the grass. As he got comfortable Metal Man and the Spider Lady came out from where they were hiding. “Hey, Big Green. How ya doing?” He said.

“Good,” Hulk huffed, not really wanting to talk to him.

“Alright. We’re going to give you two a little more space,” he waved to the little witch and spider kid and they both came out of their hiding spots.

“Oh wow,” the spider-kid said. “Hey! Hey, Hulk! We’ve never talked. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Pe- Spider-Man.”

Hulk nodded. He was not used to the Avengers being this nice to him. Normally they just wanted to pack him back in the dark when he was done smashing for them. “Hey.”

“Come on, fan-boy. You can talk to Hulk later. Time for these two to get to know each other.” Metal Man said.

He watched them go back to the jet and then startled as Summer climbed up into his lap. He looked down at her puzzled by this level of familiarity. “You not scared of Hulk?”

“Should I be?” She asked.

“Hulk angry. Hulk smash.” He grumbled, tapping his chest with his fist.

“What? Right now?” She asked.

He frowned. “No. Now Hulk happy.”

She settled herself on his leg and patted his arm. “Then let’s talk.”

Hulk couldn’t remember ever having a time where anyone just sat and talked to him before. Sometimes people seemed fascinated by him and they’d come over slowly like they were trying to see how close they could get to the wild animal. The other Avengers would tolerate him or give him orders. They were even nice to him from time-to-time. But this pretty girl was talking to him like he was just a normal person.

She asked him about what things he liked and sometimes he didn’t even know the answer because Banner never let him do some things. He wasn’t allowed to eat out so he didn’t know what his favorite food was. He never got to play any games so he couldn’t answer that either.

The best thing was if he asked her something she just answered. She didn’t think about how she might anger him. She just told the truth. And the way she spoke… She made him think of things like fairies and unicorns. She was pure joy in a way that was like magic.

When she found out he hadn’t ever played any games she called the others back and the Spider Kid made a ball with his webs and they started playing a game where they would try and keep the ball away from the metal man. Beautiful Summer couldn’t keep up but she climbed up onto his shoulders and squealed and laughed as he ran around throwing the web ball between the others. Hulk didn’t know what it was like to be in love, but he thought maybe he was in love with the sound of Summer’s laughter.

At one point the spider-kid stuck to Hulk’s arm and they both roared with laughter as Hulk tried to shake him free.

As the sun began to go down, Summer sat down under a tree and Hulk lay down, putting his head into her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp and making him almost purr like a cat. He closed his eyes and she began to sing softly. “Everybody knows she’s a perfect 10. And I’m hanging on right til this whole thing ends. New York skies don’t get much brighter. She sets, she sets the city on fire.”

Bruce opened his eyes to the sound of Summer singing and he blinked up at her. “What happened? Are you okay.”

“I’m fine, Brucie,” she said. “You just changed back in my lap. Are you okay?”

He stretched and sat up. He’s never felt so fine after coming back from the Hulk before. His muscles ached a little but he was calm and relaxed and he didn’t have that nausea that usually followed him. “Yeah. I’m okay. Where are my clothes?”

“Natasha has them.” Summer said pointing.

He leaned in and kissed her. Summer hummed and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed for a moment like they were all alone and there was no pressing matter to attend to when Bruce remembered neither were true. He pulled back and caressed her jaw. “I should get dressed and we should head back.”

“Sounds good,” Summer said. “I need to pee so I’ll meet you on the jet, okay?”

He chuckled. “It’s a date.”

She got up and dashed off to the jet while he made his way over to Natasha. She handed him his clothes and he started to redress. “I like her. And I like her for you.” She said. “Sorry if I was being a bitch before. I just… You’re my family. I get a bit like a lioness protecting her cubs.”

Bruce laughed. “And I’m one of the cubs?”

“You know you are,” Natasha said, folding her arms over her chest.

“What changed your mind?”

Natasha looked over at the jet and back to Bruce as she collected her thoughts. “She’s different to you in the way someone needs to be. Fearless and so open. She just wears her heart on her sleeve and loves. But she is like you in the ways that matter too. Book smart and kind. So kind Bruce. She is going to be good for you. And the big guy. He fell asleep in her lap.”

Bruce shook his head. “That’s what happened? I woke up so confused for a second because I wasn’t panicking and confused.”

Natasha laughed and nudged him. “I know this thing with her will have some hurdles to figure out. I know she sees other people. And I know even if you say you’re okay with that, probably you’re not as okay as you’re telling yourself. But try. For your sake. I think… I think she is who you need.”

Bruce finished buttoning up his shirt with a smile on his face that didn’t seem to want to go away. “Thanks, Nat.”

“Alright, you love-struck fool. Let’s get you home. That kid needs to be back home for dinner with his aunt.” Natasha said.

Bruce nodded and followed Natasha back to the jet. He found Summer waiting with Tony, Wanda, and Peter, the four of them all talking animatedly. She smiled at him and patted the seat beside her and for the first time, he was struck by how this might actually work. He could have this. Her and this group of people he’d allowed himself to be drawn into. That might be his family and his happily ever after.


	6. Father Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Square:** @brucebannerbingo - U3 Free Space

Bruce and Summer walked up West 88th hand in hand. They were driving out to Westchester so Bruce could meet Summer’s parents. He was nervous. Neither Summer nor Aiden talked about their parents much - at least not with Bruce - but after Tony had hinted it was someone famous, he had looked it up.

Summer’s father was media mogul Chester Martin. The man who’s media empire included every single right-wing and anti-superhero outlet from New York’s Daily Bugle to the Globe-News. It was his publications that helped the government cover up the Hulk and had Bruce listed as public enemy number one and pushed as some kind of global terrorist. With that and what he had heard about him buying affection and ignoring Aidan’s existence for most of his life, Bruce was not foreseeing a warm reception. Bruce was just thankful that he was actually younger than Chester. He could only imagine how much worse it would be if they were from the same generation. Even though the age-gap between Chester and Summer’s mother was over 30 years, Bruce didn’t think that hypocrisy would be enough of a reason to not use the age thing as a reason that Bruce wasn’t good enough for his daughter.

Summer had assured him that there wouldn’t be a problem. That at worse he probably wouldn’t even notice that Bruce was there and that her mother liked everyone and she’d be welcoming to him. Aidan had confirmed that Summer wasn’t lying about her mother, but that there was no way their father would like him. He would pretend for Summer but in Chester’s eyes, no one was good enough for Summer, let alone some middle-aged, liberal, with an anger issue. Aidan had left him one piece of advice, don’t let Chester get him on his own.

“Summer, are you sure what I’m wearing is fine?” He asked for the eighth time that day. He had not been able to decide if he should go formal or casual and ended up landing on a strange mix of both, with navy khakis, a dark purple button-up shirt that he left loose at the collar, a dark brown suit jacket, and because it was cooling off a long black coat. Summer, on the other hand, looked like she stepped off the silver screen in a vintage skirt suit in pale pink wool with black trim.

“You look just like you. And I love you. So he’ll love you.” Summer said, lifting his hand up into the air and spinning under it. “Just relax, Brucie. I’ll protect you.”

They reached the garage where Summer kept her car. A valet came out and she handed him a card. It wasn’t long before he re-emerged driving a vintage MG Roadster in dark burgundy.

“Wow,” Bruce said, as Summer exchanged her keys for a tip. He ran his hand over the hood of the car. “Tony would love this.”

“I’m sure he could afford to buy one if he wanted.” Summer joked.

“Do you think…” He paused and fidgeted with his hands. Tony never let him drive one of his cars and he always wanted to. Tony wasn’t Summer though. Maybe she wouldn’t have that little hang-up about needing to be behind the wheel. “Could I please drive?”

“Can you drive stick?” She asked.

He nodded. “I learned on the run.”

Summer threw him the keys and got into the passenger seat, digging in the glove compartment and pulling out a silk scarf that she wrapped around her hair while Bruce got into the driver’s side and started the car.

“This is such a beautiful car,” Bruce said. He wasn’t exactly what you’d call a ‘car person’. Not the way Tony was. He wasn’t into the engines or horsepower except for the basic way he was into that kind of science in general. He could appreciate aesthetics though, and the rumble of an engine and the way he just felt like maybe the cool factor might rub off on him just a little. Oh god… was he going through a midlife crisis after all?

“Thanks,” Summer said, hanging her arm over the door. “My dad got it for my 21st.”

“He bought you a car that’s older than you.” Bruce mused.

“It’s older than you too, Grandpa. She’s a ‘63.” Summer teased.

“You got a thing for the elderly?” Bruce teased.

Summer laughed and leaned over, kissing his cheek. “You know it. I’m a grave robber.”

As they drove the 45 minutes to Westchester, Bruce kept stealing glances at Summer. Something about the vintage suit, the scarf around her hair to protect it from the wind and the large round sunglasses she’d put on made her look like a 50s starlet. She was in particularly high spirits today too, which was saying something for the ever carefree Summer. She didn’t stop smiling the entire trip up. Her hand was usually somewhere on Bruce, often sliding it’s way up his inner seam, sometimes on his hand, or playing with his hair.

Summer provided the directions and as they made their way into Westchester the houses just kept getting bigger and bigger and the space between each one became more vast until they became more like compounds than simply mansions. When they reached what was the biggest one yet he turned, entered the code at the gate and drove up the winding drive to the enormous mansion.

They got out of the car and Summer came around and took Bruce’s hand. “He’s nice. I protect you anyway, but he’ll love you.”

Bruce sighed. He wasn’t so sure that they’d think much of each other, to be honest. Chester Martin was a hateful bigot who had no concept of what it was like to struggle at all. How Summer and Aidan had come out of that family even half the decent people they were was impressive, but Bruce was no stranger to good coming out of such bad.

As they made their way up the steps Chester and Abigail came out the front to meet them. Summer let Bruce’s hand go and ran to them, hugging them both tightly. Bruce continued his way up alone and when he finally reached them, Summer pulled back and introduced him.

Abigail greeted Bruce warmly, hugging him and kissing his cheek. She was still quite young, in fact, the thought slipped into his head that Abigail was actually 2 years younger than Bruce was. The thought freaked him out a little bit and he pushed it away and smothered it. Abigale was slender and wore her long red hair in a bun. She had the same clear blue eyes as Summer. In fact, Summer had taken after Abigail to the point it looked like she’d been cloned. Which was good for her really, because as beautiful as her mother was, Chester Martin looked like a bloated, wrinkly toad.

He greeted Bruce with a firm handshake and a patronizing tone. The followed him inside where Bruce met Summer’s sister Dakota. Dakota looked a lot like Summer, though she had the dark hair and eyes of her father. She barely even looked up from her phone when Summer walked in but when Summer said Bruce’s name her eyes snapped up.

“You’re Bruce Banner!” She said, putting her phone away.

“That’s right.” He said, feeling a little awkward. Summer took a seat on a large leather couch and patted the spot beside her.

Dakota immediately moved from where she was sitting and sat down next to Bruce, pressing herself against him. “I didn’t know you were dating an Avenger, Sum. Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I told you his name was Bruce,” Summer said.

Dakota leaned towards her sister, her breast pressing against Bruce’s arm. “You know what I mean.”

“I really don’t, Dakota,” Summer said.

Dakota sighed and her knuckles brushed up the side of Bruce’s thigh.

Chester took a seat in one of the wing-backed chairs opposite them while Abigail took a more comfortable looking sofa seat next to him.

“How exactly did the two of you meet?” Chester asked.

Thus started the grilling. Most questions seemed to try and pry out how long they’d been dating, what they did when they were together, and how serious they actually were. The amount the Martins seemed to know about their daughter could fit in a thimble. Chester’s questioning seemed to imply that Summer was an innocent young girl and Bruce was just there to corrupt her.

At some point, a staff member came in and poured everyone drinks before disappearing again. After what felt like they’d been questioning forever, Chester looked at his watch. “Girls, can you check and see what’s taking the kitchen so long with lunch?”

Summer jumped to her feet and practically skipped from the room after kissing Bruce on the forehead. Dakota slouched after her. When they were out of earshot, Chester turned to Bruce.

“I am not having my daughter being dragged into your Avengers lifestyle. I know the kind of things Stark gets up to and I don’t want her life to be put in danger for associating with the likes of you,” Chester seethed. “When you leave here today, you will break up with her. You’ll let her down easy, but I don’t want to see you here again.”

Bruce’s heart started hammering in his chest, and he could feel the pulse in his ear and a shove from the Hulk in the back of his head. “E- excuse me?”

“You heard me. How dare you put my daughter in danger of being hurt by that thing inside you?” Chester snapped. “What is she doing with you anyway? She’s a straight-A student, she is above being corrupted by some lecherous middle-aged man. I won’t allow it.”

The hypocrisy was so thick that Bruce could almost taste it. Anger started bubbling up inside him and he couldn’t seem to get it under control. “Don’t you think Summer should get a say in this?”

“No. I don’t.” Chester said. “You will be breaking up with her. If you don’t there will be consequences. And if you think for a second I can’t make your life a living hell, you’re sadly mistaken.”

Bruce’s mind raced. Memories of how the press had treated him when he was on the run mixed with headlines about him hurting Summer. He couldn’t hear anything above the thud of his pulse in his ears. There was a shove from Hulk and he was sucked into the dark.

Hulk roared and swung his fist, shattering the coffee table in front of him. He wasn’t sure where he was exactly or what was wrong. There was no gunfire or explosions to point him at his target. All he knew was that Banner had been angry and scared and it was time for him to step in. 

The couple in front of him was backing up against the wall, but the woman who looked so much like pretty Summer hand her hands up in placation. “Please don’t hurt us.”

Hulk huffed. Usually, when they were begging not to be hurt it was a pretty good sign they needed to be. The door crashed open behind him and he spun around and growled. In front of him was pretty Summer and he felt something in him relax a little. Behind her stood a younger girl with dark hair who looked both surprised and scared. He took two steps towards Summer, hoping she might have an answer to why Hulk was here.

“Big guy?” She said, a little confused. She put her hand on his arm and stepped around him, standing in front of him like she wanted to shield him. “What did you do to him?” She yelled.

“Us?” The old man argued. “Your boyfriend just turned into a monster and somehow that’s our fault.”

“Daddy!” Summer snapped. “I know you think I don’t know what you say to the people I bring home. But I do. I hoped you might not be stupid though. What did you say that upset him so much?”

“I told him to break up with you! You’re too good for him Summer! He’s older than your mother!” The man argued.

Summer took a deep breath and balled her hands into tiny fists. Hulk squared up behind her, breathing heavily. “Daddy, I love you, but you can be a huge asshole sometimes.” She turned to Hulk and touched his wrist. “Hey, you want to come outside with me. We have horses. I want to show you.”

Hulk smiled and wrapped his large hand around Summer’s tiny waist. As she led him out of the room, Summer stopped at the girl who was still looking at Hulk stunned. “Can you get some of Daddy’s clothes and bring them out to the stable?” She said quietly.

The girl nodded. “Yeah… yeah okay.”

“Thanks, Dakota,” Summer said and led Hulk outside.

He lumbered after beautiful Summer through the grounds. “I’m sorry about my dad. He can be a bit much.” She said.

“Hulk not mind. Hulk used to it.” He rumbled.

“You shouldn’t be used to it though. It’s mean. Did Bruce get really upset?” She asked.

Hulk nodded. “Puny Banner. Not like being questioned. Hulk here now.”

She led him into a stable and Hulk began to look at the horses. He always liked being around animals. Animals never judged him. The horses all let him pat them and feed them hay. Summer introduced him to each one and gradually Hulk calmed completely and was just enjoying that he got to spend some time with her.

The brown-haired girl showed up with her arms full of clothes. “You think this stuff will be okay?” She asked as she handed them over to Summer.

“Yeah, it’ll be fine. Thanks, Dee,” Summer said and put it on a bench. “Hey Big Guy, this is my sister Dakota. Dakota, this is the Hulk.”

Dakota raised her hand in a wave. “Nice to meet you.”

Hulk huffed and nodded his head.

“You’re not scared of him?” Dakota asked her sister.

Summer shook her head and patted Hulk’s hand. “He’s my friend. It’s nice getting to see him. I just wish it wasn’t because of something dad said.”

Dakota shrugged. “You should have seen him with the last guy I bought home. Didn’t even try and chase him off in private.”

Summer giggled. “I get he’s trying to protect us… I just…”

“Yeah…” Dakota agreed and looked up at Hulk. “Can you introduce me to Cap?”

Hulk furrowed his brow. “Don’t know.”

“Dakota, you’re 17! He’s over 100!” Summer yelped.

“Yeah, yeah. And he’s hot as fuck,” Dakota said.

Hulk could feel Bruce niggling at the back of his head and he huffed and put his hand on Summer’s back. “Banner want back. Hulk go.”

Summer leaned up and kissed Hulk’s cheek. “It was nice to see you.”

He nodded and stepped back and sunk back into the dark.

Bruce groaned and blinked around. “Summer?” He said, covering himself with his hands.

Summer grabbed the pile of clothes and gave them to him. “It’s okay. You’re okay.”

“Where are we?” Bruce asked.

“The stables. I thought it would be a good way to calm Hulk down,” she explained and looked at Dakota. “You think we can have some alone time?”

“Yeah, whatever,” Dakota said, looking Bruce up and down before spinning and heading back to the house.

“Did I hurt anyone?” Bruce asked as he started getting dressed.

“No, Brucie,” Summer said rubbing his back. “Just smashed a coffee table. But he can afford to replace it.”

“I’m sorry,” Bruce said with a sigh. He was starting to think maybe Chester was right after all. Anything could have happened and it would have been his fault.

“No, Bruce. I’m sorry for letting him talk to you like that. I shouldn’t have left you alone,” she said.

He paused as he buttoned up his pants. “Summer, this isn’t your fault.”

Summer wrapped her arms around his shoulders and nuzzled into his back. “I’m not stupid, Bruce. I know who my dad is. I try and keep him accountable, but he sees me as this… perfect little flower and he doesn’t really listen to anything I actually say. He’s still my dad though. I knew he probably wouldn’t like you. I knew I shouldn’t let him be alone with you. But … it seemed to be going okay. I slipped.”

Bruce turned and pulled her close. “You don’t have to protect me from that. I should be able to keep the anger under control.”

She leaned her forehead against his. “Hulk didn’t hurt anyone. I promise,” she said. “What do you want to do?”

“I want to go home to bed and start thinking of ways to pretend none of this ever happened,” Bruce said. “But we should probably go back inside. I can’t just run from people like that. Especially not when they’re your family. Because… I love you, Summer. I want you to be my family.”

Summer smiled. “What if… we go to my room first. We can do some of those things first,” she teased. “Besides. I wanted to show you my poster.”

Bruce smiled and kissed her nose. “That sounds really good.”

Summer led him back inside through the back door and upstairs to her bedroom. It was everything he’d hoped it would be. Everything was pink and floral. Shelves were littered with snow globes and ceramic unicorns. There was a twin bed with a white metal frame in the middle of the room with a garish pink, floral bedspread that looked like it came right out of the 1970s. Around the edge of the room acting as a kind of wallpaper-border, were pictures of various scientists, including, Nikola Tesla, Albert Einstein, Ada Lovelace, Alan Turing, and above her bed, a photograph of him.

“Look at that, you weren’t kidding, were you?” He said, looking around at the photos. “If you were so into science, why are you studying classics?”

Summer shrugged. “I liked the history about how the discoveries were made more. The lives of the people who made the grand discoveries. How Évariste Galois died in a duel. And the way Tesla was treated by Eddison. I still cry when I think about how Turing was treated,” she stepped over to Bruce and put her hands on his chest. “How Bruce Banner fell in love with some crazy redhead.”

Bruce chuckled. “I thought you were going to say something about the accident. Or being hunted. Or becoming an Avenger.”

Summer shook her head. “This bit is much more interesting.” She brought her lips to his and they kissed deeply. His arms circled around her and he pulled her tight against him and she began to unbutton his shirt. “Bruce,” she whispered. “I want you to fuck me so hard. Use me like he thinks you must be.”

Bruce choked on air. “You’re sure?”

“Yes, please,” she hummed, kissing just under his ear and pulled his shirt open.

He pulled back and looked at her, “I’ll do my best. With the Hulk out I might have to pull back though.” He said seriously.

“I understand, honey,” she said, smiling sweetly at him.

“Now, for me to feel okay about it, you need to be as quiet as you can. Okay, sweet one?”

“Yes, sir,” she whispered.

“Then take off those clothes and get on your knees.”

Summer pulled back and took off her jacket and blouse. She folded them in half and laid them over her desk. She slipped her shoes off and shimmied out of her pencil skirt. She was wearing a white lace bra with matching thong, a white garter belt and shimmering white stockings Bruce hummed as he looked her up and down and pulled out his cock.

“Look at you,” he growled softly as he pumped his cock. She bit her bottom lip and sunk to her knees in front of him, looking up at him with those clear blue eyes.

She ghosted her lips up his shaft and kitten licked along the slit. Bruce hardened fully and wrapped her hair in his hand. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, centering himself. When he let it out he looked down at her and pulled her hair. “Open wide, honey.”

Summer opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out. Bruce pushed his cock in past her lips and she closed them around him, engulfing his shaft in the warm, wet of her mouth. She sucked up and down his length with that perfect amount of pressure to send a shiver running up his spine. For a moment he just watched her and enjoyed the way that a dull tingle coiled up through him from his cock.

He pulled her hair back and looked down into her eyes. “Hold still, honey.”

Summer opened her mouth and Bruce began to thrust down her throat. “That’s it,” he purred. “Take it.”

She moaned and gripped his thighs, breathing through the assault on her throat but never gagging or choking. He brought himself right to the edge of orgasm with her mouth. His cock throbbed and his balls tightened, ready to release Just when he thought he’d gone too far, he let her go and pulled back. Summer fell to her hands and knees panting.

“Fuck,” she gasped. “That was so hot, Bruce.”

Bruce helped her to her feet and kissed the side of her neck. “You’re the sexiest woman I’ve ever seen. If it was hot, it was all you.”

She hummed, carding her fingers through his hair and making him purr softly as she unhooked his bra, tossing it aside. “Fuck me hard, Bruce,” she whispered against his ear.

“You be good and stay quiet,” he said and spanked her ass. He spun her around and bent her over the bed. He yanked her thong down, snapping the clasps of her garters as he pulled them down. He crouched as he dragged them down, kissing the insides of her thighs and nuzzling at her pussy. When he stood again he ground against her and palmed her cunt, massaging it and slipping his fingers between her folds. She mewled and wriggled against him, and he grabbed her thighs, tearing her stockings as he pulled her back flush against him.

“Please, Bruce,” Summer whined through clenched teeth. “I want your dick so bad.”

Bruce reached into his pants for his wallet and then remembered that these weren’t his clothes. “Damnit. Summer. I don’t have any protection.”

Summer gripped the sheets and groaned. “Have you been sleeping around?”

Bruce shook his head. “No. Just you.”

“You know you can if you want to,” she said.

“Are we really having this conversation right now?”

Summer started laughing. “Sorry. My last test came back clean and I’ve only been with you since. Cassie went down on me one time and I gave this guy I met at school a handjob, but I used a latex glove So if you want to…”

Bruce blinked and shook his head. “You’re on birth control?”

“Yes, sir,” she purred grinding her dripping cunt back against his cock.

Bruce took a few deep breaths, massaging her ass as he pictured how her cunt would feel as he fucked her raw. His chest rose and fell as he pushed Hulk back, the deep rumble of his primal need pushing against him. He gripped her hips and sunk deep into her.

She groaned and bit the quilt cover as she squeezed her pelvic floor around him, the warmth and wetness of her encompassing his shaft as it pressed down from every side. It was the first time he’d even attempted sex without protection since Betty before the accident and he’d forgotten how different it felt.

“God, Summer. You feel so good,” he groaned.

“Fuck me with that huge cock, Bruce,” she moaned in response.

He leaned over and started to rail into her. She cried out and gripped the sheets as he pounded into her, each thrust, pushed her twin bed across the room a little more. “Summer, quiet,” he growled, spanking her ass.

“Feels so good,” she mewled. “You’re gonna have to gag me.”

He grabbed her panties and shoved them in her mouth to muffle her cries, and she groaned and clenched around him. He picked up his pace, slamming into her and groaning as her cunt massaged his cock. She reached between her legs and rubbed her clit. It made her lose control completely. Her whole body clenched up and she cried out loudly as her cunt spasmed around Bruce’s cock.

“I’m close, Summer,” Bruce moaned. “Where do you want it.”

“Come on my tits, Bruce,” she begged. “Paint me with it.”

Bruce groaned, gritting his teeth as he pulled out. Summer slid off the bed, onto her knees and turned to face him, looking up at him as she squeezed her tits together. He pumped his cock quickly as he looked down at her, completely overcome by lust.

He grunted and released, painting her breasts with hot ropes of come. Summer hummed and ran her fingers through the mess. As he helped her back to her feet she stuck her fingers in her mouth and sucked them clean.

“I can’t believe we just did that,” Bruce said, pulling her into his arms. “With your parents downstairs and right after a Hulk out.”

“I’m a bad girl, Brucie,” she hummed, nuzzling at his neck. “You should punish me next time.”

“Maybe I will, you dirty thing,” Bruce said.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Did you want to get cleaned up and try having lunch with them?”

Bruce nodded. “Yeah. If they’re okay with me being here.”

She looked up at him and frowned a little. “I’m sorry he was like that. You don’t have to see them again if you don’t want to.” 

He held her close to him. “No, Summer. I love you so much. I would spend every day with them if it meant I could be with you.”


	7. Second Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Square:** _@brucebannerbingo_ \- U5 Ice Cube Play

It was hot. That kind of heat that pressed down on you from all sides and clung to your skin, wet and oppressive. The kind of heat that made the streets of New York smell like piss and garbage and Bruce imagined made him a little on the ripe side too.

Second Summer. It was always worse when it was the Second Summer. When the temperature started to drop and he just getting used to the idea that everything was cooling off and needed to make sure he had a coat when he went out and should possibly start considering a hat, gloves, and scarf as well, it was extremely unpleasant to then flick back to t-shirts and being too hot in his slacks.

He had his own Summer to help make it a little bit more bearable though. The slight redhead who he seemed to crave like some kind of drug sat on her bed in her bra and panties with a textbook beside her and a glass of iced water. Condensation beaded on the side and ran down it in little rivulets, pooling around her fingers. It looked so good in this heat. _She_ looked so good in this heat. Inviting in a way that it was hard for him to concentrate on the work that he’d brought with him.

A lot of their time spent together was like this. Just sharing space while they got on with their work. Her with her study and him with his research. Sometimes it was like now, where one of them sat at a desk and the other lazed on the couch or bed separated from each other but still together in that comfortable way that usually took so long to get to in a relationship, but for him, he felt it so quickly with her. Sometimes they would lie together in bed. Him with his head in her lap or her leaning on his chest with her book opened lying on it. They’d stop and kiss or fuck or make love and then go right back to what they were doing. It could be his place or hers. It didn’t seem to matter. But it was this strange domesticity that Bruce had never known he wanted and now he had it he wasn’t sure how he’d ever lived without it.

Not that they were together all the time. They weren’t. She still had to go in and teach tutorials or put in a show at the office. She had meetings with supervisors and trips to the archives. She went out to raves or parties or just to spend time with her friends. Dancing and talking and fucking.

Bruce, of course, had lab work and Avenging. There were his friends too, though even Tony’s parties weren’t on the level of the ones Summer went to. At least not these days, now he was married and they were talking about having kids.

Today it was Summer’s and despite the air conditioning working double-time to keep her apartment cool it was hot and hard to concentrate and all he wanted to do was go over to her and forget all about interstage coupling.

He got up and unbuttoned his shirt, shedding it off and letting it fall to the floor as he crawled up on the bed. Summer looked up at him as he stalked over her. She had her legs pulled up against her and he leaned against her calves as he reached over and dipped his index and middle fingers into her glass and scooped out an ice cube. He ran it over his brow before putting it in his mouth and sighing contentedly.

Summer shifted, spreading her legs a little so Bruce was able to lie down between them. He rolled onto his back, resting his head on her soft stomach and looked up at her. She smiled down at him and fished her own ice cube out of the glass. “Are you a little hot, baby?” She teased.

“Yes,” he complained. “What’s wrong with your air conditioning?”

“I don’t know, honestly. Didn’t expect to need it today,” she said as she ran the cube down Bruce’s throat and over his clavicle. The coldness of the cube was a sweet relief against the heat of his skin. He closed his eyes and hummed as it melted, leaving a cool wet trail in its wake. “Did you want to go back to the tower?”

He shook his head slowly. “No. I feel like I’m being a baby anyway. I lived in India and South America during the hot season. I should be able to handle fall in New York.”

Summer took out another ice cube and ran it over his lips, letting the cool water drizzle into his mouth. “You’ve gotten soft, Brucie.”

He chuckled and patted his stomach. “I have. I was much fitter back then too.”

“Aww, your padding made it so you can’t deal with the heat,” she teased.

Bruce rolled over onto his hands and knees and took her glass off her placing it carefully on the bedside table before grabbing her thighs and pulling her down, so she was flat on her back under him. She squealed and wriggled under him. “Bruce! You’re a very bad man.”

“Am I?” He teased taking another ice cube and painting her lips with them. Her mouth opened just a little, her tongue dancing out and flicking over the ice. “You’re the one teasing me for putting on weight.”

She giggled and sucked on the ice cube, pulling his fingers into her mouth too. The heat of her mouth contrasting the cold of the ice. She slowly released his fingers grazing her teeth over them and smiled up at him with a wicked twinkle in her eye. “I am such a bully. I don’t even know why you hang out with me.”

Bruce pressed his weight down on her, and nuzzled into her neck, ghosting his lips over her throat as he relaxed into her. He could practically feel her pulse pick up and the Hulk lazily raised his head at the back of Bruce’s mind in interest. “No? You don’t have any idea?”

“Tell me,” Summer hummed, as she tilted her head back to give him better access.

Bruce sucked on her throat, his tongue flicking over her skin. It was salty from sweat and he let the taste of her fill his mouth. She hummed softly and tangled her hands in his hair.

“You are smart and funny and weird. And so much fun. You make me feel like I can be something other than scared and angry,” Bruce mumbled against her skin.

“Mmm you never seem scared or angry to me,” she hummed, taking an ice cube and running it down the back of his neck.

“No, never with you,” he agreed.

“Just horny,” she added.

Bruce laughed and pushed himself up onto his knees, looking down at her. She lifted her hips, squirming a little under him and he grabbed another ice cube. He slowly ran it down her throat to the dip in her clavicle. She arched her back and reached behind her and unhooked her bra and tossed it over the edge of the bed. He looked down at her, taking all of her in. The way the sweat beaded on her pale skin. The pinkness of her nipples. The way her red hair curled down her neck and stuck to her skin in places. She was so beautiful and there was still this part of him - the part of him from high school when girls would ask him out on dates as a joke - thought this was too good to be true. He hadn’t been that kid for a while now though and as much as he was loathed to admit it, the Hulk was a big part of that. And now he had this woman who somehow put him at ease in a way that he didn’t even have to worry about the Hulk either, he was going to appreciate every minute he had with her.

He ran the piece of ice over the swell over her breast, circling it around her areola until her nipple hardened and then running it over the nub. She shivered and sucked in air through her teeth before moving to the other breast and repeating the action. Her breasts looked so inviting and he took what was left of the ice cube and put it in his mouth before leaning down and pulling her nipple into his mouth.

“Fuck…” she gasped, shuddering and arching her back. He ground down into her cunt, his cock straining at the coarse fabric of his slacks as he used his tongue to swirl the ice around her nipple while he suckled on it.

“Bruce,” she breathed. He looked up at her without stopping what he was doing. She rolled her hips under him and gripped the sheet. “Tie me up.”

He sat back on his knees and ran his hands over her. “You’re sure.”

“Mmm…” She hummed, reaching up and grabbing her headboard. “With your belt.”

Swallowing thickly he unfastened his belt as he positioned herself diagonally on the bed, holding on to one of the posts. He wound the leather around her wrists and fastened them to the bedpost. He ran his fingers along where the leather touched her skin, worried about how tight it was or if it would rub. “Is that okay?” He asked.

She nodded. “Yes. It feels good.”

“Do we need safewords or anything?” 

She shook her head and laughed softly. “Not unless you plan to get rough with me, Brucie. You planning to get rough?”

He swallowed again and shook his head. “No. I was just… the ice…”

She hooked her leg around his waist and used her calf to rub his side soothingly. “Then it’ll be fine. I say no or stop. You’ll stop right?”

“Of course,” he said nodding emphatically.

“Then we’re all good,” she assured him. “I’m all yours.”

He grabbed another piece of ice. They were starting to shrink in the glass, so the piece he took was not very large. He trailed it over her nipples again and then ran it down her chest to her stomach, leaving it in her belly button to melt as he pulled her panties down and off. He took another piece of ice and put it in his mouth, before ducking down and while he kept it on his tongue, he swiped it up her folds. She mewled and her body shuddered. The noise seemed to travel right through him, and settle in his dick, making it throb for her.

He swirled his tongue around, countering the cool of the ice with the heat of his mouth. As her fluids filled his mouth, diluting with the water and he drank it down greedily until the cube was fully dissolved. He took another cube and repeated the action, sucking on her clit and flicking the ice cube over it as he used his tongue on the small bundle of nerves.

Summer moaned and writhed under him. The sounds she made were dotted with the soft snap of his belt as she jerked against her bindings. The ice melted away and he swallowed the cool, salty liquid in his mouth. He pushed two fingers into her and sought out her g-spot just like he’d shown him. He stroked his fingers over the soft spongy surface again and again. Summer’s sounds became louder and louder and she bucked and writhed under him. Her cunt began to flutter and clench around his digits and he nipped at her clit and twisted his wrist. She jerked up and cried out, gushing on his face.

He sat up and wiped his mouth as he looked down at her, panting below him. There was a pleased rumble at the back of his head like he was being congratulated on a good job.

Summer hummed and rolled her hips. “Unfasten me, Bruce.”

He moved quickly, letting her out of her bonds. She sat up and guided him back on the bed. He let her lead him, leaning up against the bedhead. She took the scarf that was draped over her lamp and used it to tie his hands behind his back. Hulk panicked for a moment, and he let out a sound that was deep and primal as his neck tensed. Summer climbed into his lap and tilted Bruce’s head up to look at her. “Slip your hands out,” she said.

Bruce shifted his hands and they fell free of the bindings right away. The Hulk immediately backed right off and something else was in his place. A deep, and relentless desire to try this.

“I would never do anything that would make you uncomfortable,” she said as he put his hands on her hips. “Do you want to try that?”

“Yes,” he groaned. “Please.”

Summer pinned his arms behind his back again, loosely binding them with the scarf. She unfastened his pants, keeping eye contact with him. Something happened as she pulled his cock out and began to slowly stroke it as she maintained eye contact with him. That part of him that always was on edge, and always felt slightly unsafe let go. He just relaxed and knew, right now, right here, he had nothing to worry about with Summer. She had him and he was safe.

She dipped her fingers into the glass on her bedside table and scooped out some ice and put it in her mouth. She leaned down and wrapped her lips around his cock. The mixture of hot and cold, paired with the suction and the wetness of her mouth sent shivers through him and made his muscles clench and relax out of his control. He let her take complete control, watching as she looked up at him bobbing her head up and down on his cock.

As the ice melted away she would swallow the water, adding more pressure and suction on his cock. His cock throbbed and twitched in her mouth, leaking precum over her tongue and down her throat. She hummed happily and sucking up and down his cock. Deep-throating him before pulling up slowly and just sucking on the head. She pulled off and licked over his balls, before pulling one into her mouth and rolling her tongue over it. A bead of precum formed on the head as she sucked on one ball and when she moved to the other, it drizzled down his shaft. She ran the point of her tongue up the path it had made before dropping her head back down. She moved faster and sucked harder until he couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Summer…” He groaned and bucked up into her mouth, releasing straight down her throat. She drank it down greedily and pulled off, crawling up into his lap and bringing her lips to his.

As they kissed deeply, he slipped his hands from the scarf and wrapped them around her, holding her close despite how hot it was.

She pulled back and curled up against his chest, her whole weight relaxing into him. “Summer,” he said gently. “I… you don’t know … what you did…”

She kissed the corner of his jaw. “I know. I feel safe with you too, Bruce. You make me feel safe to be me.”

He smiled and closed his eyes, pressing his lips to the top of her head. “I love you,” he whispered.

She didn’t say anything at all, just hummed contentedly before pulling away. “Come on, let’s go have a shower. We kinda need it.”

He got up and followed after her. She did seem to know exactly what he needed. It was scary how not scary that was to him.


	8. Fire and Ice

Snow was falling in Central Park, the flakes catching in Summer’s hair and eyelashes. It made a stark contrast to the red of her hair. Ice against fire. Bruce watched as she danced along in front of him, rugged up in a thick, pink wool coat, black scarf, and pink beanie. She’d stop every now and again to admire the fairy lights strung on the trees before skipping off again.

Bruce couldn’t help but think, despite her name, Summer was made for this season.

It was Christmas Eve and the two of them had decided to spend the day together before going their own separate ways Christmas morning. Summer always spent Christmas with her family and he was not up for another trip out there. Especially not on a major holiday.

He caught her hand as she stopped to try and catch a snowflake on her tongue and spun her into his arms. She looked up into his eyes, smiling that smile that made his heart stutter. “I love you,” he said.

“You do?” She replied, feigning shock, her hands going to her cheeks.

“I do.” He leaned down and kissed her. Her nose was like ice against his skin but her lips were like fire. The warmth from their bodies passed between them and when they broke apart, Summer took a deep breath and released it in a cloud of fog.

“We should go back home? Get all hot and bothered?” She said, slipping her hand into his and continuing their trek through the park.

“You’re not even going to say it back?” Bruce asked.

“I don’t like saying it back. I like saying it when I feel it most,” she explained. “Besides. You know I do.”

“Maybe I want to hear it,” Bruce said.

“Whose place should we go to?” Summer asked, ignoring him. “Mine’s closer. But Aidan is there. You have to take the subway to get to the tower from here. It’ll be all slippery and gross.”

“Do you have tea? Or hot chocolate?” Bruce asked.

Summer grinned up at him, her pale blue eyes twinkling. “Do I ever.”

“We can go back to your place,” Bruce conceded. “But first, you have to say it.”

“You can’t make me,” Summer said, and she started to run.

Bruce took after her. “Yes, I can!” He called. Normally something like this would make him worry about the Hulk. Heart rate had always been one of the triggers, but chasing something was another. Yet, with Summer he didn’t even think twice about it. He felt safe with her. He sometimes wondered if it was just how happy she made him. That maybe that level of happiness kept the other guy back.

She picked up speed and Bruce could hear her panting over the crunch of her feet on the path. She was laughing. That pure joyful laugh that is so rare to hear from anyone over the age of eight.

Her heel hit a patch of ice and she skidded over, falling face-first onto the concrete with a loud thudding sound that made Hulk raise his head and roar. For a second as he ran to her side, he thought he was going to lose his hold. The edges of his vision started to fade out, but as he crouched down, Hulk seemed to realize there was nothing he could do here, and that it was up to Bruce to fix it.

“Are you okay?” He asked

She peeled off one glove revealing a long graze along her palm. “I think I cut my leg too,” she said rubbing her knee.

Bruce carefully helped her to her feet and put his arm around her waist. “Come on, clumsy, let’s get you home.”

He supported her back to her place on West 88th and helped her off with her coat when they got in the door.

Summer and Aidan had decorated the apartment for Christmas like a couple of overzealous elves. There was a large tree in the corner whose branches blocked two different doorways. It looked like it had been decorated by the Jackson Pollack of tree decorators. There was no theme. Tinsel, lights, and ornaments just covered it so you couldn’t see the actual branches and the top sagged a little from the weight of all the decorations. Garlands of tinsel, fairy lights, and plastic ice crystals hung from the walls, ceiling and window frames. On every free surface sat some kind of ornament. Snowmen, Santas, reindeer. The dining table was now home to a miniature Christmas village.

Aidan was reclining back on the couch when Bruce and Summer came inside. Summer pulled off her glove and Bruce took her hand and assessed the damage.

“What happened?” Aidan asked, looking up at them.

“Summer fell over in the park,” Bruce answered. The graze wasn’t so bad, but he picked a little fluff from her glove out of it.

“Of course she did,” Aidan said, getting up and heading towards the bathroom.

“Shut the fuck up!” Summer called. The tone of her voice completely contradicted the words she used. She sounded happy and affectionate rather than aggressive and resentful.

“You shut the fuck up,” Aidan shot back with that same affection in his voice. A tone only siblings share. Bruce took Summer to the kitchen and was rinsing her hand off when Aidan returned with a first aid kit. “There you go, doc. Get used to patching her sorry ass up.”

“I’ll kill you, Aidan,” Summer warned.

“Please do. Just try not to fall on your face when you come to do it.”

Summer dragged Bruce into her room giving Aidan the finger as she went. “He really loves you, huh?” Bruce asked, closing the door behind him. He opened the first aid kit and dug around until he found an antibacterial wipe.

“He’s my brother. That’s the rules,” she answered.

Bruce smiled and held out his hand. “Alright. Hand.”

She put her hand in his and flinched as he wiped the graze clean. It ran from her thumb into the middle of her palm. Bruce used a large rectangular adhesive stip to cover it.

“Okay,” he said. “Pants off. Let’s see your leg.”

“Alright, doc,” Summer said and shimmied out of her pants, before sitting down at the end of the bed. There was a large graze up her left calf, reaching knee that was still oozing blood. Bruce knelt down in front of her and wiped it clean before applying a stip of medical gauze that he taped into place.

“Is that it? All patched up?” Bruce asked, patting Summer on the thighs.

Summer quirked an eyebrow at him and dragged her bottom lip between her teeth. “I don’t know, doctor. Maybe you should check my boobs.”

Bruce chuckled and blushed a little. “I see. Well… maybe you should take off your top and I’ll take a look.”

Bruce went and closed the curtains as Summer pulled her sweater off over her head. She stood looking at him, dressed in only a patched red polka dot bra and pantie set and scuffing her foot on the ground.

“No need to be shy, Miss Martin. I’m a professional,” Bruce said. Summer started giggling as he approached her. He put his palms on her breasts and slid them around her back. He unhooked her bra and she slipped it down from her shoulders and tossed it to the side.

His hands returned to her breasts and he palmed them slowly. “Do you have a specific problem with your breasts, Miss Martin?”

Summer shook her head. “No. I just wanted to make sure they were okay.”

“They feel very good. A nice shape. What if I do this?” He pinched her nipples between his thumbs and index fingers and pulled them gently.

Summer hummed. “Yeah. That feels pretty good.”

“Anything else I can help you with today?” Bruce asked as he continued to rub and squeeze at Summer’s breasts.

Summer pointed down. “Sometimes when I touch down there, it feels really strange.”

Bruce smiled and stifled a laugh. “Okay. Take off your panties and lie back on the bed for me.”

Summer complied, stripping herself of the last tiny vestige of clothing and lay back on the bed, positioning herself so her ass was right at the edge. Bruce knelt down in front of her and spread her legs. She placed her feet on her shoulders and propped herself up on her elbows so she could look down at him.

He ran his fingers through her fine, red pubic hair and spread her labia, exposing the dark pink of her sex to him. It glistened with her arousal and he ran his fingers up and down her folds. “It looks very nice, Miss Martin. Funny how exactly?”

“It’s just… when I rub it… I get all tingly feeling,” Summer said.

Using his thumb, Bruce pushed back Summer’s clitoral hood and began to rub the little exposed bundle of nerves in tight circles. “Like this?”

Summer collapsed back on the bed with a sigh. “Uh-huh.”

“Hmm… interesting. And what if I do this?” He asked and flattened his tongue, running it up her crevice. When he reached her clit he sucked it into his mouth and flicked his tongue over it.

Summer bucked up into his mouth and moaned. “Yes. Oh shit.”

He continued to suck hungrily on her cunt. The tart and slightly sweet taste of her coating his tongue. “Yes,” she moaned again, arching her back. “And… and sometimes on the inside…”

Bruce pushed two fingers inside of her and curled them. “Hm… yes. I think I can feel something.” He said and ground them into the spongy surface of her g-spot. She bucked up hard and cried out. “You are right, Miss Martin. That does seem very sensitive.”

“Oh god, it is…” She mewled, rolling her hips against his hand.

Bruce continued to work his fingers inside of Summer, focusing them on her g-spot. He dragged them over it and watched as she completely came undone. He rubbed her clit with his other hand, his fingers flying back and forth over it. She writhed under his attention, her legs kicking and her toes curling. Her cunt began to flutter around his digits, and with a loud cry, she came - gushing onto his hand.

He slowly stroked her through it as she lay panting on the bed. “You’re right, Miss Martin,” he said, taking his hand away. “I may need to prescribe you something for that.”

Summer sat up and smirked at him, as Bruce began to unbuckle his pants. “What will I have to take?”

He bit his lip and tried not to laugh as he willed himself to say what he knew would make Summer laugh. He could see how badly she wanted him to say the words. She lifted her foot and used it to rub his hip. “Well, Doctor?”

He shucked his pants down, exposing his erection and let out a breath. “My giant dick,” he deadpanned.

Summer squealed and broke down into laughter as she scooted into the middle of the bed. Bruce crawled up after her and grabbed a condom from the bedside table and rolled it on. It was bright red with glitter through the latex.

“How seasonal,” Summer hummed as Bruce moved between her legs.

“Mmm… Merry Christmas, Summer,” Bruce hummed and brought his lips to hers. As they kissed, he entered her. He rolled his hips as he thrust slow and deep into her, never breaking the kiss. They each hummed softly as their lips caressed each other’s and their bodies moved together.

They rolled so Summer was on top. She sat up - breaking their kiss - and rested her hands on his chest as she slowly rolled her hips. Her waist twisting and rolling like she was doing a seated belly dance. Bruce watched her and ran his tongue over his bottom lip as he reached up and pushed a hand into her red hair. She looked down at him, her normally clear blue eyes, dark and clouded with euphoria.

His hands moved down, sliding over her breasts and dancing along the soft skin of her stomach. He rested on hand on her hip and the other started rubbing her clit. She moaned and threw her head back. Her cunt clenched around his cock, squeezing it as her internal walls milked him, bringing him closer and closer to orgasm.

Bruce moved his fingers faster, which in turn made her move faster, bouncing up and down on his cock. He started to moan and pant and his balls tightened. All his focus went to trying to make sure he didn’t come before her. “Slow down, Summer,” he grunted. “I’m gonna…”

Summed clenched suddenly and cried out, her fingers digging into his chest. He let himself go, spilling inside of her.

Summer hummed and collapsed down on top of him, her head on his chest and the rest of her body draped over him. He shifted, slipping out of her and removing his condom, before dropping it in the trash beside the bed.

He trailed his fingers up and down Summer’s back. “Are you going to fall asleep on me?”

Summer sighed sleepily. “Uh-huh.”

“But it’s not even five,” Bruce said.

“Don’t care.”

They lay like that for a little while, Bruce stroking her hair and gliding the tips of his fingers over her back. She started to nuzzle at his neck and kissed along his collarbone.

“Bruce,” she murmured softly.

“Yes, honey?”

“I love you.”

Bruce smiled and kissed the crown of her head. “I love you too, Summer

* * *

Christmas morning broke and Summer woke Bruce by kissing up his spine. He rolled over to face her and she kissed him gently on the lips.

“Merry Christmas,” she breathed.

“Merry Christmas, honey,” he replied and pulled her into a deep kiss.

They spent most of the morning making love in that slow lazy way you do when there’s no rush to be anywhere, despite the fact they both had places to be.

At around ten they got up and showered together before dressing for the day. Bruce having to just put on the clothes he had on yesterday. He could picture the teasing from Tony as he was buttoning up his shirt.

Aidan had been busy in the kitchen so when Summer and Bruce were ready to face the world, the scent of coffee, bacon, and freshly baked bread filled the apartment.

After breakfast they quickly exchanged gifts. Summer gave both Bruce and Aidan ugly Christmas sweaters. Bruce’s had Pi knitted into it, while Aidan’s was Darth Vader with a Santa hat. Along with that, she gave Bruce a card telling him she’d bought a well for a village in Bangladesh.

Bruce gave Summer a vintage silver choker that was shaped like a long feather that would wrap around her neck. She put it on right away.

When they were done, they all bundled up and headed out the front to say their goodbyes.

Bruce and Summer kissed at the bottom of the stairs, neither willing to be the first to pull away. Finally, summer did, reaching into her purse and pulling out a card. “This is the name of an app and a code for a toy I got us. You know, if you want to have some fun later.”

He chuckled though his face flushed. “That sounds like fun. I’ll call you tonight.”

Bruce kissed her one last time and pulled away reluctantly. “Love you, Summer. Have fun with your family.”

“I love you too, Bruce. Merry Christmas.”

Bruce watched Summer skip down the street to the garage where she kept her car. As she disappeared from view he turned and strolled towards the subway.


	9. Crackle and Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Square:** @brucebannerbingo R3 Wax Play

A harsh alarm brought Bruce out of his hyper-focused work state. That zone he got into when there was nothing else in the world except cracking that one little thing he needed for his next breakthrough. Not even Hulk screaming at him in the back of his head about how bored he was would break through when he got like that.

The incessant annoying buzz of the alarm he set did it - although slowly. He looked up and blinked to see Tony on the other side of the lab lost in his own project. Bruce took off his glasses and put them in his pocket before switching off the alarm. He approached Tony and patted him on the shoulder. When Tony didn’t look up Bruce laughed softly.

“FRIDAY, make sure he doesn’t stay too long,” he said. “And maybe let Pepper know he’s stuck.”

“Of course, Doctor Banner.” The AI replied.

Bruce headed down to his floor. When the doors opened he saw the blizzard swirling outside. It was easy to forget what the weather was like when you were in the tower. Tony kept it just right, and the thick glass shielded the sounds of wind or rain. He was thankful that he was inside where he could comfortably walk around without having to add 12 layers of clothing.

It did mean he was unlikely to see Summer today. Or possibly the rest of the week if the weather kept up like this. He got out his phone to text her and check to see she was safe inside. As he was typing out his message he opened the door to his apartment. He looked up to see the room lit with candles and Summer, dressed in a matching bra and panty set with little red bows on them. She was dancing to the music and when she heard the door click open she turn and smiled at him.

“Summer?” Bruce said, surprised more than confused. He hadn’t expected the see her though the random drop-ins had been more frequent lately. He’d told FRIDAY just to let Summer in whenever she liked, essentially giving her a key to his place. “I thought you had classes.”

“They were canceled,” she said as she approached. “I didn’t want to be trapped in my place with Aidan for two days and I thought who would I like to be trapped with? And your name was right on top of the list.”

She walked her fingers up his chest and he circled an arm around her and pulled her close. “This is a nice surprise.”

He brought his lips to hers and kissed her deeply. She smiled into his lips and ran her hands up into his hair, her fingertips grazing over his scalp. He made a gentle purring sound and pulled her closer.

“Mmm…” She hummed as she pulled back and ran her hands down to his chest. “You happy to see me then?”

Bruce leaned his forehead against hers. “I’m always happy to see you.”

She started to toy with his belt. “How are you feeling today?” She asked. “I want to try something.”

He smiled down at her and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. The way he had been exploring sex with her had been truly something special. The confidence she gave him he couldn’t even explain completely. Part of it was the fact she still slept with other people. He never felt guilty saying no because if she really needed that desire to be fulfilled, she could find that elsewhere. With the pressure to perform off, he felt more confident to perform because the Hulk stayed quiet. Best of all, she always checked. She’d get an idea, and she’d ask if he was okay first. If he said he was stressed, she’d offer up a bath and cuddles and never appeared to be disappointed in any way. This was not a relationship he had ever foreseen having, but now he was in it, he could see it being it for him. She was his person. “I’m good. Today has been good.”

“Think you could tie me up?” She asked as she started to unbutton his shirt.

“Mmm… I definitely could handle that,” he said. “Was that all?”

She shook her head. “I was thinking…” she said, looking up into his eyes, her pale blue ones sparkling. “Maybe as part of the foreplay, you could drip hot wax on me.”

She bit her bottom lip as she looked up at him and tugged on his belt. He thought about it, and what Hulk might think of the process and gave a small node. “I think I can handle that, too,” he said. “You might need to talk me through it though. I don’t want to give you any serious burns.”

“Of course, Brucie,” Summer agreed, pulling him by the belt towards his bedroom “You have some medical training though, I’m sure you know more about that kind of thing than I do.”

When they got into the bedroom she began to help him undress. Unfastening his belt as he took off his shirt. “You know,” she purred as she pushed his pants down. “If you ever want to try something, you just have to say.”

He chuckled and tickled her side, making her squirm away from him. “So far, you’re a few steps ahead of where I’m thinking, Summer. But I promise I will if I think of something.”

She went to her bag, that was sitting beside his bed and pulled out a few things. First was a set of wrist restraints in pink leather and white lace. Next came a candle and finally a box of condoms. “I found rainbow ones,” she said grinning up at him.

“Lovely,” Bruce chuckled, getting up on his knees on the bed.

She lit the candle and took off her bra. “The candle is a low heat one, so you don’t have to worry too much. Start high and bring it down low. And keep it away from my pussy. I don’t want to have to pick wax out of my pubes.”

Bruce laughed. “Better try not to get any on me, huh?”

She giggled and ran her fingers through his chest hair. “Yes, that would be very painful for you.”

She gave him the cuffs and held out her hands. He carefully locked them around her wrists and pushed her back on the bed. She arched her back as he guided her hands over her head and attached the cuffs to the headboard.

“Mmm… I love it when you push me back like that,” she hummed. “I like when you take control.”

“You like when you take control too,” he teased, touching the tip of her nose.

She giggled and squirmed under him. “That’s true,” she lifted her hips up and put her foot in the middle of Bruce’s chest. “Brucie, I should be fine. But I want to use safe words. If I say red that means stop. If I say orange that means I don’t want you to stop but whatever you’re doing is hurting too much so just change a little. If you’re worried about the sounds I’m making or anything else and you ask me if I’m okay and I am. I’ll say -”

“Green?” He finished as he ran his hand down her throat and over her breasts. She always looked so vulnerable and small when he tied her up like this. If something went wrong, and the Hulk came out, that would be the end of her. He didn’t worry about things like that anymore. And really he knew it didn’t matter if Summer was tied up or not, she was the one in charge.

She giggled and ground her hips against him. “That’s right.”

“I think I can handle that,” he said. “Are you going to be a good girl?”

“Oh, yes, sir. I’ll be so good,” she hummed, wriggling against him.

He picked up the candle and held it up high looking down at her. She ground against him again, making his cock jump a little. “Look at you,” he said softly as he held the candle up and tilted it. A few drops of wax landed on her skin. The dark red of the wax hardening against the pale cream of her skin.

She moaned and arched up, making the wax crack. “You can go closer with the candle.”

He lowered it and tipped more wax over her stomach. Her skin turned pinked under the wax as it hardened on her skin and she let out a soft gasp. “Yes,” she hummed. “There’s good. You can go closer sometimes too.”

He reached up and ran his thumb over her lips. “Anything for my good girl.”

She sucked the end of his thumb and he poured more wax onto her skin this time running the candle up to her breasts. She bit his thumb gently as she moaned again.

He continued to drip the wax on her skin, making sure to give her small breaks. She moaned and gasped and squirmed under him, rutting against his now hard cock as he painted her skin red with wax. She started to curse with each new mark but when he check-in she mewled the word green.

Soon her skin was painted in thick stripes of red. It stood in dark contrast to the paleness of her skin, even with the way it had turned pink where the wax met her skin.

Her cunt glistened with moisture, he could smell her arousal and it made his cock twitch and leak in anticipation. He grabbed the condom off the bed and rolled it on, the faint stripes of color unfolding as he rolled it in place.

“Yes, Bruce!” Summer moaned, bucking up under him. Pieces of wax broke off and rolled down onto the sheets as she moved. “Fuck me.”

He grabbed her hips and thrust hard into her. She cried out and her hand balled into fists as she jerked against her bindings. He leaned down over her, pushing her knees up and kissing her hungrily.

Her cunt clenched and pulsed around his cock. Despite the snow swirling around the window sweat began to bead on his skin as he thrust deep into her. She moaned against his lips and jerked under him. She arched back suddenly and came, crying out, her body shuddering and her cunt clenching around his shaft.

“Oh god, Summer,” Bruce moaned, picking up his pace. His fingers dug into her hips and he sat back rubbing her clit hard and fast.

She cried out and came again, jerking against him. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!” She babbled as her whole body spasmed.

He pulled out and rolled off the condom, jerking his cock and coming over her stomach. Hot ropes of white splattering over the red wax.

“Fuck, Bruce. You dirty boy,” Summer hummed happily.

Bruce smiled and lay down beside her and began to unbuckle her wrists. “I don’t know, Sum. It looks like you’re the one covered in mess, not me.”

Summer broke down into giggles. “We already knew I was a dirty girl.”

When her wrists were free she gently ran her fingers around the wax on her breasts, working it off in one large piece. “There you go, Brucie. Now you have a cast of my tits.”

Bruce laughed and leaned in and kissed her tenderly. “I’ll treasure it forever.” He said moving it to the bedside table. “Come on, my love. Let’s get you in the shower.”

“Mmmm that will be nice.” She said getting up.

He followed her into the bathroom. Generally speaking, Bruce didn’t love the snow. He’d come too naked in it after Hulk had gone on a rampage for him to appreciate it. But if he was going to get caught in a blizzard, at least with Summer he knew it would be interesting.


	10. Study Date

Bruce sat pretending to read. He was trying to play it cool and act like his girlfriend sitting naked on his couch studying wasn’t the biggest turn on in the world when it most clearly was.

Summer’s thesis was getting to the point that it needed to be written so she could start editing it so her focus was almost solely on that. Only Bruce had been noticing more and more that even at her most busy she liked just being around him. It wasn’t that she never went out with her friends anymore. She definitely did. She’d still go out partying with. She’d hang with them at their place. When Aidan needed her, she made sure she was always there for him. More and more though, Summer chose Bruce. If she had things that needed doing but she could do them with Bruce beside her, then that’s where she would be. Bruce had been considering even asking if she’d like to move in.

It was just coming into spring and while the weather was still cool, it was warm enough in Bruce’s tower apartment that Summer felt the need to strip naked and sit in the middle of his couch, knees pulled up in front of her with a printed copy of her thesis on her lap as she went through it with a pen making notes on it.

Bruce’s cock was starting to strain against his trousers. It was uncomfortable, to say the least, and he wondered if she had any idea at all the effect that she had on him.

He got up and stretched. He needed to do something about this whole pants situation. He thought maybe if he went and made tea, it would distract him enough that it would go away on its own. If not, he might opt for a cold shower. As he passed Summer, he leaned down and kissed the crown of her head. She looked up at him and smiled before going back to her work.

As he was preparing a pot of tea, he heard the ‘hey listen’ sound grab that Summer used for text alerts. Her laughter followed a moment later and as he was pouring the boiling water into his clay teapot she appeared in the doorway of his kitchen, one hand on either side of the doorframe and her ankles crossed over each other. Her hair hung down over her breasts, and one rosy, pink nipple poked through the strands.

He looked at her and bit his bottom lip, slowly letting it drag from between his teeth. “My word, Summer. You’re killing me here.”

“Oh sorry, Brucie,” Summer giggled. “I’ll go put some clothes on if you like.”

“Nope. Come here, you bad girl,” he said, grabbing her by the hips and lifting her onto the kitchen counter. He’d gotten much more comfortable in his own skin since Summer had been around him. Where before he always felt like he was on a ride and barely holding on, now he had these bouts where he felt like he was the one leading the charge. He moved in between Summer’s legs and pulled her flush up against him. She tilted her head back and he began to kiss and nip at her exposed throat.

“Bruce?” Summer sighed.

Bruce slid both his hands down her stomach to her pubic mound and began rubbing his thumb in circles over her clit. “Mm-hmm?” He hummed.

“Cassie wanted to know if she could come ‘round,” Summer said.

“When we’re done here, of course,” he joked.

“So five minutes?” She teased, breaking down into giggles.

“Cheeky thing,” he scolded and captured her mouth with his. As they kissed, their tongues took turns licking over each other’s lips. She rolled her hips against him, and her arousal started to smear on the front of his pants. Bruce unzipped his fly and pulled his cock free, quickly lining his already throbbing member up to Summer’s cunt. “Are we okay like this?”

“Uh-huh,” Summer moaned, pushing herself forward a little, so the tip of his cock just penetrated her entrance, stretching it out. She moaned and pulled his face back to hers, kissing him fiercely.

Bruce began to thrust into her, holding her by the hips so she balanced right at the edge of the counter. She wrapped her legs around him, linking her ankles together behind his thighs and gripped his back, her fingers bunching up his shirt.

As he slowed thrust, each time pulling almost all the way out before slamming back into her, he relished the feel of the warmth and moisture squeezing around his cock. The way she could control her pelvic floor so that one minute it was a comfortable pillow around him and the next it felt so tight he could barely move.

He continued to roll his thumb over Summer’s clit. She moaned and whimpered as he moved. When they broke their kiss, her mouth moved to his ear and she whispered to him. “Oh god, Bruce. You feel so good. Keep doing that. Oh, fuck.”

Each whispered word of encouragement and enjoyment spurred him on and brought him closer and closer to the brink of orgasm. Summer leaned back, arching her spine, her hair falling in cascades down her back. Bruce latched onto one of her breasts and pressed his teeth down on her nipple. It sent her over. Her whole body clenched up and her cunt squeezed tight around his cock. Bruce groaned, his body jerked forward, and he spilled inside of her.

Bruce tried to pull away and let Summer down, but she tightened her legs around him and pulled him into a kiss. When she finally let him go, she ran her fingers over her lips.

“Your stubble is nice but it gives me a rash,” she said.

“And you taste like bubblegum,” he replied as he lifted her off the counter and set her onto her feet.

Summer cocked her eyebrows. “Bubblegum tastes amazing, so I don’t see the problem.” She kissed his cheek as she tucked his cock away. “I’ll go tell Cass she can come ‘round and then take a quick shower and put on some clothes.”

She skipped out of the kitchen and Bruce cleaned up and finished making his tea. The sound of water running in the bathroom traveled through the pipes, and was followed by the sound of Summer singing ‘Teenage Dream’ at the top of her lungs. Bruce chuckled as he took his tea back to the couch.

He had contacted security to let them know he was expecting a visitor and was just finishing his tea when Summer came back out wearing one of his shirts. It was one of his endless supply of plum ones and it hung on her like a sack. But the way it curved in, hugging her ass was worse than when she had no clothes on at all.

“That’s putting on some clothes?” He teased.

“Its clothes,” she retorted, stepping up in front of him.

Bruce ran his hands up the back of her thighs. “Are you even wearing any underwear?”

Summer grinned and lifted the front of the shirt and showing him her bare pussy, with the little thatch of wiry red hair. Bruce grabbed her and pulled her against him, nuzzling into her pubic mound. “Summer…” he murmured.

Summer started giggling and pushed his hands into his hair, making his scalp prickle in the best way. “Brucie,” she scolded. “Cass is gonna be here soon.”

He groaned and continued to nuzzle at her. “But you smell so good.”

“Bruce,” she whined playfully. “I’ve got so much work.”

He let her go and stuck out his bottom lip. She laughed and ruffled his hair before flopping down next to him and draping her legs over his. She stayed like that for another fifteen minutes as she went through her thesis until FRIDAY announced Cassie had arrived and she got up to let her in.

Cassie was a small, mousy woman with a bright pink pixie cut. She was wearing a faded Nirvana t-shirt that didn’t quite cover the denim shorts she had on under it. Bruce knew she liked to wear the shirt in an attempt to incite people to try and question her knowledge of the band. She did the same thing with a Misfits shirt. When men tried it, which often one would, Cassie would either answer every single question correctly until they apologized and walked away. Or she’d play dumb until they’d start to mansplain to her when she’d unload some of the most obscure facts on them, so they’d have to google and check it was correct and she’d say something like ‘time to leave, little boy’. Bruce admired her tenacity but was pretty sure she was going to get herself into trouble one day.

Cassie and Summer sat cross-legged on the couch going over each other’s work. They would exchange facts about the Iliad or Roman propaganda featured in ancient pottery and artwork, and a whole series of things that Bruce didn’t know about so that he finally was able to focus on the work he had to do. Going over some calculations and looking up the latest research on quantum entanglement as Summer leaned against him.

As night fell, his stomach growled and Hulk gave him a serious warning in the back of his head that he better do something about it right away. “Are either of you hungry? I was thinking of ordering some vegetarian food. There’s a place that does spare ribs and burgers.”

“Yes, please,” they both said in unison.

He placed an order and it arrived less than twenty minutes later. All their studies were put to the side while they ate together, talking and laughing.

Summer sat back and patted her belly. “I’m so bloated.”

Cassie leaned down and kissed Summer on the stomach. “It’s a food baby. Congratulations!”

“Cassie, you can’t just kiss my stomach like that!” Summer squealed. “You weirdo.”

“Oh, sorry, Sum. I forgot. Lips are for kissing.” She leaned forward and captured Summer’s mouth with hers. Summer was pushed back against Bruce as she returned the kiss. Their hands tangled in each other’s hair and Summer made soft humming sounds. This wasn’t the first time Cassie and Summer had kissed while pressed against Bruce. It was just who they were. Bruce wasn’t really used to it though. Having two women do that while in contact with him was a weird combination of extremely sexy and completely uncomfortable.

Cassie pulled back from Summer and Summer shoved her with her foot. “It’s rude that those are the only lips you kiss.”

“Oh sorry, Sum,” Cassie laughed and grabbed the redhead’s legs, pushing them apart and dragging her forward a little. She dipped her head between Summer’s legs and there was a faint wet smacking sound as she licked and kissed her way up Summer’s pussy.

This was totally new. Bruce knew what both women got up to on occasion when he wasn’t around. Summer didn’t shove it in his face, but she didn’t lie and pretend they didn’t from time-to-time have sex. He also knew they weren’t in a relationship with each other either. Summer often displayed her affection for friends by having sex with them if that’s what they wanted. Whereas Cassie was just sexually overt. Having it shoved in his face like this was confronting. He wasn’t sure what it meant. Should he leave? Was he part of this? Did he even want to be part of this? The only thing he knew for sure was Hulk wanted to be part of this.

Summer moaned. “Oh god, Cass. That’s not what I meant.”

Cassie sat up and looked down into Summer’s eyes. Her fingers took up residence where her tongue had just been, slowly circling over Summer’s clit. “Really? What do you mean?”

Summed nodded her head toward Bruce.

Cassie’s eyes went wide. “Really? Bruce, do you wanna?”

There was the question. Did he want to? There had been talk about things like three ways and orgies. Summer had lists of things she wanted to do with him, and ‘other people’ was high up the list. But up until now, while he had acknowledged that their relationship was open, for Bruce that meant Summer did whoever she wanted and he just slept with her. He had no interest in sleeping with other people. He wanted her. He felt safe with her. He wanted her so much that he was okay with her as she was. Doing this wouldn’t exactly change that. He’d still be with Summer if they all slept together, but he’d definitely never seen himself as a threesome guy.

“Yes. Okay,” he said, swallowing thickly.

Cassie crawled past Summer and into Bruce’s lap. She traced her fingers over his lips and then kissed him. They took it slow - only slightly parting their lips. She tasted like Summer and he wiped his tongue over her bottom lip, enjoying the familiar flavor of Summer’s cunt.

Cassie opened her mouth, allowing him access. He pushed his tongue in past her lips, pressing it against hers. Summer started kissing and nuzzling at his throat. Her hand pushed up under his shirt and she ran her fingernails over his stomach.

Bruce’s cock began to harden and Cassie rolled her hips, grinding her pussy against it. Each roll of her hips made him harder still.

He broke the kiss with Cassie and Summer took her place. The familiar bubble gum taste of her lips pushing away the tart musk that lingered on his lips.

“Bedroom, Bruce?” Summer whispered when she pulled away from him.

“Yes,” he breathed. “Yes, okay.”

The three of them got up and headed into the bedroom. Cassie removed her clothes as she went, leaving them like a trail of breadcrumbs on the floor. When they got into the room, both women turned on Bruce. Summer unbuttoned his shirt while Cassie unbuckled his pants and pushed them down.

Summer dropped to her knees and pulled his cock free. She took him in her hand and pumped his shaft up and down for a moment before taking him in her mouth.

As Summer sucked his cock, he and Cassie kissed. One of his hands bunched into Summer’s hair, while the other slipped between Cassie’s legs. He teased her clit with the tips of his fingers. Cassie dropped to her knees and the two women started sucking his cock in tandem. They’d kiss over his length. One would suck his cock while the other tongued at his balls. When one released him from their mouth the other would take over. He was brought to the edge of orgasm alarmingly quickly. He pulled back, suddenly, panting. “Sorry. Uh - sorry.”

The women started giggling and turned on each other. They struggled to their feet while maintaining a kiss and moved toward the bed. Summer pushed Cassie back on the bed and pulled the shirt she was wearing off, before diving between Cassie’s legs.

She went down on Cassie like a woman on a mission. Licking and sucking on her clit. She pushed two fingers inside of her and worked them over Cassie’s walls, finding her g-spot and pressing down on it. While Cassie moaned and her body twisted on the mattress, Summer made soft sounds of enjoyment. Little hums and moans.

Bruce moved up behind Summer and dropped to his knees. He lapped from her cunt to her asshole while his fingers rolled over her clit. He closed his eyes and just relished the way she tasted and the feeling of her body as she moved. As her moans got louder and her cunt began to drip he got back to his feet and pressed his cock against her cunt, before thrusting in.

The sounds of the three of them filled the room. Moans and panting. Groans and grunts. Whispers and cries.

Cassie came loudly and explosively. She gushed over Summer who lapped up what she could. Cassie squirmed away from her and sat up. Bruce pulled out of Summer and she rolled over. He moved between her legs and entered her again. This time they moved as one, their bodies pressed closely together.

“Bruce, can you fuck me too?” Cassie asked as she watched them.

Bruce looked up at her with lust blown eyes as he continued to thrust into Summer. “Yes. Okay.”

Summer pushed him so he rolled onto his back and grabbed a condom from the bedside table. It was a pastel pink and had ridges down the length. She tore the packet open and placed the condom between her lips before rolling it onto his cock using just her mouth. Bruce moaned and his hips bucked up, pushing his cock that little further down her throat.

Summer moved away and Cassie climbed up over his lap and lowered herself down onto his cock. Summer straddled his face as Cassie began to ride him, moving quickly up and down on his cock. He licked her pussy, trying to focus on getting her off so that he didn’t come too quickly. He was vaguely aware that Cassie and Summer were kissing and groping each other above him.

Cassie’s fingers joined his tongue at Summer’s pussy and she ran it in tight concentric circles on her clit. Summer came, her legs shaking by his ears. She jumped off him and climbed behind Cassie. Bruce watched as she kissed Cassie’s cheek and then disappeared behind her. The next thing he knew, her tongue was rippling over his balls as she licked him with broad swipes.

It was too much and it brought him over almost immediately. His hips slammed up into Cassie and he emptied, crying out loudly. Cassie rubbed her clit quickly as she continued to bounce and milk his cock, and with a soft moan, she came too.

She climbed off him and sat cross-legged at the end of the bed and watched as Summer lay down half on top of Bruce. Bruce removed the condom, tied it off and tossed it in the trash can by the bed.

“Love you, Bruce,” Summer hummed, nosing at his cheek. “That was fun, right?”

“Love you too, Summer,” Bruce sighed. “And yes. It was very fun. I think that’s the first time the Hulk has ever shut up completely.”

“You guys are pretty gross,” Cassie teased playfully. “Do you mind if I use your shower before I head home, Bruce?”

“You can use my shower. You don’t have to go if you don’t want to. If you have more work to do together. Or if you just want to spend time with each other.” Bruce answered. “I don’t mind if you stay the night.”

Cassie laughed. “That’s really sweet. I’ll stay for a bit. I just hate not sleeping in my own bed.”

As Cassie left to use the shower, Bruce leaned down and kissed the top of Summer’s head. “Your friends are very odd.”

Summer laughed. “I’m pretty far from normal myself.”

Bruce tightened his arms around her, pulling her close to him. “I know. And I love that about you.”


	11. Bound and Safe

Bruce flexed his hands and took a deep breath. The ropes that bound him tensed on his chest and arms and then relaxed as he did. Summer had been like a breath of fresh air. One that had breathed new life into him. Where once the thought of even sex was too much for him to handle because of the hulk now he felt comfortable doing just about anything she suggested.

However, this was his suggestion. Since she’d used the ribbons to tie his hands behind his back, he’d been thinking about how much he’d enjoyed it. And that thought had turned to daydreams which had turned to talk. Summer had such a long list of things she’d wanted to do with the person she loved and now he wanted them too. It wasn’t some self-imposed pressure to keep up with her. Quite the opposite really - her lack of pressure made him relax and allowed him to get here now - bound in intricate knotwork and watching Summer slick glittery lube on a thin dildo she had fitted into a harness she was wearing.

He was surprised by how safe he felt. He’d always assumed that being tied up would make him feel caged and when he felt caged the Hulk came out. It wasn’t even a question of maybe. It was an immediate trigger. With the beautiful knotwork on the hemp rope that bound him, he felt secure and safe. The kind of effect he got when using a weighted blanket.

Not that it had been quick to get to this point. For weeks and weeks, he and Summer had built up to it. She was… well perfect. She had always been perfect when she was with him. Each step they took was small and they tried various options. He’d discovered hand-cuffs were a hard no. As were anything with a chain. The leather of fabric cuffs depended on what they looked like on. It wasn’t just the bondage either. He’d wanted to try anal play too and she’d bought him a training kit and with time and patience she’d been stretching him out and god he’d loved it. She was careful not to hurt him and she backed off anytime he showed discomfort. If he ever safeworded or even used the warning signal that he wasn’t quite comfortable she back right off and made sure he was fine. There was no one else on the planet that he could have done this with. There was no one that tamed the beast inside him quite like Summer. No one that stoked his desire. He had no idea what he’d done to deserve her or what had made him recognize that in her right away, but he was glad for the first time in his life he’d taken the risk and jumped.

“You look so hot,” Summer purred as she ghosted her fingers up his cock. He was already rock hard and fairly certain that this whole event would be over in less time it had taken to prepare him. But the preparation had been half the fun. She was gentle and tender with her hands and her lips were playful. She set him at ease and on edge at the same time, and looking at her now, half-naked and kneeling between his legs that were bound in such a way that he couldn’t close them making sure his hips were tilted up so his ass was presented to her, she looked like some kind of nymph.

“You look beautiful,” he said, his voice coming out in a needy rasp.

She checked the bindings again, her hands caressing his skin and making it prickle. 

“Are you ready, Brucie?” She asked. “Feel safe?”

“I feel so good, Summer,” he groaned. “Please.”

“You remember the safe words?” She asked.

“Yes, traffic lights. I’ve got it,” he practically mewled. “Please, Summer. Please give it to me.”

She pressed the head of the toy against his asshole and leaned over him a little, gripping the ropes that crossed his chest. “It’s a little bigger than you’re used to. If you don’t like it we can go smaller.”

“Please, Summer,” he pleaded. “Please.”

She bit her bottom lip, it was sexy and mischievous all at once and if he wasn’t held down he’d have pulled her into a kiss and coaxed that lip into his own mouth. All he could do was buck up in his binds, the rope jerking against him.

She pushed him down and eased forward. The tip of the toy pushed in. His ring muscle seemed to resist and then gave suddenly so it slipped in further than what Summer appeared to have intended as she pulled back quickly. He moaned and whimpered yanking against the ropes holding him in place trying to get her back.

“Shhh… That’s it, Bruce. Relax and behave for me,” Summer soothed. “I’ll give you everything you want.”

She eased forward again, the way his ass stretched to accommodate the toy burned at the edges, and the deeper the toy got the hotter the burn. He tensed and she paused letting him adjust. She caressed his cheek and looked down at him with those clear blue eyes, watching his expression. As he began to relax she began to thrust.

Each thrust of her hips went deeper and deeper and she moved faster and harder until she was pounding into his ass. The curve of the toy was perfectly set so that it pressed on his prostate with each thrust. There was some pain, but mostly it was just good. A current ran through him. It made his balls tighten and his cock jump and leak precum. The current traveled up his spine and made his back arch and his body strain against the ropes. It spread out over his skin, making his scalp prickle and he started to feel all fuzzy on the edges.

He stayed tethered to Summer but the touch of her hands. She held him firmly at the chest with one hand, while the other caressed him. It grounded him, kept him here with her. She leaned down and kissed him deeply as she thrust into him again and again. Her tiny frame using so much force, it pushed him up the mattress with each thrust.

He moaned deeply into her lips. His cock throbbed and leaked, leaving a sticky pool that clung to his skin and made the hairs on his stomach stick together. Her stomach pressed against him, rolling and undulating, massaging his shaft until all he could do was clench his muscles and hope he could hold on.

“Fuck!” Bruce gasped, breaking the kiss and bucking hard under her. The ropes bit into his skin and his cock jumped. “I’m gonna come, Summer.”

She bit her bottom lip and looked down at him with intense focus as she continued to thrust. “Come then, Bruce Banner. Whenever you’re ready.” Her thin fingers wrapped around his shaft and he began to jerk him off at the same quick pace as she set with her hips.

He cried out and arched his back. There was a tightening in his balls but that same feeling of hot pleasure that pressed down on him seemed to start higher and hit him everywhere all at once. His body jerked and his muscles clenched and he came with a roar.

Summer hummed and stroked him through it as he came in copious amounts on his stomach. Thick ribbons of it even reaching his chest. “Holy shit,” she cooed. “That was amazing, Bruce. Look at you.”

He couldn’t even form words, he just collapsed on the bed breathing heavily in his blissed-out post-orgasmic state. Summer eased the toy out of his ass and began to unfasten the ropes.

Her hands moved so tenderly and with such care, if it was possible to fall deeper in love with her, he did right then and there. She unfastened the bindings and moved then away and then carefully cleaned him up with a warm washcloth and packet of wipes. When she was done she took off the harness and began to rub lotion into his skin, focusing on the points where the rope had rubbed. She had him roll over and rubbed his shoulders and back, easing out the tension he was holding on to thanks to the position he had been holding for so long. He moaned softly and she leaned down and kissed his cheeks. “I love the sounds you make when you let go,” she whispered. “Did you enjoy it?”

“Mm-hmm…” he hummed, reaching behind him and caressing her jaw.

She moved back and he rolled over, pulling her down into his arms. She broke down into giggles as his body engulfed hers in the embrace. “Do you know how much I love you, Summer?” He asked, nuzzling into her neck.

“Mmm… I think so. You show me every day we’re together,” she said, as she curled her fingers into his hair. “I never thought we’d really get anywhere you and I. I’ve liked you from the first day, but I always got this feeling like I was dragging you along on some ride and one day you’d lose your grip or let go and I’d be alone again. But now you’re even leading the way. I worry you’re changing yourself for me though.”

Bruce shook his head and pulled back looking into her eyes. “I’ve changed because of you. Not for you,” he said simply. “For so long now - even before the Hulk had his physical form - I just lived in fear. I was scared of my father. I was scared of the kids at school. I was scared of my boss. Then I was scared of what the Hulk could do. It stopped me from being able to ask for what I wanted or needed. I was scared to even try those things. But you’re so different, Summer. Everything I couldn’t be and yet I’ve never felt pressure from you. I feel safe to be whoever I want. And the more they come to me the more options become available. I feel safe with you to explore.”

Summer smiled and cradled his jaw, caressing his cheek with her thumb. “You don’t think you want those things I don’t want to give? Like marriage or kids?”

He shook his head. “No. I’m fine without them. I’m fine with being the satellite you orbit. More than fine. I’m grateful that you come back to me every time. That’s all I need.”

Summer smiled and her eyes shimmered. She leaned in and kissed him deeply, her thumb continuing to run over his cheek. He melted into it, relaxing into her touch. She pulled back slowly and sat up.

“Alright, Bruce Banner,” she said touching his nose. “I need to clean these things and put them away. “Shall I run a bath and make some tea?”

He hummed contentedly. “Yes, please.”

“Good,” she said, getting up. “We can talk about what else you want me to do to you.”

He sighed and relaxed back into the bed. He did love how much she was willing to explore with him, but not quite as much as how she liked to take care of him when they were done.


	12. The Idea of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Square:** @brucebannerbingo - C4 Clint Barton/Hawkeye

Clint wandered through the crowd, hands shoved deep into his pockets. He wore a suit that was on loan from Burberry. Which was just as well because as nice as it was with its shimmering purple blend of mohair and canvas, he felt uncomfortable in it. Even with the assurance from Tony’s stylist that he looked ‘absolutely edible, darling’.

He stopped every now and again to admire the photography. All the photos of people in various states of undress, often glistening thanks to the mist they’d been sprayed with or the oil they’d had rubbed into their skin. There’s even one of him here somewhere, though he wasn’t exactly in a hurry to see it. It had taken a lot of talking to get him to agree to sit for it and he’d felt ridiculous the whole time. The other photos were nice though. Very nice. None were what you’d call pornographic, but they sat right on that line between art and porn and he was enjoying taking them in.

He walked up to a photo standing on the far wall. Three bodies wrapped together. Two men, wrapped around a woman. Where one person started and the other ended was unclear. Clint ran his thumb up and down his cock as he looked at it, just letting it stiffen that little bit to add urgency to the desire he felt as he looked at it. He studied each figure closely. Everyone was posed in such a way that it could easily be displayed in mainstream media. It was perfectly decent, except somehow it was also completely indecent. Each body was pressed so closely to the others and wrapped around them so graphically. He studied each and every line as he absentmindedly stroked his thumb up and down his length.

The figure on the left had dark hair and was clean-shaven. His jaw was set and his eyes dark. It almost looked like he was ready to fight which contrasted to the fact he was in such an intimate position. His expression was angry and hungry. Clint’s eyes moved to the figure in the middle. She was looking to the right, her mouth parted slightly. Her mouth was almost the most pornographic part of the photo. Her lips were painted a deep red and filtered in the way that it stood out against the heavily shadowed black and white of the rest of the photo. Her lips were plump and there were droplets of moisture beading on the bottom one. Clint could imagine them wrapped around his cock. The look in those eyes of hers said she’d welcome it too. Those eyes were needy and full of lust. Her lashes were so long and thick they cast their own shadow.

Clint’s eyes moved to the next figure. And … it was Tony. He cursed himself for being such a deviate that he’d thought it was okay to just stroke his cock to a picture of his friend in the middle of a fucking charity event.

He moved away from the photo and headed down to where a large group of people was milling around drinking. His intention was to get a beer and try and forget that he was apparently a massive pervert. As he approached the bar he caught sight of Bruce and his girlfriend locked around each other. He’d known Bruce had been seeing her for a little under a year now but he had only met her once, and fuck if she wasn’t completely stunning. He’d been a little envious of Bruce ever since. It didn’t help now that Bruce was here with her and Clint was completely alone.

Bruce had his hand pushed into her fiery red hair. Hair that fell down her back in wide curls that probably took forever to perfect but just looked so naturally perfect. Bruce’s other hand was on her waist, his fingers ever so slightly digging into the bare skin visible thanks to the almost indecent cut of her iridescent dress. His face was held close to hers and he was speaking to her, but whatever he was saying was dotted with small kisses just under her ear.

Her hands were gripping the lapels of Bruce’s dark gray jacket and she laughed suddenly, throwing her head back. It was such a comfortable, natural movement and it made her just that little bit more desirable to Clint. That painful twinge of envy dug that little bit deeper. Not that he begrudged Bruce having Summer in his life. Bruce had earned that kind of happiness more than just about anyone else Clint knew. Clint just wanted that too. Not her exactly. Just _that_ in general.

Clint turned and stalked away. He didn’t want to be around them right now reminding him of the things he didn’t have. Besides, a dangerous little thought had crept into his mind. He thought he might find somewhere quiet and indulge in the fact that he was now a lonely deviate.

He wandered down the hall trying to find somewhere private, but not too private. He eventually settled on a small alcove that led to the janitorial closet. It was dark and there was a light sculpture blocking it from immediate view.

He started to think about the woman from the photo. The red of her lips. The little beads of moisture on them. He pictured himself tasting those lips. Tracing his tongue over them. He leaned back on the wall and his head fell back, and slowly, just testing the idea out, he began to move his hand up and down his cock through his pocket.

He pictured what it would be like to have that mouth wrapped around his cock. How her tongue would feel rolling over his length as she gazed up at him past her long lashes.

What he was doing wasn’t enough. He turned, leaning his head on his arm as he bent over a little facing the wall. He unzipped his fly, pulled his cock free from his pants, and spat on his palm. She stroked it over the head of his dick, lubricating it so it allowed his hand to move easily over his hardness. He slowly stroked his hand up and down his length as he thought about her mouth. His rhythm picked up as his breath shallowed. Precome leaked from the head of his cock and it began to throb gently in his hand. He rolled his palm over it adding the pre-ejaculate to his saliva, increasing the lubrication and allowing his fist to move quickly up and down.

“Clint?”

Clint startled and quickly tucked his cock back away. Bruce’s tone was startled and slightly confused, but there was nothing accusatory about it. “Shit, Bruce - I - I was just…”

Bruce made a choked sound and Summer began to giggle. “It’s okay. We saw.”

Clint looked them both over. Or more accurately he looked her over. She looked even more stunning up closer. Her pale blue eyes were so bright and her lips were painted the same dark red as the woman from the photo. His eyes moved down her body, taking in the swell of her breasts and the curve of her hips. Part of him wanted to just pull out his cock and finish what he’d already started.

She bit her lip and leaned up and whispered something into Bruce’s ear. A pink flush crept up the back of his neck and he gave a small nod. “Summer would like to know if she can finish you off.”

Clint choked on air and blinked at them. “What?” Summer moved up in front of him and raised her eyebrows as she hooked her hands into his belt. “Y - yes. Okay. Please.”

Without saying a word, Summer sank to her knees and unfastened Clint’s pants. She pulled out his cock and ran the point of her tongue up his length and swirled it over the head.

“You’ve met Summer, right?” Bruce asked as he watched them both.

Clint went to speak but the sound was strangled off as Summer took his cock into her mouth. He looked down at her. The dark red of her lips contrasted so strongly against his pale skin and she was watching him, looking him directly in the eye as she moved her mouth up and down his shaft.

Bruce cleared his throat and Clint’s eyes snapped back up to him. He had never been so confused and so turned on at once which was saying something because he was usually some mixture of both.

“I’m not sure if Tony or Nat told you, but Summer and I are in an open relationship. And you know me, Summer is a lot wilder than I am. She’s been getting me to relax and open up to new experiences,” Bruce explained as Summer bobbed her head up and down on his cock. Clint was having trouble focusing and he didn’t really know what Bruce was trying to say to him. Bruce moved, so he was blocking the space between the light sculpture and the wall and two people walked past. He smiled at them and when they were gone again he relaxed. “Where was I?” Bruce asked. “Oh, right. I feel like… well, a different person. I’m more in sync with Hulk. I feel safer trying new things out. I had thought that the fact Summer saw other people would be hard to deal with but actually, it’s almost like it takes the pressure off me to … well, perform I suppose. And then I feel safer … performing? Does that make sense, Clint?”

Clint groaned. Summer was rolling her tongue over his shaft and sucking hard each time she pulled back and it was pulling Clint apart. His breath had become ragged and his cock was pulsing in her mouth. He couldn’t stop opening and closing his hands in her hair.

“She likes to talk about having a threesome or more with other Avengers. It made me uncomfortable at first. Like I was a stepping stone to get to the rest of you. Or I wasn’t enough. But she talks about all kinds of things she wants to do. Not just that. And Clint, the list is extensive,” Bruce continued. “We’ve done a lot of them now. I didn’t think I was going to be able to originally. I thought at best I’d be this vanilla guy she went back to sometimes while she was out sewing her wild oats. But I’ve done them and I liked them. We’ve slept with other women together. We’ve had sex in public places. That’s what we were coming in here to do right now, actually. We weren’t trying to catch you. She’s tied me up. I’ve tied her up. This though, this was right up the top of her list but I had no idea how to ask any of you to do it. I mean I knew there might be some of you who would at least consider it, but … I’m me. I couldn’t ask. But here you are.”

Clint was only half listening and he couldn’t quite figure out the point of Bruce’s story. He had started to move against Summer, pushing his cock just that little bit deeper down her throat. She had started working one hand up and down his perineum as she gripped his ass with the other hand. She sucked, hollowing her cheeks as she pulled back. Clint groaned and gripped the back of her head and jerked forward, coming straight down her throat. She swallowed it all, lapping her tongue up his dick like she was licking it clean.

She released him and held out her hand. Clint took it and helped her to her feet. She smiled and bit her bottom lip, her eyes twinkling wickedly before returning to Bruce’s side. Bruce put his arm around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her fiercely. Clint wondered if he was trying to remind him that Summer was his.

Clint tucked his cock away and zipped himself up, shaking his head like he was trying to clear it.

“So, would you be interested?” Bruce asked as he finally broke apart from Summer.

“Interested in what?” Clint asked, completely perplexed.

Summer approached him and ran her fingers up the lapels of his jacket. “Come home with us.”

It was like the whole building fell silent. That the only people there were him, Bruce, and Summer. His eyes traveled up and down Summer’s body again and lingered on her mouth. “Okay.”

She smiled and took his hand. Clint followed the two of them out of the gallery. The Avengers had a small fleet of limos waiting for them and the small group climbed into the back of one and sat pressed together on the back seat.

Summer whispered something into Bruce’s ear again and he looked at her seriously. “You’re sure?”

“Yes. Please, Bruce?” She begged.

“Which one do you want?” He asked, fishing into his pocket and pulling out a small baggie of pills.

She giggled and nosed at his cheek. “The unicorn.”

He took a small pink unicorn-shaped pill from the bag and put it on his tongue. The corners of Summer’s mouth quirked up and Bruce pulled her into a kiss, pushing the pill into her mouth with his tongue. As the kissed Summer took hold of Clint’s hand and placed it on her knee, guiding it up under the slit in her dress.

“Is that E?” Clint asked, not quite believing what he was seeing. Of all his teammates he’d be less shocked to see Steve using Ecstasy than Bruce.

“It is,” Bruce answered pulling back from Summer. Summer leaned her head back on Bruce’s arm and started to play with his hair. She’d twirl it around her finger and pull the twisted sections down over Bruce’s brow.

“Can I try it?” Clint asked.

“Are you sure?” Bruce answered seriously. “You can if you want, but I know Summer and her limits. I don’t know yours.”

“I don’t have many,” Clint said. “I’d like to try it.”

Summer took the baggie off Bruce and began to sift through the ills. “You can have this yellow teddy bear and…” she squeaked and pulled out another. “There’s a purple target. It must have been made for you.” She placed them onto her tongue and Clint dived on her. Their tongues clashed and he hooked hers into his mouth snatching the tablets from her. As they kissed his hands moved further up her leg. She shifted her legs apart and linked her ankle under Bruce’s.

Bruce kissed Summer’s throat and his hands roamed over her chest. He pushed one hand into the neckline of her dress, groping her breast. She moaned and pushed into Bruce’s palm as her lips continued to move with Clint’s. Bruce grabbed the fabric on her neckline and yanked it down, tearing the fabric. He leaned in and pulled a nipple into his mouth and she arched up moaning loudly into Clint’s mouth.

Summer began to card her fingers through both Bruce and Clint’s hair. Her hips raised up against Clint’s hand and Clint began to rub her clit through the sheer lace of her panties.

Summer broke away from Clint’s mouth and kissed along his jawline. When she reached his ear, she swirled her tongue over his earlobe and sucked on it. 

“I really liked sucking on your dick, Clint,” she whispered into his ear as she moved her hand down to his lap and traced her fingers over his limp cock. “Did you like that too? Is it something you’d ever thought about me doing?”

Clint closed his eyes and hummed in agreement as he thought about her mouth wrapped around his dick. He shifted her panties to the side and pushed his middle finger into her cunt right up to his knuckle. She was wet and running hot and she clenched her pelvic floor around his finger, moaning softly against his ear.

“That feels so good, Clint,” she whispered. “When we get back to Bruce’s place, I’m going to let you do so many things to me. You and Bruce can have me pretty much any way you like. I love Bruce, you know? He might be the one. But even still, I like to think about all the ways three people can fuck each other and I’m glad you’re going to be the third this time. Maybe we can start with you watching Bruce and me? He knows what I like. I like so many things you might not even expect.”

Clint was now completely hard under her hand. She outlined his cock with the soft fabric of his trousers and she ran her hand - palm flat - up and down the bulge. Clint groaned loudly and let his head drop back on the seat.

Bruce moved from Summer’s breast to her throat and he sucked on her neck, biting gently on her skin. Each time he bit down, Summer would suck in air through her teeth.

“Fuck yes, Bruce. Mark me,” she moaned, her body clenching. The muscles in her cunt squeezed tight around Clint’s finger. “Mark me so that when I next show up in the tabloids they call me a slut.”

The car pulled up in the underground garage at the Avengers’ Tower and the ecstasy started kicking in. Clint felt light and his pulse was racing. Summer had to hold her dress in place as they got out of the car and headed up in the elevator or she would expose her breast to the world. She clung to Bruce on the ride up to Bruce’s floor, rubbing her cheek on his arm.

When they got to Bruce’s floor, Clint caught her by her hips and spun her to face him. She let her ruined dress go and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her breast fell free and clint palmed it as she ran her hands into his hair, bunching it in her hands.

Bruce watched them as they just held each other, looking into each other’s eyes as they swayed back and forth, their hips pressed tightly together.

“Summer,” Bruce said gently. “Nearly there.”

She turned and laughed, covering herself again and she reached out and took his hand.

They made it to the apartment and Summer skipped through the door, letting her dress go and began unzipping it as she made her way to the stereo. Clint stood in the doorway watching her as she let the dress fall to the ground and just stood at the stereo flicking through her playlists on her phone while she danced to music that wasn’t even playing yet. He began to run his fingers up and down the soft fabric of his jacket.

Bruce walked up behind Summer and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the side of her neck and whispered in her ear. Clint couldn’t hear what Bruce was saying but Summer makes no attempt to keep her own voice down. “Yes… I will be good… I am… Please, Bruce…” Bruce’s hand moved down her body and even though Clint couldn’t see what they were doing, he was pretty sure Bruce had started fingering her because she suddenly let out a low moan.

Bruce let her go and turned around putting his finger in his mouth. “Clint? Are you going to come inside?”

Clint shook himself and turned and pulled the door closed behind him.

“Can I get you a drink?” Bruce asked as a slow deep baseline started throbbing through the speakers.

“Yeah, uh, a beer if you have it,” Clint answered. A dreamy, hypnotic melody had joined the baseline and Summer approached Clint, swaying her hips to the music. Her hair had fallen over her breasts, and the pale pink buds of her nipples would disappear and reappear as her hair shifted with the movement of her body.

She took Clint’s hands and he could feel his pulse quicken. She led him to the couch and when they reached it, she slowly slid the jacket from Clint’s shoulder and down his arms. Her hands carefully caressed his muscular arms. When his jacket was off, she carefully folded it lengthways and rubbed her face on it, taking a deep breath in as she did. She draped it over the arm of the chair and pushed him so he was sitting and climbed into his lap.

Her hands went to his cheek and she stroked them down his neck and over his chest. “I’m kind of in love with you right now,” she said in a soft, far off voice. “But that’s not right. I’m in love with him. That feels different. I’m in love with the idea of you. Here you are but you’re not real. Do you know what I mean?”

She started to loosen Clint’s tie. Clint swallowed and his hands moved to her back. “I know what you mean,” he breathed as he thought about his jealousy over Bruce being with her despite not even knowing her. “I am in love with the idea of you too.”

Bruce came over and handed Clint his beer into his hand as he pressed a bottle of water into the middle of Summer’s back. She shivered and turned to take it. Bruce held it out to her, but when she went to close her fingers around the bottle he pulled it away again. “Don’t drink this too fast,” he said, placing it back in her palm. She unscrewed the cap and took a long drink. “Summer!” Bruce scolded, sitting down on the couch opposite them. She put the lid on the water and put it on the side table before returning her attention back to Clint. She leaned in as she and nuzzled at his neck, drawing circles on his skin with the point of her tongue as she loosened his tie. 

Clint looked over to Bruce. He was sitting, watching them closely as he leaned back on the couch, his hand stroking up and down his cock through his pants. He’d taken his jacket off and his tie was hanging loose hanging around his neck while the top two buttons on his shirt were undone.

Summer took Clint’s left hand and unclipped the cufflinks. She repeated the process on the right wrist and put the jewelry on the side table next to her bottle of water. He put his beer with her water and cradled her cheek in his hand, guiding her down into a kiss. She hummed, but it didn’t sound sexual. Rather she sounded deliriously happy. Her hands traveled over his chest, flicking at his nipples and she rocked her hips against him.

“Summer. Come here,” Bruce ordered. Clint looked up in surprise. He had never heard Bruce sound so dark and demanding. The only time he could ever think it came close was when he’d threatened to kill Wanda way back when, but _this_ \- this was completely different.

Summer got up and approached Bruce. He guided her to sit in his lap, facing Bruce and moved her hair to the side so he could suck on her neck and nip at her earlobes. Summer smiled at Clint and for a moment he felt like he lost herself in those eyes. The image of her gazing up at him while his dick was in her mouth flicked through his mind and he shivered in his seat.

“Did you want him to watch?” Bruce asked.

“Yes, please,” Summer hummed as she started playing with her breasts, her nails flicking over her hardening nipples. Clint noticed for the first time that her nails were painted the same deep red as her lips. It was darker than the red of her hair and stood out in contrast to her pale skin and light pink nipples.

“What do you want, Summer?” Bruce asked gently.

“I want you to be rough,” she replied, her tongue tracing over her upper lip.

Bruce’s hand went to her throat and his finger tightened around it. His other hand bunched in her hair and he yanked her head back. “Like this? Is this what you want?”

“Yes, like that,” she mewled. Her breathing had shallowed and was coming in slightly ragged. Clint was mesmerized by the rise and fall of her chest.

Bruce shoved her off his lap and pushed her face down into the couch, pulling bother her hands behind her and holding them at the small of her back. She groaned and looked over at Clint, biting her lip. Clint unfastened his belt and unzipped his fly, pulling his cock out and stroking it as he watched Bruce and Summer.

Bruce yanked Summer’s underwear down and Clint watched as Bruce fucked her with his hand. Clint tried to match the speed of his strokes with the movement of Bruce’s hand at Summer’s cunt, but the frantic speed at which Bruce moved proved to be too much.

Summer started to pant and her eyes seemed to glaze over as the sounds she made became louder and less coherent. Clint decided he wanted to move. Needed to. He had to watch more closely. There was a brief passing thought that maybe that this that’s not something you should do. It passed quickly. His inhibitions were gone, replaced with lust and a deep feeling of euphoria.

He moved behind Bruce and watched as his friend used his finger light lightning within her. Two fingers moved rapidly in and out of her cunt, before stopping and dragging along her internal walls. His thumb rolled over her clit, paused briefly to press down before swiping it quickly back and forth. Clint stroked his cock and started to moan softly, creating an undertone to the graphic sounds Summer was making.

“Oh god, yes, please, Bruce,” Summer pleaded.

“Summer,” Bruce said sternly. “You had better not come on me and ruin this suit.”

“Please, Bruce,” she cried with an edge of panic to her voice. “I won’t be able to help it.”

“I don’t own it, Summer,” he growled.

“Please. Bruce! Oh god!”

Bruce let her hands go and spanked her ass. “Alright, come for me.”

Summer’s body seemed to seize up. Every muscle tensed and she cried out, coming explosively. Clint has never seen anyone squirt quite like that before. She gushed, her fluids coating the pale grey fabric of Bruce’s suit.

“You ruined my suit, Summer,” Bruce said playfully. “I’m gonna have to pay for it now.”

Summer broke down into giggles and rolled onto her back. “I’ll buy it for you.”

Bruce moved past Clint and put his hand on Clint’s shoulder. The scent of her fluids on his hand called strongly to Clint and he took Bruce’s hand and put the index and middle fingers in his mouth and sucked on them.

Bruce smiled softly and caresses Clint’s cheek. “You can taste her from the source if you like,” he said gently. Clint let Bruce’s fingers go and for a brief moment he wonders if he should be embarrassed by what he just did, but it passed quickly.

Summer watched them with her legs spread, fingering her clit. “Clint, you should kiss Bruce,” she said. She sounded like an excited child on Christmas and Clint just wanted to give her all the gifts she was so desperate to have. He looked up at Bruce hopeful that he’ll comply.

Bruce leaned into Clint and they kissed. Clint’s hand went to Bruce’s jaw and stroked over his stubble. Bruce wasn’t the first man Clint had kissed, his experience was vast and varied but he’d never once imagined that he’d be kissing Bruce Banner.

“Oh, fuck, yes,” Summer moaned. The men broke their kiss and Clint turned back to her. She was watching them with such an expression of pure love and joy that passed from her into him.

“I love you so much, Bruce,” she hummed.

“I love you too, Summer,” he replied. “Clint if you and Summer want…”

Clint didn’t even wait for Bruce to finish talking. He scrambled forward, pushing his pants down as he went. He dived straight for her pussy. There was no slow trail of kisses up towards his intended destination. He wanted to taste her and that’s what he was going to do. He flattened his tongue and lapped up from her entrance to her clit. She grabbed hold of his hair and held him in place as he drank from her and he used his tongue to explore every part of her cunt.

Bruce disappeared for a little while and when he returned he’d stripped himself of all his clothing except his boxers and he had a handful of condoms that he placed on the coffee table. He crouched down in front of Summer and Clint gazed up at them, watching them kiss as he used his lips to draw Summer’s clit into his mouth.

Summer groaned and let her head fall back, but she kept holding on to Bruce’s hair. “Think you might like to suck my dick?” Bruce asked.

Summer shook her head. “I want you to fuck Clint.”

“What?” Bruce asked, sounding perplexed.

“Fuck, Clint. While he’s fucking me. I want that,” she said.

“I’m not going to fuck Clint,” Bruce said. He sounded sweet and patient. Like he was used to her making unusual demands while she was high.

Clint moved, crawling up over Summer. He pressed his cock against her pussy and buried his face in her neck, nuzzling at her. She giggled and squirmed under him.

“You’d let Bruce fuck you, wouldn’t you?” She asked.

“Mm-hmm… that would be really nice being in the middle,” Clint mumbled into her skin as he ground down into her.

“Woah, hang on. Let’s just back up here one second,” Bruce said. “Clint is that what you really want? It’s not just the drugs talking?”

“He said yes, Brucie,” Summer pleaded. “Please. For me.”

“Summer, there’s consent and there’s consent,” Bruce said. “And I’ve never even been with a man before, so I need to make sure he’s not just saying yes because you’re talking him into it.”

Clint sat up and looked at him, smiling softly. The colors felt brighter and he reached over and ran his hand through Bruce’s thick chest hair. It felt so soft under his fingers and he wanted to rub his face on it. “Bruce, you don’t have to if you don’t want to, but you don’t have to worry about me. I’ve had plenty of sex with men. I’ve given it and I’ve taken it. I don’t really have a type.”

Bruce sighed and nodded. “Come on then, let’s take it to the bedroom.”

They walked into the bedroom hand in hand and Summer sat Clint on the end of the bed. She took one of the condom’s Bruce had arranged n the bedside table and rolled it over Clint’s cock. Straddling his lap she lowered herself down onto his dick slowly, her eyes closed and a look of pure pleasure on her face. When she is seated with his whole length buried deep inside her she opens her eyes and starts to rock against him. She slowly rolled her hips and raised and lowered herself in his lap. Her body radiated heat and as she moved sweat beaded over her skin. Clint marveled at the control she seemed to have of her pelvic floor. She would go from feeling soft and comfortable around his cock to feeling like she just might break it in two. She squeezed and relaxed her walls like she was trying to milk him.

She leaned in and kissed him, her tongue tracing over the corner of his lips just before she does. The kiss is broken quickly and she gestures for Bruce. He came willingly, their mouths moving together like they have that particular dance perfected between them.

Clint groaned. He was close and tempted to just finish inside her, but the love he feels for both of them is heightened and he wants them both but more than that, he wants to make Summer happy. He picked her up and moved her onto the bed and she lay back with her legs spread.

“Clint, you don’t have to do this,” Bruce said gently as Clint positioned himself between Summer’s legs. “She gets these ideas…”

“I want to,” Clint replied, sinking back into Summer. “I love you both.”

Bruce rolled in a condom and lubed up his cock. Clint pulled his legs up under him and spread them a little as he continued to thrust into Summer. Bruce moved behind him and drizzled the lube straight onto Clint’s asshole, he pressed the head of his cock against it and Clint groaned as his ring muscle gave and let Bruce in.

Bruce’s cock sunk deep into him, stretching and filling his ass as he rutted shallowly into Summer, her cunt squeezing and massaging his cock. When the head of Bruce’s cock pressed on his prostate he groaned loudly. “Oh fuck, right there, Bruce.”

Clint looked down at Summer. The expression on her face was one of pure bliss. She watched both him and Bruce closely as she panted under them. Her legs wrapped around Clint’s waist and Bruce ran his hands down her calves. Clint buried his face into her neck to muffle the sound of his approaching orgasm.

Bruce ran his hands up Summer’s legs and over Clint’s back. With the drugs and the way Summer’s cunt squeezed his cock and Bruce fucked him slow and deep and their bodies moving together and how his pulse raced and her skin tasted so salty and yet sweat - it was all too much. Clint bore down on Bruce’s cock and jerked hard into Summer, coming with a loudly.

Bruce pulled out and threw his condom away. “Summer, open your mouth.”

Clint rolled off her and she moved to the end of the bed opening her mouth wide and poking her tongue out. Clint moved up beside her and looked up at Bruce. “I want it too,” Clint said, almost begging Bruce in those four small words.

Bruce groaned and pumped his shaft furiously. Clint looked up at him and watched the way the tendons in his neck pulled tight as he got closer and closer to his release. Bruce grunted and came in hot ropes, from Summer’s mouth to Clint’s, painting the both of them with his seed.

They both swallowed what they could and turned, kissing each other deeply and licking Bruce’s mess from each other’s lips.

Bruce sat down at the end of the bed and Summer pulled away from Clint and climbed up into Bruce’s lap and he wrapped his arms around her and cradled her to his chest and used a kleenex to wipe her face.

Clint got up and started cleaning himself up and looked around for his clothes. “Clint, come back to bed. You should stay so you’re not alone when you crash. Especially after all this,” Bruce said, patting the bed.

Clint crawled back into the bed and lay down. “I’m not gonna freak out about it. It was good.”

“Just in case,” Bruce said. “We’ll be here to catch you.”

Clint snuggled up next to them and relaxed. He wasn’t sure if it was the drugs or them or just everything, but at this very moment, he felt at peace in the world.


	13. Just How You Are

Bruce was completely absorbed in his work. Science had always been this one constant in his life. It was the thing he understood when he didn’t understand anything else. These days he was feeling much more comfortable in his skin in general, but he still loved the work. There was a beauty to it that he was now able to appreciate on a whole new level.

He was so absorbed in the work he didn’t realize that Tony had been sitting on the opposite side of the bench just watching him for the past ten minutes. When he did look up he startled so badly he nearly fell off his stool.

“Tony,” he said, putting his hand on his heart which was beating so hard he could feel it against his palm. “Did you want the Hulk? Because that’s how you get the Hulk.”

“Oh, Brucie bear, you know ol’ Jolly Green likes me,” Tony said, laughing. “Damn you were in deep though. Got a breakthrough?”

“I’m close, Tony,” Bruce said, turning his screen to face the only person he knew that could keep up with the work he did.

Tony took off his sunglasses and looked over the data. He moved it around a little and tapped on a few things. “Shit, Bruce,” Tony said. “I’m gonna go over this later. This… yeah, this is it isn’t it?”

“Not now?” Bruce asked.

“No, I gotta go meet Pep,” Tony said. “We have reservations at seven.”

Bruce looked at his watch. The digital display showed 6.38 and he blinked at it. He hadn’t realized it had gotten so late. “Oh,” he said softly. The sound escaping his lips without him even meaning to make it.

“I just had… well a proposition for you,” Tony said. “Or a hopeful request maybe. I don’t know. It’s been a while since I’ve had to do this and I never expected to approach you about it. Now I’m not even sure what to say.”

Tony’s confused babbling made Bruce smile softly. It was rare to see him faltering so much. At least in that way. Bruce knew Tony was full of self-doubt but it never manifested like that when they were around each other. “What is it, Tony?”

“You and Summer,” Tony said, putting his glasses back on and running his hands through his hair. Bruce recognized that behavior. Tony was putting his armor on, ready to be hurt or rejected. Bruce took his own glasses off and tucked them in his pocket, tilting his head to the side and looking his friend over. “You’re open right?”

“Yes,” Bruce answered. He wondered where this was going. He wasn’t expecting a ‘can I sleep with your girlfriend’ request. Even if Tony was single, Bruce was pretty sure Tony wasn’t that guy. Now he was happily married and lately, he and Pepper had been talking kids, so Bruce seriously doubted Tony was going to ask for permission to cheat on his wife with Bruce’s girlfriend. “I mean, she sleeps with other people. You know me though. I need -” he tapped his hand on his heart, hoping that conveyed his need to not freak out when someone got near him in case the Hulk came out.

“Right. Yeah, right,” Tony said and tapped his fingers on the workbench. “There’s a rumor going around.” Tony paused and ran huffed looking up into Bruce’s eyes. “Is it true that you and Summer had a threesome with Clint?”

Bruce choked on air and Tony moved around and thumped him on the back.

“Does that mean it’s not true or it is true?” Tony asked.

Bruce swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s - uh - you see, Summer… she really wanted … and Clint… We found Clint in this hallway…”

“Oh my god. Brucie bear. It is true!” Tony teased. “You dirty dog.”

“She… we… when I’m with her…” Bruce stammered trying to find the words to say that he’d changed but that it was still him. That the things he’d done were private but that he wasn’t ashamed of them either. That Summer hadn’t talked him into anything he didn’t want to do. She’d made him feel safe enough to do the things he never knew he wanted to do.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Tony reassured him. “I just needed to know if it was true before I asked my thing.”

Bruce furrowed his brow as he looked at his friend. “What’s your thing?”

“Is it true you fucked Clint?” Tony asked.

“Yes,” Bruce said, feeling the flush creep up the back of his neck. “What was your thing?”

Tony laughed softly and shook his head, clapping Bruce on the shoulder. “I can’t believe it, Bruce. She’s been like … magic for you.”

“I feel safe with her,” Bruce said with a small shrug. “I think because we’re open it took the pressure off. And it’s always been this pressure to be a certain way that set him off. You know my dad…”

“Yeah, I know,” Tony said, giving Bruce’s shoulder a squeeze.

“What was your thing?” Bruce asked again.

Tony leaned against the bench and looked Bruce up and down. “You and Summer wouldn’t be interested in doing something like that with Pepper and I would you?”

Bruce blinked at him. “Sorry, what?”

“Pepper and I. I don’t know if I’m rubbing off on her or she just thinks I must miss my old ways or what, but she said if I found a couple who might like to swing, she’d be into it,” Tony explained. “I mean, it’s never been hard for me to find people to sleep with, but then I heard the rumor-” he shrugged “- I thought it might be fun.”

Bruce considered the offer. He had enjoyed the two threesomes he’d been in so far And he was definitely up for having more. He also did feel safe with Tony. More so than just about any other person, save Summer and maybe Thor and Brunnhilde. Not to mention Tony and Pepper were objectively attractive people. “I’ll have to talk to Summer.”

“Of course,” Tony said, a bright smile crossing his face. “I wouldn’t have expected otherwise.” He looked at his watch and then back at Bruce. “I better go. I’m gonna be late as it is. Talk to Summer and let me know. Either way is fine, but it could be fun.”

“Yeah, I’ll ask her.”

Tony paused at the door and looked back at Bruce. “Can’t believe you guys fucked Barton before coming to me.”

“We found him jerking off at that gala,” Bruce said, blushing at the memory. “Summer asked me if I’d like to watch her finish him off and then take him home with us.”

Tony laughed loudly and turned, heading out the door. “Dirty fucking bird,” he called back as he disappeared down the hall.

* * *

“Really?!” Summer squealed and launched herself at Bruce, wrapping her arms around his neck and peppering his face with kisses. “They really want to do that with us? And you want it too?”

Bruce laughed softly and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap. “They do really want to do that with us. And I thought about it, and when I did, I started to get an erection. So yes. If you want to, we can.”

“If I want to?” Summer teased. “I’ve had wet dreams about that.”

Bruce laughed and hugged her close. “I’ll let him know.”

Summer nuzzled into Bruce’s neck. “I love you so much, you know?”

“Mm…” Bruce hummed. “I know. I love you too.”

“You really do,” she whispered. “Just how I am.”

“That’s right,” Bruce agreed. “Just how you are.”

* * *

Summer was practically buzzing as they rode the elevator up to the penthouse. She was wearing a light boho style dress in sky blue It only just reached her knees and had a back so low cut that if he tugged down on it even a little he’d be able to see her thong. Thanks to the cut of the dress, he was also very aware she wasn’t wearing a bra. Summer was one piece of string away from being almost completely naked and that’s how she planned it.

The doors opened up into the entry of the penthouse and Bruce could see Pepper and Tony sitting on the couch together. They both got up as he and Summer entered and Tony came right over. He was wearing his usual, suit jacket over a printed t-shirt. Pepper, however, was wearing extremely short denim shorts and a white shirt she had tied around her middle. It was a little see-through and Bruce could see her nipples through it.

“Hey!” Tony said coming over and kissing Summer’s cheek. “Can I get either of you a drink?”

“No, thank you,” Summer said, hooking her fingers into Tony’s belt loop. “Did you want to drink?”

Tony looked back at Pepper who gave him a small nod. He turned back to Summer with a smirk and leaned into her. “No, I absolutely do not,” he said, leaning in and kissing her hungrily.

She smiled into the kiss and her hands went to his hair. Bruce couldn’t help but love that expression. Summer always let herself feel things completely, something he was only just learning to do.

“Hi, Bruce,” Pepper said coming down the stairs. “Shall we go to the bedroom?”

Bruce smiled and gave a small nod and Pepper came over and took his hand. Beside him, Tony lifted you Summer up off her feet and she squealed with delight as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bedroom, the two of them staying locked together right up until he dropped her on the bed.

Summer untied the tie on her halter and the top of her dress. The fabric slipped down, exposing her breasts. Pepper sat down beside her and Summer turned to her, and they kissed deeply. They were quite similar looking really. Summer’s hair was a deeper red, and she was about half a foot shorter than Pepper, but they were both slender and pale and had the same rare genetic trait of red hair and blue eyes.

Tony leaned down and pulled one of Summer’s nipples into his mouth as he reached over and flicked the button’s open on Pepper’s shirt with the ease of an expert.

Bruce’s cock stirred in his pants as he watched the trio explore each other. As the blood rushed downward he unfastened his shirt. Pepper broke the kiss with Summer and looked up at Bruce. “Are you just going to watch?” She asked, holding her hand out to him.

“Just… give me a minute,” Bruce said.

Pepper nodded and turned her attention back to Summer. The three of them gradually moved into the middle of the bed, shedding what was left of their clothing as they went. The whole time Pepper and Tony focused all their attention on Summer like she was a new toy they were getting to play with. Summer was thriving in it. The smile had not left her face once and she was making pleased humming sounds dotted with little squeaks.

Bruce shucked off his pants and moved up onto the bed. As he did, Pepper broke away from Summer and made room for Bruce. She guided him onto his back and straddled him. He felt his pulse start to quicken as she looked down into his eyes and ground down on him. He made a strangled groan and even as Summer kissed Tony she reached over and tangled her hand in Bruce’s hair, tethering herself to him and him to her.

Bruce pulled Pepper down into a heated kiss. Beside him, Tony was kissing Summer all over. He’d move from her mouth to her breast to her cunt and then back again like he was trying to taste every part of her skin. Bruce’s cock strained up against Pepper as he rocked down on it.

Almost like it was a choreographed move, Tony and Bruce rolled away to get protection and Pepper and Summer rolled in toward each other. They tangled their legs together and began to grind their pussies together as they kissed passionately. Bruce and Tony sheathed themselves and moved back behind Pepper and Summer, grinding against their asses and kissing their necks. Tony reached over and stroked his fingers down Bruce’s neck. Bruce looked into the other man’s brown eyes and leaned toward him. Tony bridged the distance and they kissed.

It was brief but passionate, but before Bruce even had a chance to decide if he’d liked it or not, Pepper was pushing him back on his back. She straddled him again and lowered herself onto his cock, seating herself over his lap. Beside him, Tony had moved back between Summer’s legs. He pushed her knees back and entered her with a hard thrust.

The room filled with the sounds of their gasps and moans as Pepper and Tony began to ride Bruce and Summer. Bruce ran his hands over Pepper, cupping her breasts and running his thumbs over her nipples. He’d pinch them and each time he did her cunt would clench tightly around his shaft. He groaned and turned his head. Summer was looking at him and she smiled softly at him.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“Mmmm… that’s good,” she replied and leaned in and kissed him deeply.

Everything felt soft and yet intense. A hot pit began to press down low down in his groin and he bucked up hard into Pepper, their bodies slapping together. Beside him, Tony was pounding into Summer as he leaned over and sucked on her breasts. Bruce began to rub Pepper’s clit and Pepper, in turn, reached over and rubbed Summer’s.

Summer broke the kiss arched up hard and came, crying out incoherently. Bruce moved his fingers faster and Tony seemed to double down, fucking into Summer wildly. With a hard jerk, he came into Summer and almost simultaneously Pepper threw her head back and moaned, her cunt clenching around Bruce’s cock as she came too.

Pepper’s orgasm milked Bruce’s cock, dragging him over with her and he released inside of her with a moan.

For a moment all four of them stilled, breathing heavily and as Pepper climbed off Bruce and Tony slipped from within Summer. Summer and Pepper automatically turned toward each other and began to kiss and grind on each other.

Bruce took off the condom and tossed it away. On the other side of the bed Tony was doing the same, those his eyes were locked on Summer and Pepper.

“Fuck, they’re gorgeous aren’t they?” Tony said. Summer had begun to kiss her way down Pepper’s stomach and Pepper was arching her back and writhing under her.

“Mm…” Bruce hummed. “Beautiful.”

Tony got up and stretched. “I think you and I should rehydrate. Sooner we can get back in on that the better.”

Bruce nodded and got up too. There was nothing in that logic he could fault at all.


	14. Starting the Next Chapter

Bruce sat on the edge of the row of seats in the large auditorium. While he usually would avoid crowds like this, he felt in his own habitat. These were his kind of people and while graduations were dry, he’d been to enough of his own to not feel out of place. Even if he was seated beside Summer’s family. Thankfully Aidan and Dakota were acting as a buffer between him and Chester. Not that Chester would do anything, it was just the Hulk really hated him and the big green guy wouldn’t shut up about it.

He could see Summer in the sea of light blue robes ahead of him. She sat in the middle of the group. She had her hair in a halo braid with small white and blue flowers twisted into it. The ceremony had been going for a little while now and finally, names were being called to come up.

It was interesting being at a graduation ceremony as an audience member. He’d gotten plenty for sure. He’d also been up on the stage as a staff member watching the proceedings. Watching his girlfriend getting ready to receive her Ph.D. he was feeling a kind of pride that was different from any he’d felt before.

She moved up to the side of the stage and they called her name. Bruce started clapping and when Aidan got to his feet and whistled Bruce couldn’t help but join him. He could see the little skip it added to Summer’s step and when she took the degree she held it above her head victoriously and gave a wave to them.

The rest of the ceremony seemed to drag on forever. All Bruce wanted to do was wrap his arms around Summer and tell her how proud he was of her. This was a new chapter in her life. She would be changing direction and getting a job. He was excited and a little nervous about where it might take her.

When it finally ended he let the crowd guide him back out to the courtyard where there were marquees set up and people walking around with champagne, juice, and little canapes while everyone was waiting for the graduates. Bruce was talking to Aidan when he was first approached by one fan and then another. By the time the graduates were released from the hall, he had a small group of people surrounding him asking him questions about Nuclear physics and gamma radiation. It made him want to go to conferences again. In the past, he’d found them a little stressful because he didn’t like being the center of attention, even though he’d always enjoyed the science. Now he was enjoying the attention too. He’d relaxed so much lately and he put a lot of that on meeting Summer.

She skipped over to the group holding her degree in her hand. Chester and Abigail greeted her first, hugging her and congratulating her. Then Aidan did the same, squeezing his sister tight and swaying with her from side-to-side telling her how proud of her he was. Summer giggled softly, the smile never leaving her face. When she finally pulled away she moved into Bruce’s arms. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply, their lips slowly moving against each other.

She pulled back and smiled up at him. “I’m so proud of you,” he said softly.

“Thank you, Brucie,” she said and kissed him again.

Bruce didn’t care that all eyes were on him. Or that at least some of those eyes were looking on disapprovingly.

Chester cleared his throat. “Come along. I have reservations for us at Per Se. And there are cars waiting for us.”

Bruce smiled into Summer’s lips. He quite liked the idea of Chester being annoyed by them and he could feel a deep booming rumble of a laugh in the back of his head. He pulled back slowly and Summer smirked up at him. “Come on you naughty thing,” she teased, taking his hand.

There were three cars waiting for them. All matching black Audis. Chester and Abigail took one, Dakota and Aidan another, and Bruce and Summer the last. Summer started stripping off the robes as the car wound through the New York streets. She had a cream lace dress under it. It barely reached past her thighs and was completely see-through. She’d put on a slip under that was a gold color and paired it with gold gladiator sandals.

“So, Bruce,” Summer said she straightened herself up and snuggled in against him. “They’re probably going to ask a lot of questions about what I plan to do now that I have my degree.”

“I assumed as much,” Bruce said. “You haven’t really talked to me about that either though.”

She nodded and ran her nails down his arms. “I know. I’m sorry. I was so caught up with the actual finishing of my degree I didn’t want to think about what choosing what to do after would mean.”

“I know you were thinking about taking a postdoc somewhere else,” Bruce said. The idea of her leaving scared him a little. He didn’t want to lose her and he’d been thinking recently that if she went, he might go with her. That was if she wanted him.

“Yeah. I mean my field is hard to find work in and the best you can usually hope for is staying in academia. Or you can be a high school history teacher or something. Which I don’t want,” she explained.

“I can understand that,” Bruce said. “I wouldn’t want to teach high school science either.”

She giggled. “Imagine if they pissed you off.”

“That’s why I wouldn’t want to do it, silly,” he said and kissed her playfully on the neck, nipping at her skin. She laughed and ran her fingers through his hair, her fingertips massaging his scalp.

“Well, I got offered a couple of positions. I’m very lucky. But I’m also not sure it’s what I want to do,” she explained. “I think part of it is, I don’t want to leave you. Which scared me a little. I never thought I’d be the kind of person that would consider changing her life plans because of a relationship. But then, until you, I never thought of myself as a relationship person.”

Bruce felt himself tear up a little. He knew she loved him, but to hear those words from him felt good. “I’ve been thinking about that, Summer,” he said softly. “I’d go with you if you’d let me. Most universities would be happy to have me, I’d be happy only having the science to worry about.”

“You would?” Summer said turning to him and grinning. “You’d do that for me?”

“Of course,” Bruce said. “I love you and I think it is your time to chase the things in life you want.”

“Oh my god,” Summer said, putting her hand on his heart. “I love you so much.”

She leaned in and kissed him deeply. He hummed softly against her lips. He wanted to be going anywhere but the overly pretentious restaurant with the family that disliked him. But if he was going to be anywhere he was glad it was with Summer.

She pulled back and looked up at him. “The thing is, I’m not sure I want to do that either. I like research, but being an academic means teaching. And I don’t really want to do it.”

“So what does that mean?” Bruce asked.

“Well,” she said, patting his chest. “I also applied for an internship at the MET. You know my focus was on Roman art history. I didn’t expect to get it. I mean, it’s unpaid, but it’s still pretty sought after. I got a letter this morning. If I want it, the position’s mine.”

Bruce beamed at her. He was so incredibly proud of her and completely in love with her. He cradled her jaw in his palm and stroked it across her cheek. “Congratulations, sweetheart.”

“Thank you,” she said and rubbed her nose against his.

The car pulled up and the driver let her out. There was no sign of any of her family so he assumed they must have gone inside. Summer held out her hand to him and he caught it and pulled her close to him.

“Before we go in,” he said. His heart had started hammering and for the first time in a long time, he felt the press from Hulk that happened when the big green guy insisted on protecting him.

“Don’t worry about dad,” Summer said. “I’ve made him promise to be on his best behavior.”

“It’s not that,” Bruce assured her.

She looked up into his eyes and frowned a little. “What is it then?”

“Well, we spend so much time together. And I know you still go out dancing and that you’ll occasionally sleep with someone else. I wouldn’t want to change that. I was just wondering…” He said.

She looked at him quizzically but the frown was gone now, which was good. “What is it?”

“Would you consider moving in with me? I’d like us to live together.” Bruce asked.

It felt like his heart stopped beating altogether, though a large smile broke out on Summer’s face. “Oh, Bruce Banner,” she said. “I would love to.”

He wasn’t even sure what to say. Thank you didn’t seem right and yet it also didn’t seem enough. She has just made him so happy it felt like his heart was going to burst. He leaned in and kissed her deeply and she melted into him. The rest of the world simply ceased to exist as they kissed.

When they finally pulled apart Summer looked up at him with a soft contented look, like a kitten that just filled up on warm milk. “We better go in, they’re waiting for us.”

Bruce nodded and held the door open for her. He couldn’t believe that not even a year ago he had simply been mesmerized by this woman jumping on the trampoline. If he’d known how significantly she would change his life, he wouldn’t have even hesitated to jump too.

**Author's Note:**

> Back in the days I wrote RPF I invented an OC named Summer. I was kind of in love with the character but I stopped being able to write her story because the muse for the context I put her in was no longer speaking to me. I’ve wanted to bring her over to Marvel for a while but I couldn’t think of who to pair her with. Then I had Summer as a prompt on my Bruce Banner bingo card. Due to the fact this is Bruce paired with an OC and there’s an age gap, I’m assuming I’ll get almost no one reading it. So I’m writing it for me. Some of the chapters are just rewritten from her original fic changed enough to work for the older, much more reserved Bruce. Some are half rewrite/half new. Some are totally new. Unlike most of my fics, I’m not going to keep to a publishing schedule because this is for me. You might get a lot quickly and then a break while I work on other things. You might get it regularly for a while. I might change the days I publish it. Please if you like it let me know. It will encourage me to post more regularly and I’ll love you forever for loving my girl.


End file.
